Les hommes de ta vie et lui
by shivaleecious
Summary: Il s'arrêta un instant son corps tremblant de rage alors qu'il semblait enfin prendre réellement conscience de ce qu'il représentait pour son amant. Alors qu'il prenait enfin conscience qu'il ne représentait absolument rien pour son amant. Est-ce que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance ? AoKuro (KagaKuro) et autres UA, OOC
1. Prologue I don't wanna know

**Les personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Titre: Les hommes de ta vie et Lui   
Genre: Romance/Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_ /Amitié/ Famille/Yaoi/Het  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde KnB) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: AoKuro/ KagaKuro/?Kuro et couples surprises  
Raiting: Entre M et Ma...  
Résumé: « Il s'arrêta un instant son corps tremblant de rage alors qu'il semblait enfin prendre réellement conscience de ce qu'il représentait pour son amant. Alors qu'il prenait enfin conscience qu'il ne représentait _absolument rien_ pour son amant. » Est-ce que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance ?

* * *

 **Note 1 : Alors j'avais deux copines en guerre pour cette histoire, l'une voulait une version Naruto et l'autre une KnB donc au final j'ai décidé de faire les deux pour voir. Je pense avoir quelques lecteurs pour la version Naruto mais j'avoue que pour la KnB j'en doute ! XD Mais qu'importe, je la ferais disparaitre si c'est le cas ! Enfin tout ça pour dire que les deux versions seront toujours postées le même jour, en même temps et que les notes ou avant propos seront bien évidement les mêmes (à moins d'une spécificité de fandom)**

 **Note 2 : Au début je devais écrire un délire marrant où Tetsu est en colère et se "venge", puis finalement j'ai cette histoire "sérieuse" qui est née, qui est devenue une obsession, que j'ai entièrement en tête et que sincèrement je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et imaginer.**

 **Note 3 : C'est la première fois que m'attaque à ce fandom et comme toujours je me dis que je ne devrais pas le faire, après si ça peut faire plaisir à une copine, je me dis que ça ne coute rien de tenter (à chaque histoire elle me harcèle pour une version KnB et je n'ai jamais donné suite donc bon pour une fois). Puis c'est vrai que cette histoire se prête bien à ce fandom, malgré le côté UA et OOC. Mais si vous êtes attachés aux caractères de base, (surtout celui de Kuroko je pense) et que vous ne pouvez les imaginer autrement, alors je vous conseille d'oublier cette histoire ! (Oui je suis très douée pour gagner des lecteurs ! XD) Certaines relations seront un peu étranges aussi. Daiki a un frère plus jeune et c'est...** **Himuro!  
**

 **Note 4 : Il y a je pense beaucoup de choses que vous n'aimerez peut être pas dans cette histoire (je vous en préciserais certaines dans les notes du chapitre 1) et au final je me retrouverais avec zéro lecteur mais sachez que pour moi elle est très importante et que j'irais jusqu'au bout.**

 **Note 5 : Les deux premiers chapitres sont prêts, il ne me restera qu'à les retravailler pour le bon fandom. Après je vous avoue sincèrement que l'urgence née des lecteurs. Ce n'est pas une façon de réclamer des commentaires (si c'était le cas, je le dirais de façon « cash » ! ^^) mais simplement en tant qu'auteur je publie/me concentre toujours en priorité (lorsque je le peux) sur les fictions les plus « désirées ».**

 **Note 6 : Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'avais prévu et je trouve ça assez à chi** mais j'espère quand même que l'envie d'au moins essayer le chapitre 1 sera là chez une ou deux personnes.**

 **Note 7 : Vu que c'est une première dans ce fandom, je me livre un peu sur mes gouts de yaoiste ! XD**

 **-J'adore le AoKuro, le KagaKuro et le AkaKuro et je l'avoue GOM/Kuro.  
-Après même si Akashi sama est un de mes personnages de mangas préférés, je suis totalement folle de Aomine, son « Tetsu » super sexy me rend dingue et le couple qui me rend le plus gaga est l'AoKuro.  
-Je trouve les fanarts AoKise très beaux/choux/hot mais je ne les vois pas du tout en pairing (à part à sens unique parfois) et n'ai jamais pu accrocher à une fiction ou un doujinshi avec eux. Je n'y crois pas et ça ne s'explique pas.  
-Je préfère le Kise x Kasamatsu _.  
_ -J'adore le MidoTaka, ils sont juste adorables !  
-Le MuraHimu est cute aussi, pareil pour le KiyoHyuu.**

* * *

Les hommes de ta vie et lui

Prologue

I don't wanna know

XxxxX

 _"Je ne veux pas savoir_ _  
_ _Si tu joues avec moi, fais le discrètement_ _  
_ _Parce que mon cœur ne peut plus le supporter_ _  
_ _Et si tu me trompes, s'il te plait ne le montre pas_ _  
_ _Oh bébé, je ne veux pas savoir"_

XxxxX

 _ **« Est-elle perverse comme moi ? Est-ce qu'elle se baisserait sur toi dans une salle de cinéma ? Parle-t-elle avec éloquence ? Et porterait-elle ton bébé ? »**_

Tetsuya regardait sans y croire l'article qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Cela devait faire plus d'une heure qu'il lisait et relisait les mots sans arriver à exprimer le moindre son.

Il avait surfé sur des dizaines de sites, des plus fiables au plus ridicules, passé de son ordinateur et sa tablette à son téléphone en espérant que changer de support changerait les mots qui lui broyaient le cœur mais le résultat restait le même.

Comment son amant avait-il pu accepter ça ?

Pourquoi son agence n'avait-elle pas déjà démenti sa sois disant liaison naissante avec cette Yuri ?

Il éteignit rapidement son écran avant d'attraper son portable et tenter pour la énième fois de joindre son petit ami.

De nouveau la boite vocale lui répondit et il laissa enfin échapper un cri en le lançant contre le mur derrière lui.

 **Trop**!

Cette fois-ci c'était _beaucoup_ trop !

 _Plus_ qu'il ne pouvait en supporter !

Son amant allait devoir s'expliquer !

Il soupira, la douleur dans sa poitrine l'empêchant de respirer alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague.

Il savait que sortir avec un jeune acteur ambitieux et centré sur sa carrière serait difficile, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça le serait autant.

Pour être honnête leur relation ressemblait plus à deux inconnus partageant du sexe de temps en temps qu'à deux personnes ensemble depuis un an.

-Aujourd'hui… Souffla Tetsuya. Un an aujourd'hui que tu te fous de moi.

Il eut un sourire douloureux en tentant de se souvenir d'une quelconque preuve d'amour ou d'affection de son compagnon mais seuls les rendez vous annulés, les nuits sans fin à l'attendre et les déceptions incessantes lui revirent en mémoire.

Pas une seule fois il ne s'était senti important ou aimé.

Pas _une seule_ fois.

La porte d'entrée claqua et il entendit la voix de son amant apparemment en pleine conversation téléphonique.

-Oui, les médias se sont complètement emballés ! On est en tête sur les moteurs de recherches ! S'exclama celui-ci en ouvrant le frigo, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Kuroko l'observa quelques secondes du pas de la porte, gesticulant, sa bouteille d'eau à la main, félicitant son agent pour cette « extraordinaire » idée, inconscient une fois de plus de sa douleur.

L'acteur finit par rejoindre le salon en raccrochant, sursautant en croisant son regard mouillé.

-Hey ! Pourquoi es-tu déjà là ? Tu ne devais pas aller chercher Tatsuya?

Tetsuya se mordit la lèvre, quelques mèches turquoise tombant sur son visage anormalement pâle.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

L'autre sourit.

-Déjà en manque de câlin ? Questionna-t-il en s'avançant. Ça tombe bien je suis d'excellente humeur.

Kuroko le repoussa violemment en lui arrachant son téléphone des mains.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ?

-CA ! Hurla Tetsuya en lui montrant l'un des articles. C'est ça qui te met d'excellente humeur ?

-Attend, on en parle aussi sur « Daylistars » ? C'est génial !

-Génial ? Souffla son petit ami. Ils disent que tu sors avec cette fille et toi tu trouves ça génial ?

-Évidement ! Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça, c'est excellent pour ma carrière !

-Et moi là dedans ?!

L'acteur regarda son amant sans comprendre.

-Quoi « toi » ?

-Moi qui sors VRAIMENT avec toi ! Cria-celui-ci.

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ta jalousie puérile bordel ! Est-ce que pour une fois tu ne pourrais pas juste te réjouir pour moi ?

-Me réjouir de voir mon mec faire la une des torchons à scandales avec la première pétasse venue ?

 _ **« Car l'amour que tu as donné, que nous avons fait, n'était pas suffisant pour que tu t'ouvres complètement. Et à chaque fois que tu dis son nom, sait-elle que tu me disais que tu me soutiendrais ? Jusqu'à ce que tu meures, jusqu'à ce que tu meures. Mais tu es encore vivant »**_

L'autre soupira en ouvrant les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

-Arrête avec ce « mon mec », tu sais que je déteste ça ! Ça me donne l'impression que

-Que quoi ? Qu'on sort ensemble ?

-Ne commence pas, c'est un comportement de gamin.

Le turquoise eut un rire amer.

-C'est drôle comme tu as tendance à oublier mon âge lorsque j'ai ta queue dans la bouche ou dans le

-Pas la peine de devenir vulgaire !

Kuroko retenait ses larmes.

C'était dur mais il ne voulait pas pleurer, il refuser de pleurer devant qui que ce soit !

Il souffla en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Aujourd'hui ça fait un an, mais je suppose que tu ne t'en souviens pas.

-Un an que quoi ? Questionna l'acteur en allumant une cigarette, les yeux rivés sur son portable.

-Que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais ! Un an que tu me baises, que tu me brises le cœur et me fait sentir comme un moins que rien…

-Putain même Shiro en parle sur son blog, c'est de la folie ! Une fois que les photos seront sorties les rôles vont définitivement pleuvoir !

-Mais bordel est ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? Cria Tetsuya en se relevant brusquement. Tu entends ce que je te dis ?!

Son amant releva la tête, clairement impatient d'en finir.

-Tu viens de dire que ça faisait un an qu'on est ensemble ! Tu devrais être ravi non ? Après tout c'est toi qui répète à tout bout de champ à quel point tu m'aimes, toi qui m'as dis que tu ne me demanderais rien, que tu ne te comporterais pas comme un gosse malgré ton âge et que tu ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse porter préjudice à ma carrière ! Lança ce dernier d'une voix froide. Si tu n'es pas capable de supporter les articles d'aujourd'hui alors je te conseille d'éviter la presse pendant quelques temps !

Kuroko encaissa comme toujours les mots de son petit ami, se ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de son bras pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Balbutia-t-il avec appréhension.

-Bientôt, Yuri et moi nous seront officiellement en couple.

Tetsuya eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, il se retint difficilement au rebord d'un meuble près de lui, faisant tomber au passage un cadre photo alors que la dernière phrase de son compagnon tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

Quelques secondes passèrent encore, l'acteur toujours concentré sur les articles parlant de lui, pensant déjà à la façon dont cette histoire allait lancer sa carrière alors que le plus jeune tentait de ne pas s'effondrer totalement.

-Et moi ? Questionna-t-il à nouveau, incapable d'en dire plus sur l'instant.

-Elle joue ma petite amie dans la série et ça ne t'a jamais dérangé non ? Et bien là ça sera aussi un rôle, pas de quoi passer des heures dessus !

Le turquoise laissa échapper un ricanement amer.

-Un rôle… Et tu comptes la baiser aussi ? Histoire d'être sûr que tout le monde y crois ! S'exclama-t-il. Et venir me dire ensuite que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter parce que c'est à moi que tu pensais pendant que tu jouissais en elle ?

Il semblait presque hystérique contrairement à l'acteur qui était toujours aussi peu affecté par leur conversation ou sa détresse.

-Mais qu'est ce que je suis pour toi bordel ? Un trou qui te sert à te soulager lorsque tu t'ennuies?! Combien de fois m'as-tu brisé le cœur en m'ignorant en public, en me cachant dans un placard ou en me présentant comme un fan insistant, un ami de ton frère ou une connaissance ? Hurla le jeune homme. Est-ce qu'une seule fois tu as pensé à ce que je ressentais dans ces moment là ? Lorsque tu entretiens ta réputation de tombeur, en lisant la liste des centaines de filles que tu es censé avoir baisé ou lorsque tu te vante d'être un cœur à prendre ?

 _ **« Tu as l'air vraiment bien, les choses semblent paisibles. Je ne suis pas tout à fait aussi bien, je pensais que tu devais le savoir. Ce fut une claque sur le visage, la vitesse à laquelle j'ai été remplacé. Et penses-tu à moi quand tu la baises ? »**_

Il s'arrêta un instant son corps tremblant de rage alors qu'il semblait enfin prendre réellement conscience de ce qu'il représentait pour son amant.

Alors qu'il prenait enfin conscience qu'il ne représentait _absolument rien_ pour son amant.

-Je ne te demandais pas de t'afficher publiquement avec moi, de me faire passer avant ta carrière, d'assumer ton homosexualité devant tes parents ou de me dire que tu m'aimes… Souffla-t-il. Je voulais juste que tu me traite avec respect, que tu me traite comme quelqu'un partageant ta vie depuis un an, comme quelqu'un qui a toujours été là pour toi et qui ne t'a jamais abandonné !

Il ferma les yeux, un air lassé sur le visage.

-Je voulais juste qu'on soit un couple… Même si ce n'était que dans l'intimité, même si ça devait rester un secret pour toujours, même si je devais en souffrir le restant de mes jours… Je voulais juste être avec toi.

Son regard bleu se planta directement dans celui du bronzé, tentant de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, tentant de le convaincre de donner une chance à leur histoire.

-Daiki, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour que ton talent soit reconnu. Ce genre de scandale ne t'apportera qu'un rapide quart d'heure de gloire, pas la carrière que tu mérites ! Souffla-t-il. Si tu fais ça tu vas te perdre, tu vas _**me**_ perdre…

L'instant sembla se figer dans le temps.

Puis l'acteur fouilla dans son manteau pour y sortir une enveloppe assez épaisse qu'il jeta vers Kuroko qui sentit son cœur se briser définitivement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les dizaines de clichés de son amant et cette Yuri dans une chambre d'hôtel, éparpillés à ses pieds.

-Demain ces photos seront partout !

 **XxxX**

Tetsuya se réveilla brusquement en poussant un hurlement de terreur alors que deux bras puissants l'attiraient contre un torse chaud et musclé.

Il se débattit quelques secondes, secoué de sanglot mais l'étreinte se resserra et reconnaissant l'odeur si particulière de l'homme de sa vie il se laissa enfin aller contre lui.

-Ça va aller, c'est fini… Murmura une voix tendre à son oreille avant qu'un baiser ne soit déposé sur sa tempe.

-J'ai… j'ai encore rêvé de ce moment, de lui et…

-Je sais mon amour, je sais.

-Ça faisait des années, je pensais que c'était fini que…

Le turquoise sursauta brusquement en regardant son amant dans les yeux.

-C'est un signe ! S'exclama-t-il entre deux sanglots. Une sorte de mauvais présage, il va nous arriver un malheur et

\- Bébé, calme-toi ! L'interrompit doucement son homme. On a eu une semaine très éprouvante et de vielles angoisses et blessures sont remontées, ça explique que tu aies refait ce cauchemar mais ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que quelque chose de mal va nous arriver ! D'accord ?

Complètement rassuré, Kuroko ferma doucement les yeux en sentant une bouche aimante se poser sur son front, ses joues et son nez alors deux mains larges et chaudes glissaient vers ses cuisses.

Oui, avec cet homme là, avec _**son**_ homme, il ne craignait rien ni personne.

-Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à notre famille, surtout pas ce connard d'Aomine… Souffla son amant avant de l'embrasser, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Daiki sursauta, comme traversé d'un frisson désagréable, renversant par la même occasion une bonne partie de son verre.

-Ça va ? Questionna son ami.

Il hocha simplement la tête en repoussant la main baladeuse d'une blonde siliconée.

-Tu es sûr mec ? Insista l'autre.

-Tu nous inquiète vraiment vieux ! Intervint un grand roux. Tu as de plus en plus souvent des absences dont tu sors en sursautant comme si tu te réveillais d'un cauchemar !

L'acteur soupira avant de se relever, attrapant au passage le poignet d'une des jeunes femmes présentes pour se diriger vers une chambre.

 _ **« Car la bonne blague que tu as couchée dans ton lit, c'était moi. Je ne vais pas m'effacer dès que tu auras fermés les yeux et tu le sais. Chaque fois que j'enfonce mes ongles dans le dos de quelqu'un d'autre, j'espère que tu le sens. Et bien, peux-tu le sentir ? »**_

* * *

Musique : "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morissete


	2. Chapter 1 The one that got away

Les personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Titre: Les hommes de ta vie et Lui   
Genre: Romance/Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_ /Amitié/ Famille/Yaoi/Het  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde KnB) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: AoKuro/KagaKuro et couples surprises  
Raiting: MA  
Résumé: « Il s'arrêta un instant son corps tremblant de rage alors qu'il semblait enfin prendre réellement conscience de ce qu'il représentait pour son amant. Alors qu'il prenait enfin conscience qu'il ne représentait _absolument rien_ pour son amant. » Est-ce que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance ?

* * *

 **A lire avant de se lancer**

 **Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis dans le prologue, il y a beaucoup de choses qui risquent de déplaire et faire fuir dans cette histoire. Les « hommes » de Kuroko, l'homme particulier de sa vie et son histoire (très importante) avec lui, le fait que le AoKuro prenne tout son temps et particulièrement la façon dont la fiction est construite si je peux dire. Habituellement je ne précise jamais de date ou de pays car je préfère laisser le soin au lecteur d'imaginer ce qu'il préfère et lorsque je fais des flashbacks je les incorpore dans mon passage de la manière la plus fluide possible, ici c'est différent. C'est une histoire où l'on passe d'une époque à une autre et donc où chaque scène est précédée d'une date et d'un lieu. Je ne suis pas spécialement fan de ce principe et je sais que beaucoup vont fuir mais mon cerveau ne voyait pas cette fiction autrement. C'est une histoire qui se déroule sur plusieurs années et qui inclue des événements qui se sont passés des années avant aussi, alors forcement je ne peux pas raconter dans l'ordre tout ce qui s'est déroulé et seulement offrir des flashbacks des moments les plus importants. Si vous avez besoin de repères chronologiques, sachez que l'histoire commence en avril 2015 lors des "retrouvailles" AoKuro et que leur rupture à eu lieu en juillet 2010. Les flashbacks vont donc pour le moment de 2010 à 2015. Au fur et à mesure j'ajouterais d'autres événements marquants à ces repères. Normalement en regardant les dates précisées à chaque début de scène tout se déroule pour le mieux, mais je sais que c'est un système qui peut en embrouiller certains donc désolée pour ceux là.**

* * *

Bon finalement je poste pour ce fandom avant (et non en même temps) que pour Naruto car sinon l'attente sera trop longue. Pour Naruto j'ai beaucoup d'histoires et je viens de poster un nouveau chapitre donc c'est équilibré, mais pour KnB il n'y a que celle ci et attendre encore jusqu'à poster les deux versions en même temps ne serait pas très juste. Donc je m'excuse pour les lecteurs SasuNaru mais promis, votre version sera postée très vite! :) (Une semaine on va dire, le temps de digérer le chapitre 2 de BD posté il y a quelques jours! ^^)

Note 1 : Par rapport à certains commentaires ou mp (je vous remercie d'ailleurs beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps d'essayer cette histoire ou de m'écrire) je tiens à repréciser certaines choses. Cette histoire est un **UA** , le basket est présent dans le passé et les passions des personnages, mais dans cet univers c'est l' **art** leur petit monde. De plus ils sont tous **OOC** , certains même **énormément** ! Je sais que ce fandom fait parti de ceux qui ont le plus de mal avec ça et moi-même en tant que lectrice j'adore les fictions avec les caractères de base. Seulement j'aime m'amuser avec ça justement et pour moi, qui dit UA, dit OOC ! Donc si vous êtes attachés aux caractères de base, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire ! Pareilles pour **les relations** entre les personnages, certaines seront très **étonnantes** et pas au goût de la majorité.

Note 2 : Je rappelle aussi que la version Naruto est la **même** ! Certes il y aura des différences (je ne sais pas encore à quel point) mais je n'ai **pas** réécris l'histoire donc même si cette version changera **peut être** un peu parfois (pas dans les premiers chapitres de toute façon), qu'elle aura quelques scènes/références différentes ou prendra en compte le facteur « basket », il n'y **aucune** raison/intérêt de/à lire les deux! **Merci** tout de même aux fans des deux fandoms qui ont essayé ! Maintenant il faut **choisir** ! ^^

Note 3 : Alors dans cette histoire j'avais besoin de **trois** pays différents, dans la version de base ça n'a pas été compliqué j'ai fais en fonction des nationalités des personnages utilisés. Ici j'ai dû me servir du pouvoir de l'UA ! XD Donc Izuki est moitié **chinois** , moitié **japonais** comme Kasamatsu et Kagami est moitié **japonais** , moitié **américain**! Ca ne change **rien** à l'histoire en elle-même, mais c'est nécessaire quand même ! Désolée pour ceux que ça perturber ! Oh et Riko est une **enfant** …

Note 4 : C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive mais mon cerveau a fais un petit changement en cours de route : **Himuro** sera le petit **frère** d'Aomine finalement ! Et pendant que j'écrivais j'ai cru que j'allais devoir offrir à Kise le rôle de Kagami mais en fait non, je m'amuse vraiment avec un Taiga **complètement** OOC ! XD Je devrais d'ailleurs avoir honte du délire avec musical en fin de chapitre avec lui mais non plus! XD J'ai toujours dis que je finirais par écrire une petite scène avec cette chanson "de branleur" et c'est une façon de vous prouver que cette mini fiction sera bien **légère** et non prise de tête ! Loin de certaines de mes histoires ! Et de vous mettre à nouveau en garde sur le caractère fortement **OOC/WTF** des personnages ! : )

Note 5 : Désolée pour les fautes restantes et la mise en page assez pourrie et **merci** encore pour votre **soutien** sur le prologue ! Ça m'a surprise mais vraiment **motivée** ! Je ne sais pas combien resterons mais dans tous les cas, c'était vraiment cool d'avoir essayé cette fiction !

* * *

The one that got away

XxxX

 _ **" Dans une autre vie où j'aurais été ton homme**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On aurait tenu toutes nos promesse, d'être nous deux contre le monde**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dans une autre vie, je t'aurais retenu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **De sorte que je n'aurais pas à dire que tu es celui qui est parti**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Celui qui est parti "**_

XxxX

Tokyo, 11 Avril 2015

Aomine eut l'impression de chuter sans fin, d'être aspiré vers le sol dans une sorte de tourbillon flou et violent.

Qu'est ce qui était en train de se passer ?

La journée avait pourtant tellement bien commencé…

Son agence avait été rachetée il y a quelques semaines par une grosse société de production et aujourd'hui le nouveau patron devait enfin se montrer.

C'était un métisse, un japonais né aux États-Unis, ayant fait carrière en chine ou en Corée, un chanteur et acteur apparemment assez connu dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom et sur lequel il n'avait pas pris le temps de se renseigner.

Ce qui comptait c'était que ce renouveau était une nouvelle chance pour lui, une opportunité pour enfin atteindre ses rêves.

Il était fatigué de sa vie actuelle et surtout de sa « carrière ».

Certes il jouait dans une série à succès, mais en dehors des fans du show, personne ne le connaissait.

Il avait cru qu'atteindre rapidement la notoriété lui permettrait d'accéder tout aussi vite à des rôles importants et à sa hauteur mais son agence avait refusé toutes les offres intéressantes, cherchant à tout prix à le cantonner à son personnage de « beau garçon cool et populaire ».

Il n'avait rien accompli encore et la frustration, l'amertume et les regrets le rongeaient un peu plus chaque jour.

Son talent n'était pas reconnu.

Il n'était qu'une célébrité de plus parmi tant d'autres, jouant dans une série médiocre au scénario de plus en plus ennuyeux.

Il ne supportait plus son personnage qui n'avait connu quasiment aucune évolution au fil des saisons, restant creux, superficiel et sans profondeur et détestait aussi bien l'histoire qui stagnait dans un style niai et bourré de clichés qu'une bonne partie de ses partenaires à l'écran qu'il fuyait de plus en plus souvent.

Il ne voulait plus subir ça, il ne voulait plus jouer dans cette série.

Son ancienne agence n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il ne signe pas pour une nouvelle année, mais il n'avait entendu que du bien sur le nouveau patron et ses méthodes.

Avec la nouvelle direction son avis allait enfin être entendu, on allait enfin lui permettre de montrer de quoi il était capable.

Oui, cette journée devait être le début d'une nouvelle vie, d'un nouveau départ.

Alors pourquoi son ex petit ami, son _seul_ petit ami et l'unique personne à l'avoir quitté était dans le salon vip de l'agence, se présentant aux artistes les plus « importants » de l'agence comme le nouveau patron ?

Où était le chanteur chinois qu'on lui avait promis ? Qu'est ce que Tetsuya faisait ici ?

Aomine ne comprenait pas les mots qui franchissaient les lèvres de son ancien amant, tout ce qui lui parvenait c'était un bourdonnement agaçant, presque agressif.

Mais il ne le quittait pas des yeux, incapable de regarder ailleurs.

Il l'avait reconnu tout de suite.

Bien qu'il ait changé, il n'aurait pu le confondre avec personne.

Il n'y avait pas un seul être au monde semblable au turquoise.

Il semblait avoir mûri et gagné en assurance, pourtant il paraissait toujours aussi jeune, son visage ayant gardé les traits presque juvéniles d'un adolescent.

Lui qui avait toujours était discret, à qui l'on reprochait de manquer de présence au point d'en être presque invisible parfois, se tenait au centre de toutes les attentions avec un naturel déconcertant.

Il était détendu, souriait beaucoup et s'exprimait avec aisance et calme, nullement impressionné par tous les regards braqués sur lui.

Comme s'il avait toujours fais ça.

Comme s'il avait toujours été le patron d'une des plus grosses agences artistiques au monde.

Est-ce qu'il avait toujours été aussi beau ? Aussi rayonnant ?

Aomine serra les poings en le foudroyant du regard.

Comment pouvait-il aller aussi bien après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

-Oh non, je vous en prie ne m'appelez pas monsieur ! S'exclama le nouveau patron. Avec mon associé nous tenons vraiment à instaurer une ambiance chaleureuse et détendue, Kuroko suffira donc.

Et il sourit à nouveau. Ce sourire qui donnait envie à Daiki de hurler et de saccager tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce foutu salon vip.

Le turquoise disparut dans un couloir sous les applaudissements après avoir finit son discours et il le suivit du regard, sa colère et son ressentiment montant encore d'un cran.

-Il est vraiment génial hein ?! S'exclama une jeune femme à la chevelure rose en se rapprochant de lui. Je suis sûr que ta carrière va enfin prendre la voie que tu désir avec son aide !

Satsuki Momoi était son manageur depuis quatre ans et sans doute l'une de ses plus grandes fans, dévouée corps et âme à son travail.

-Je croyais que c'était un putain de chanteur chinois le nouveau patron ! Gronda l'acteur.  
-Kagami Taiga oui, mais Kuroko est son associé et  
-Je rentre !  
-NON ! Tu as rendez vous avec le nouveau patron !  
-QUOI ?!

La jeune femme balbutia quelques secondes face à la colère de sa star avant de se reprendre.

-Tu m'as dis que tu voulais voir le directeur en urgence pour ton contrat et il a accepté de nous recevoir le jour même de son arrivé alors…  
-J'y vais seul !  
-Mais  
-Seul j'ai dis ! Lança-t-il sèchement avant de disparaitre à son tour dans les couloirs.

 **W**

New York, 6 Janvier 2011

Tetsuya poussa un petit cri en se sentant une nouvelle fois déraper sur le trottoir trempé, se rattrapant de justesse à une vielle boite aux lettres.

Il souffla, soulagé, avant de remonter le col de son manteau bleu marine et d'enfoncer les mains dans ses poches.

Il était frigorifié, mais un seul le regard sur la ville couverte de blanc suffisait à tout lui faire oublier.

La neige avait toujours eu le don de le faire retomber en enfance, d'effacer tous ses soucis pour éveiller sa partie insouciante et pleine d'espoir.

Oui, même aujourd'hui, malgré son cœur brisé, il sentait ce fourmillement agréable l'envahir, cette envie de sautiller partout en riant jusqu'aux larmes.

Contre toute attente il avait eu un Noël magique, un Noël entouré de gens qui tenaient à lui et c'est motivé et plein de projet qu'ils abordaient tous cette nouvelle année.

 _Cette nouvelle vie_.

Penser à ses amis le fit sourire, il s'arrêta à l'entrée d'un parc, perdu dans ses souvenirs, avant de relever la tête vers le ciel gris, la bouche grande ouverte, tentant de recueillir quelques flocons.

Il n'avait pas conscience d'être suivi depuis une dizaine de minutes par un homme à la chevelure flamboyante, caché derrière l'objectif de son appareil photo.

Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci, pris dans son shooting improvisé oublia toute prudence en se rapprochant un peu plus que Kuroko se rendit compte de sa présence.

Instinctivement il lui envoya violemment sa sacoche hors de prix dans les côtes et l'autre cria en se courbant vers l'avant, tentant de protéger son appareil.

La scène était assez comique et le comportement du « harceleur » ajoutait encore au ridicule de la situation.

L'entendant soudainement s'excuser en japonais, le turquoise cessa tout mouvement, une impression de déjà vu s'emparant peu à peu de lui.

Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge, jusqu'à ce que le roux comprenne qu'il ne risquait plus rien.

Il souffla, se redressant pour faire face correctement à son « agresseur » un sourire presque enfantin sur les lèvres.

-Heureux que tu m'aies compris ! S'exclama-t-il. Dans la tourmente mon japonais est revenu à la surface!

Kuroko ne tiqua pas malgré le tutoiement, il resta figé sur le visage de son interlocuteur comprenant d'où venait cette impression de « déjà vu ».

-Contrairement aux apparences je ne suis un pas un pervers, je suis… Enfin j'étais… Je m'appelle  
-Kagami Taiga… Souffla le turquoise, toujours un peu perdu.

Surpris, le roux ne réagit pas tout de suite avant de paraitre soudainement gêné.

Il baissa légèrement la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés ou quelques flocons étaient accrochés.

-Oh… Je ne pensais pas que tu… que…  
-Je suis un fan. Lâcha simplement Tetsuya, le surprenant une fois de plus.

Son embarra monta encore d'un cran et il acquiesça étrangement en accrochant son appareil photo autour du cou.

-Je dois y aller. Murmura Kuroko. Bonne journée.  
-Attend !

Kagami avait retenu son bras machinalement, agissant avant de réfléchir comme à son habitude.

-Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de m'excuser et de m'expliquer…

L'autre baissa les yeux vers son manteau, coincé entre les doigts du « photographe » qui retira sa main rapidement, comme pris en faute.

-Prenons juste un café ! Proposa-t-il. S'il te plait, je ne veux pas te laisser une mauvaise impression…

Connaissant un peu son histoire, Tetsuya comprit ce qu'il sous entendait et il finit par hocher la tête, arrachant un soupir soulagé au roux qui lui sourit en attrapant sa main, l'entrainant à travers le parc figé dans la neige.

Le turquoise se laissa faire, un peu hébété, les yeux fixés sur ses doigts gantés prisonniers dans ceux de la star.

Il finit par relever la tête pour observer son expression détendue alors qu'il lui vantait les mérites du café vers lequel ils se dirigeaient.

Il rayonnait, comme un enfant à qui l'on venait de promettre une surprise extraordinaire. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et un immense sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres.

Kuroko s'arrêta brusquement, lâchant sa main au passage et Kagami se figea tout de suite pour se tourner vers lui d'un air inquiet.

-Ça va ?

Tetsuya ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder étrangement.

-Oh je t'ai pris la main !

Le roux souffla en jouant avec la lanière de son appareil photo.

-Je t'assure que je n'ai aucune idée derrière la tête ! S'exclama-t-il. Je veux dire, si tu me connais alors tu dois savoir que j'aime les femmes et que…

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, butant sur les mots.

-Je ne cherche pas du tout a… Je ne veux…

Kuroko mit fin à son supplice en se remettant en marche, passant devant lui sans rien dire pour se diriger vers le fameux café.

Le chanteur le suivit des yeux quelques secondes, une fois de plus dérouté, avant de le rejoindre rapidement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

X

Tetsuya appréciait la chaleur qui enveloppait peu à peu son corps.

Doucement il finit par ôter son manteau, ses gants et son bonnet sous le regard amusé de Kagami qui avait enlevé son blouson avant même de pénétrer dans l'établissement.

Le roux avait chanté les louanges des pâtisseries du petit café, mais le turquoise s'était contenté de commander un cappuccino, l'estomac étrangement noué.

-Ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu es ici n'est ce pas ?  
-Six mois. Lâcha simplement Kuroko, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur.  
-Et qu'est ce qui t'amène ?  
-J'ai enfin compris que l'homme avec qui j'étais depuis un an n'en avait absolument rien à faire de moi et j'ai eu besoin de changer d'air !

Taiga resta quelques secondes abasourdi, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle franchise.

Il n'avait pas non plus pensé que l'autre lui mentirait mais de là à lui balancer les choses comme ça…

-Un cœur brisé donc… Souffla t-il en tentant de ne pas baisser les yeux face au regard pénétrant de son interlocuteur. Je ne suis jamais resté plus de quelques mois avec une fille, alors je t'avoue qu'un an ça m'impressionne !  
-Vous n'avez jamais eu le cœur brisé non plus.  
-Euh…  
-Ce n'est pas un reproche, juste un constat.

Kagami acquiesça, une nouvelle fois intimidé.

-Donc, tu…tu dis que tu es un fan… Je suppose que c'était avant que je devienne une épave alcoolique incapable de composer ou qu'on apprenne que j'ai une fille ou  
-Je pense que vous m'avez mal compris. L'interrompit Tetsuya. J'aime votre musique, le reste ne m'intéresse pas.  
-Tu aimes ma musique… Sourit le roux. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était agréable à entendre.

Le turquoise attrapa sa tasse, appréciant le contact bouillant en s'enfonçant plus confortablement dans sa banquette.

Oui il était fan, depuis des années, depuis ses débuts même.

Il l'avait connu avant sa blessure, à l'époque où il faisait le bonheur de l'équipe de basket de son lycée et que tous les recruteurs se l'arrachaient.

Puis plus tard, il avait dansé, ris, pleuré, dragué, fais l'amour et rompu sur les chansons de Kagami.

Assisté à presque tous ses concerts, enregistré toutes ses émissions et séries télés, visionné je ne sais combien de fois ses films et acheté tous les versions disponibles de ses albums et dvd.

Il avait eu ses posters dans sa chambre, ses photos sur son téléphone, ses fonds d'écrans sur son ordinateur et ses mélodies en sonnerie de portable.

Il avait la carte de membre de son fan club officiel dans son portefeuille et sa discographie complète sur son mp3.

Quant au pouvoir et à l'effet que sa voix avait sur lui ou au nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé dans ses fantasmes il préférait ne pas y songer.

Pas maintenant, alors qu'il était assis juste en face de lui à siroter un café comme si de rien n'était.

Il amena machinalement sa tasse à ses lèvres, les yeux rivés sur celles du roux qui se faisaient maltraiter par des dents blanches. Ses yeux clignèrent quelques secondes alors qu'il tentait de repousser les papillons qui prenaient leur envol dans son estomac.

Oui, il était vraiment fan de Kagami Taiga.

-Est-ce que… Commença ce dernier. Est-ce que toi aussi tu penses que mon projet est ridicule ? Enfin peut être que tu ne vois même pas de quoi je parle et que je suis juste  
-Je trouve que c'est un projet qui vous ressemble ! L'interrompit une fois de plus le turquoise. Un projet ambitieux, un peu fou mais sincère et passionnant.  
-Oh… Dommage que les investisseurs ne soient pas du même avis ! S'exclama la star en tentant de masquer sa gêne.  
-Ils ne pensent pas que l'idée de produire, financer et accompagner tout type d'artiste, quelque soit son domaine soit une bonne idée ?  
-Ça ne sera jamais assez rentable d'après eux ! Mais je pense que le plus gros problème vient de moi, personne n'a envie de me faire confiance…

Kuroko hocha la tête dans une moue contrariée qui fit sourire son interlocuteur.

-Je veux juste être à nouveau entouré d'artistes ! S'exclama-t-il. De gens qui aiment ce qu'ils font, qui créent en permanence, fourmillent d'idées, d'envies et d'inspirations ! Pourquoi est ce que je ne pourrais pas produire l'album d'un chanteur tout en éditant le roman d'un écrivain ou en finançant le vernissage d'un peintre ?

Il soupira en jouant avec sa cuillère.

-Seulement pour ça il faut beaucoup d'argent, et j'en ai hélas perdu énormément. Souffla-t-il. Entre les procès avec mon agence, la rupture de contrat, les frais d'avocats, les sponsors qui m'ont lâché, les dégâts que j'ai causé et tout ce que j'ai pu dilapider en alcool, drogue, soirées et folies ridicules…

Ses doigts glissèrent vers un morceau de sucre qu'il tapota nerveusement contre sa tasse, perdu dans ses pensés.

-J'ai fuis ici il y a presque deux ans pour me reconstruire, démarrer une nouvelle vie avec Riko et peu à peu l'envie est revenu, celle de composer, de replonger dans la musique et d'avoir de nouveaux projets aussi. Seulement je suis incapable de créer la moindre chanson, aucune note ne veut sortir de mon esprit et les mots ne ressemblent à rien ! Expliqua-t-il. Alors je me suis dis qu'en soutenant d'autres artistes je pourrais être inspiré, trouver des gens qui pourront écrire pour moi et pour qui je voudrais écrire.  
-Il y a encore plein de personnes qui doivent vous proposer des chansons non ?  
-Oui, j'en reçois pas mal, mais aucune ne me parle, aucune ne me donne la sensation d'avoir été écrite pour moi. Répondit le roux. Je vais sans doute passer pour un gosse capricieux mais j'en voudrais une qui me donne le sentiment que…  
-Qu'elle ne peut-être chantée par personne d'autre que vous. Conclut Kuroko pour lui.  
-Tu dois te dire que je ne suis qu'une star à l'égo surdimensionné non ?  
-Je me dis que vous êtes un artiste qui n'est pas prêt à chanter n'importe quoi dans le seul but de faire de l'argent ou augmenter sa popularité !

Kagami était surpris aussi bien par la réplique que par le ton assez vif du turquoise. Il semblait sûr de sa réponse mais aussi légèrement énervé.

-Est-ce que ton ex était un chanteur prêt à tout pour réussir ? Plaisanta-t-il maladroitement.  
-Un sportif qui a abandonné le basket puis sa seconde passion la musique pour une série médiocre afin de devenir une super star rapidement et sans trop d'efforts ! Lâcha l'autre le visage fermé.

Le chanteur se mordit les lèvres en s'insultant mentalement. Il avait une fois de plus mit les pieds dans le plat sans la moindre délicatesse.

Il avait lancé cette phrase pour rire et tenter de masquer son embarra face au compliment, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse se rapprocher de la réalité.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… C'est juste que même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, tu m'intimides beaucoup et je me retrouve à enchainer les gaffes.

Tetsuya haussa un sourcil.

Il se retrouvait à boire un café avec un de ses artistes préférés et accessoirement fantasme vivant mais c'était ce dernier qui se sentait intimidé par lui ?

C'était une blague non ?

Un peu perdu il regarda le roux qui semblait soudainement absorbé par les miettes sur la table.

Que devait-il répondre à ça ?

Les secondes passèrent et le turquoise finit par laisser échapper quelques mots.

-J'en ai une de chanson… Une que j'ai écrite uniquement pour vous…

Kagami releva brusquement la tête vers lui.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il le fixa avec intensité, comme si les mots peinaient à prendre un sens, puis, une expression blessée se dessina sur son visage avant d'être effacée par quelque chose de plus froid et distant.

-D'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant…Lâcha-t-il dans un sourire méprisant. C'est pour ça que tu as accepté le café et que tu t'es montré si…gentil !

Il ricana, le visage fermé.

-Tu es un énième pseudo-compositeur qui cherche à me refiler une chanson c'est ça ? Poursuivit-il. Tu trainais dans le quartier de mon hôtel en espérant tomber sur moi par « hasard »?

Kuroko n'avait pas bronché, encaissant sans la moindre émotion apparente les accusions et le mépris du chanteur.

-Donne ! Ordonna presque ce dernier en tendant la main vers lui. Je m'en voudrais que tu te sois donné tout ce mal pour rien !

Tetsuya enfila ses gants comme si de rien n'était avant de vider le fond de sa tasse et de se lever pour enfiler son manteau.

-Je comprends enfin pourquoi il est déconseillé de rencontrer les artistes dont on est fan. Lança-t-il avec le même ton détaché. Mais je suppose qu'il va falloir que je me fasse à l'idée que tous les hommes que j'admire sont destinés à me décevoir !

Il sortit quelques billets de son portefeuille qu'il déposa sur la table avant d'attraper son bonnet.

-Le café est pour moi ! Ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Kagami ne sut pas si plusieurs secondes ou minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne réagisse, sortant précipitamment pour tenter de rattraper le turquoise.

Celui-ci avait presque fini de traverser le parc et il accéléra, courant presque pour le rattraper, ce qu'il finit par faire lorsque la nature aidant, l'autre se retrouva les fesses dans la neige.

-Tu m'as fais penser à Keiko ! Lança le chanteur en japonais, s'arrêtant à quelques pas.

Kuroko que la fin de leur conversation et sa chute avaient passablement agacé lui lança un regard assassin.

-Si je t'ai pris en photo c'est parce que tu m'as fais penser à Keiko. Répéta le roux en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
-Une ex ! Explosa Tetsuya. Tu me harcèles à cause d'une ex ?!  
-Ah tu abandonnes enfin le « vous » ! Sourit le chanteur. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être un vieux ringard !

Voyant que l'autre n'avait pas envie de sourire, il reprit une mine plus sérieuse en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

-Keiko est une boite à musique…

Intrigué, le turquoise s'adoucit légèrement, acceptant même son aide pour se relever.

Il grimaça en sentant son pantalon mouillé lui coller à la peau, mais le roux enchaina directement, toujours en japonais.

Est-ce que sa langue maternelle revenait dans certaines situations ou ne voulait-il pas que les gens autour puissent le comprendre ?

-Je l'ai depuis toujours, ma grand-mère me l'a offert lorsque j'étais enfant.

Ils se dirigèrent doucement vers le banc le plus proche, malgré la neige.

-Mes parents se disputaient souvent… Ou plutôt mon père haussait souvent le ton !

Il rit légèrement, sans aucune joie et le turquoise comprit ce qu'il n'avait pas avoué clairement.

-J'étais en permanence angoissé et malgré toutes les peluches et remèdes aux plantes achetés, je ne dormais presque pas. Poursuivit le chanteur. Puis un jour ma grand-mère a débarqué avec cette vielle boite à musique faite main, hors de prix et je suis tombé amoureux.  
-Tu lui as même donné un nom ! Sourit Tetsuya.  
-C'était gravé dessus par l'artisan…

Un petit silence agréable prit place et Kagami appuya plus franchement son dos contre le banc.

-Ce cadeau n'a pas fais qu'accompagner mes nuits et mes moments difficiles, il m'a aussi et surtout permis de découvrir la musique et le pouvoir qu'elle a. Toutes les choses qu'elle peut soigner, les émotions qu'elle transmet, la magie qu'elle crée…

Kuroko acquiesça.

-Pour ma part c'est mon père qui m'a fait découvrir ça. C'est aussi lui qui m'a appris le piano et la guitare. Souffla-t-il. C'était un musicien génial.

Ayant compris que même si le turquoise livrait assez facilement des morceaux de sa vie, il ne s'attardait jamais sur ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à ses événements, le chanteur n'insista pas.

-La dernière fois que le mien a… A vraiment été en colère…

Il s'arrêta un instant, tirant compulsivement sur la fermeture éclair de son blouson.

-La boîte est tombé et depuis…

Il fit de nouveau une pause.

-Tout le monde me dit que le son est exactement pareil, que rien n'a changé mais moi…

Sa voix se fit plus aigüe avant de lui échapper et il expira difficilement.

-Ça fait treize ans que je cherche à la réparer mais à chaque fois c'est un échec. On a beau me dire que tout est parfait, que tout est _« comme avant »_ je sais que c'est faux. Poursuivit-t-il finalement. La mélodie ne m'apaise plus du tout, le son est douloureux, déchirant même. Comme si la magie d'autrefois était scellée.

Il se tourna doucement vers Tetsuya.

-Pourtant, je sais qu'elle est encore là, qu'il suffirait de presque rien pour que…

L'autre le regarda dans les yeux. Il était réellement à l'écoute de son histoire et le chanteur sut qu'il ne regretterait pas d'avoir comme toujours agit impulsivement et de s'être confié à lui.

-Douloureux, brisé mais encore magique… Souffla Kagami. Forcément une superbe photo…

Aucun des deux ne détourna le regard et le roux fut attendri en voyant les rougeurs apparues sur les joues de Kuroko.

Elles n'étaient pas dues au froid il en était certain et c'était adorable.

-Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne cherche pas à m'attirer dans ton lit ? Finit par s'exclamer le turquoise.

Le chanteur écarquilla quelques secondes les yeux, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans qu'un seul mot ne franchisse ses lèvres.

Incapable de se retenir, Tetsuya explosa.

C'était la première fois en six mois qu'il riait aussi fort et aussi librement. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose venait d'exploser en lui et qu'il avait franchit un pas de plus vers la guérison.

Son cœur n'était plus totalement brisé, il s'en rendait enfin compte.

Il avait dansé, ris, pleuré, dragué, fais l'amour et rompu sur les chansons de Kagami.

Alors évidement qu'il guérirait avec.

 **W**

Tokyo, 11 Avril 2015

Tetsuya jeta négligemment son blouson sur l'un des canapés avant de s'installer à son immense bureau en soupirant.

Dans quelques minutes il allait revoir Aomine et étrangement il n'appréhendait absolument pas.

Ces dernières années, il n'avait pas cherché à en apprendre plus sur lui, à suivre sa vie professionnelle ou personnelle et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se retrouverait dans l'une agences que Kagami et lui rachetaient.

Lorsqu'il avait vu son nom sur la liste en prenant connaissance des dossiers il avait cru halluciner, surtout lorsqu'il avait découvert que sa carrière n'avait toujours pas décollé.

Les choses s'étaient passé comme il l'avait prédis, mais il n'en avait retiré aucune satisfaction, il s'était même sentit désolé de voir que le talent de son ex amant n'était pas encore reconnu.

Il n'y avait plus ni amertume ni colère en lui. Toutes ces choses négatives, ces sentiments douloureux avaient disparus il y a des années déjà.

Même ses proches n'avaient pas été inquiets de le laisser gérer la situation seul, Kagami n'ayant pas pu arriver en même temps que lui.

Son associé avait aussi une carrière artistique à gérer et c'était donc souvent à lui que revenait le plus gros du travail.

Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Il adorait son travail.

Il adorait sa vie en général.

Il était heureux de revenir au Japon, heureux que les quelques personnes qui comptent pour lui l'accompagnent et il avait hâte d'être enfin installé.

Oui, il sentait qu'ils allaient tous faire de grandes choses et être heureux ici.

Son portable vibra dans la poche de son jeans et il sortit rapidement en croquant dans un biscuit.

 _« N'oublie pas, toi, moi ce soir… »_

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la photo coquine qui accompagnait le message de Kise.

 _« Pas besoin de m'allumer, tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais oublier un de nos rendez-vous. »_

Sa réponse à peine envoyée, deux coups vifs furent frappés à sa porte, le ramenant rapidement à ses fonctions.

-Entrez ! Lança-t-il en reposant son téléphone.

L'acteur pénétra dans le bureau le visage fermé et le corps complètement tendu, sa rage difficilement contenue.

-Oh Aomine ! Assied-toi je t'en prie ! S'exclama le turquoise en souriant. Tu permets que je te tutoie ? Malgré les années ça serait étrange de se vouvoyer soudainement, non ?

Daiki trouvait son sourire horripilant, tout comme l'aura de bonheur qui l'entourait et cette impression désagréable que le revoir ne lui faisait absolument rien.

Depuis quand était-il aussi expressif ? Aussi vivant ?

Même les miettes de biscuits collées à ses lèvres l'agaçaient !

Et qu'est ce que c'était que ce look ?

Un jeans déchiré, un pull moulant et des bottes de motard délacées !

Quel directeur s'habillait ainsi ?

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda poliment Kuroko en s'installant dans son fauteuil. Toujours accro aux boissons vitaminées ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
-Pardon ?  
-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ?! Hurla carrément Aomine en serrant les poings. Tu es venu pour me narguer ?!

Tetsuya ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait.

Ce n'était même pas les propos de l'acteur qui le surprenait, mais sa colère tout simplement.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver, c'était une première.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'à moins que ça ne touche directement sa carrière il en était incapable.

Il n'accordait pas assez d'importance au reste du monde pour pouvoir réagir aussi violemment.

Il était toujours dans son monde, centré sur lui et ses rêves, tout ce qui se passait autour, tout ce qui arrivait aux autres étaient invisibles à ses yeux et il donnait plus l'impression d'être un automate incapable d'exprimer ou de ressentir la moindre émotion qu'un être humain fait de chair et de sang.

Pourtant là, dans son bureau, cinq ans après leur rupture, Aomine était en colère.

Il était même hors de lui.

-Tu es venu te venger c'est ça ? Cracha l'acteur en se levant. Tu as racheté mon agence juste pour pouvoir me nuire !

Kuroko cligna quelques secondes des yeux, abasourdi, avant qu'un petit rire ne lui échappe.

-Tu penses vraiment que mon monde tourne autour de toi ? Que ces cinq dernières années j'ai vécu avec pour seul objectif une vengeance puérile contre un ex ?

Il rit encore, clairement amusé.

-Tu n'étais pas dans cette agence lorsque l'on s'est quitté et pour être honnête je ne me suis absolument pas intéressé à ta vie ou à ta carrière.  
-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? Cracha l'artiste. Pourquoi as-tu repris cette société ?  
-Parce que c'est ce que je fais. Lâcha simplement le turquoise. En Corée, aux États-Unis, en Europe, en Chine et maintenant au Japon.

Il quitta son siège pour se diriger vers le mini bar et se servir un verre d'eau, le regard noir de l'acteur lui transperçant le dos.

-Depuis quatre ans avec Taiga, on essaye de récupérer toutes les agences en faillites ou celles qui d'après nous n'exploitent pas correctement le talent de ses artistes. Poursuivit-t-il. On a aussi des stations de radios, des chaines de télés, des studios de tournages, des maisons d'éditions, des journaux et magazines, des galeries d'arts…

Il fit une pause, le temps de boire un peu avant de se tourner vers Aomine.

-A côté de ça, on écrit, on compose et on produit. Et évidement Taiga a sa carrière. Ajouta-t-il dans un sourire tendre. Ça ne devrait pas t'étonner, en dehors du basket, c'est ce que j'ai toujours prévu de faire, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire !

Il s'avança vers lui, s'asseyant à moitié sur le rebord de son bureau.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te nuire et j'espère au contraire pouvoir comme pour tous les autres artistes de l'agence t'aider à atteindre tes objectifs de carrière. Expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai aucune rancœur envers toi, ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'a plus aucune importance.  
-NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! Hurla à nouveau Daiki. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'écouter une seconde de plus tes conneries !

Kuroko sursauta avant de poser son verre vide.

Il avait tout fait pour que la conversation avance et qu'ils puissent rapidement se mettre au travail mais l'acteur ne semblait vraiment pas prêt à y mettre du sien.

Sa carrière était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui, alors pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que parler de son retrait de la série était bien plus important que cette « dispute » ridicule ?

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui ne va pas ! Tu pourrais travailler avec le diable si cela te permettait de réussir alors pourquoi pas avec moi ? Lâcha-t-il agacé. Et bordel pourquoi est ce que tu es en colère ? Au pire si l'un de nous doit se sentir mal c'est plutôt moi !  
-JUSTEMENT !  
-Justement quoi ? Questionna le turquoise totalement perdu.

Aomine ne répondit pas, il resta un instant à le dévisager avec colère, les poings serrés avant de sortir rapidement du bureau en claquant la porte.

 **W**

New York, 6 Janvier 2011

Tetsuya sortit timidement de la salle de bain, se demandant encore une fois comment il avait atterri dans la suite de Kagami à utiliser sa douche.

Ce dernier l'avait convaincu de l'accompagner jusqu'à son hôtel, situé tout près du parc pour se réchauffer et se changer et bien qu'il ait été tenté de refuser, son pantalon trempé et glacé avait eu raison de ses réticences.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait dans des vêtements secs, appartenant à l'un des artistes qu'il l'admirait le plus et accessoirement l'un des hommes les plus sexy de la planète.

Il souffla doucement pour reprendre contenance avant de se diriger vers le salon pour rejoindre son hôte.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est moi qui suis gros ou toi qui est mince ? Questionna celui-ci après l'avoir détaillé en silence.  
-Sans doute un peu des deux…  
-Hey ! Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai perdu tout les kilos que j'ai pris pend…

Il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant le sourire moqueur que le turquoise avait du mal à dissimuler.

-Tu plaisantais c'est ça ?  
-Oui, mais je note que le poids est un sujet sensible ! S'exclama Kuroko.

Le chanteur grimaça.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas ce genre de complexe.

Tetsuya écarquilla les yeux, prenant conscience que le roux était réellement complexé par son poids et inquiet de l'image qu'il renvoyait.

Il l'observa plus en détails, s'attardant sur son débardeur qui ne cachait absolument rien de ses bras musclés, légèrement remonté au niveau du ventre, dévoilant un bout de ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés.

Un gloussement étrange lui échappa, attirant l'attention de la star qui lui lança un regard appuyé.

-Je peux ? Questionna-t-il en désignant l'ordinateur portable posé sur le bureau.

Bien que surpris, le roux acquiesça et Kuroko fit rapidement une recherche avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher.

Il se plaça derrière lui, les yeux fixés avec intérêt sur l'écran, prenant connaissance des articles élogieux sur son physique qui s'ajoutaient aux nombreux classements « d'hommes sexy » où son nom figurait dans le haut de la liste voire en première position.

Il vérifia les dates plusieurs fois, s'assurant que tout était récent, son torse presque collé au dos du turquoise.

-Je n'ai pas tapé mon nom sur un moteur de recherche depuis des années, depuis que… Enfin tu vois.  
-A l'époque les critiques avaient été horribles, particulièrement celles sur ton corps. Répondit Tetsuya. Je comprends que ça t'ai marqué.  
-Et bien j'avais pris plus de quinze kilos alors forcement… Murmura Kagami, les yeux dans le vague. Mais ce qui était douloureux, c'était les remarques sur ma musique et le pire, les horreurs sur Riko…  
-Normal que ça ai laissé des traces…

Kuroko tourna doucement la tête vers le chanteur, son visage presque collé contre le sien. Il sentit à nouveau son ventre se contracter et s'éloigna rapidement en secouant la tête.

-Ah bordel ce n'est pas juste ! Les mecs aussi bien foutus que toi ne devraient pas avoir le droit de complexer ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est ce que je devrais dire moi qui n'ai pas un gramme de muscle et que l'on prend encore pour un gamin ?

Un peu hébété, le roux ne réagit pas tout de suite avant d'exploser de rire.

-Est-ce que tu me consoles ou m'engueule au juste ? Je ne sais jamais si tu vas me sauter à la gorge ou me faire un câlin !  
-Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire un câlin ! Grommela Tetsuya en tournant la tête, gêné.  
-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas te coller contre « …

Il marqua une pause pour voir ce qui était écris en gros sur son écran.

-… le torse de marbre de Sexy Kagami» ? Lit-il à haute voix en souriant.

Le turquoise attrapa la petite serviette autour de son cou pour le fouetter, lui arrachant de nouveaux éclats de rire.

-Alors ça y est, on en est déjà à la fessé ?

Il faillit être frappé de nouveau mais il attrapa le bout de tissu éponge bleu nuit avant de tirer d'un coup sec entrainant Kuroko vers lui qui buta presque contre sa poitrine.

Ils se firent face un instant.

Le roux souriait d'un air joueur, taquin même tandis que l'autre semblait partagé entre trouble et gêne.

-Tu me fais vraiment penser à un chaton qui voudrait se faire passer pour un tigre… Souffla la star. Ça me donne envie de te câliner et te chouchouter comme je le fais avec Riko!  
-Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour être mon père ? Grommela son invité en s'éloignant, laissant sa serviette entre ses mains.  
-Un grand frère alors ! Répondit-il en se laissant tomber dans l'un des canapés.

L'expression de Tetsuya n'était pas loin de celle d'un adulte agacé par les élucubrations d'un enfant.

-Ça t'arrive souvent de proposer à des inconnus l'adoption ?  
-C'est la première fois que je rencontre un petit félin qui me fait penser à Keiko ! Répondit l'autre avec entrain.

Kuroko roula des yeux, puis face au silence qui s'installait, il se sentit à nouveau intimidé.

-Bon, je vais y aller, je t'ai assez dérangé comme ça.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il sentit les bras du chanteur s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, collant son torse contre son dos.

-Ah non ! Maintenant que j'ai trouvé je ne te lâche plus ! S'exclama celui-ci comme un enfant malicieux. Tu ne m'as même pas encore montré ta chanson !

Oubliant qu'il était en quelque sorte entre les bras de son hôte, le turquoise se retourna vers lui, tentant de faire fi de l'habitude que semblaient avoir pris leurs visages de se retrouver presque collés l'un à l'autre.

-Ma chanson ? Souffla-t-il perdu. Mais je croyais que  
-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure ! L'interrompit Kagami, sans mettre de distance entre eux. J'ai l'habitude d'être abordé par des gens intéressés et j'étais tellement heureux de cette connexion entre nous que sur le coup je me suis dis que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.  
-Connexion ? Répéta Tetsuya totalement hébété.

La star sourit avant de s'éloigner doucement.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien me montrer cette chanson écrite juste pour moi ?

Kuroko baissa légèrement la tête en triturant ses doigts.

C'était une chose d'écrire des chansons dans sa chambre en se disant que tel ou tel artiste serait parfait pour l'interpréter, ça en était une autre de faire écouter l'une de ses créations à son idole.

Avant, il aurait vu ça comme une opportunité géniale à ne surtout pas rater, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde, totalement sûr de son talent et de ses œuvres, mais depuis Aomine rien n'était pareil.

Leur rupture lui avait permis de réaliser que cette relation avait ébranlé sa confiance en lui et son estime de sois.

Il ne se sentait plus spécialement bien dans sa peau, il pensait de plus en plus souvent qu'il était trop banal et ennuyeux, que sa musique n'avait aucun intérêt et que ses rêves étaient voués à l'échec.

Pourrait-il vraiment supporter les critiques de celui qu'il admirait tant ?

-Aller Tetsu, s'il te plait ! Couina le chanteur en gonflant les joues. Tu ne vas pas bouder ton nouveau grand frère quand même !  
-Déjà c'est toi qui es parti pour bouder puis je n'ai jamais dis que je t'acceptais comme gr…

Il s'arrêta brusquement en soupirant, comme atterré par sa propre remarque.

-Qui t'a permis de m'appeler Tetsu en plus ? Seuls mes amis peuvent.  
-Ah ça ne me plait pas ! Grogna le roux. Faudra que je trouve un surnom plus intime alors !

Kuroko soupira de nouveau en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

La réputation de « sale gosse » du chanteur n'était pas usurpée !

-S'il te plait… Souffla celui-ci. J'ai vraiment envie de découvrir ce que tu as écris pour moi !

Le turquoise sut en croisant le regard de Kagami qu'il ne pourrait plus lui dire non, qu'il ne pourrait sans doute _plus jamais_ lui dire non.

Il inspira, comme pour se donner du courage avant d'attraper son sac dans lequel il fouilla nerveusement.

La star sourit en constatant qu'il n'était pas le seul accro à la technologie et attrapa la tablette que lui tendait son invité.

-Là ce sont les paroles. Souffla Tetsuya.

Puis il connecta une clé USB à l'ordinateur du bureau, les mains légèrement tremblantes, lançant la mélodie avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

Le chanteur semblait concentré sur les paroles et se sentant envahir par l'angoisse, le plus jeune préféra fermer les yeux pour ne pas interpréter les expressions de son visage et ainsi essayer de calmer ses craintes.

Le temps s'était presque figé et toutes les secondes étaient des heures pour le jeune auteur compositeur qui n'osait plus respirer, redoutant de plus en plus le moment du verdict.

Le silence finit par revenir dans la suite et les ongles de Kuroko s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir du canapé alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient doucement.

Il tomba immédiatement sur le regard profond du roux, caché par quelques mèches flamboyantes.

Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche et le cœur de Tetsuya cognait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, prêt à s'écraser sur la moquette chocolat de la chambre.

Kagami finit enfin par réagir, il déposa doucement la tablette sur la table basse devant lui avant de sortir son portable, sous le regard curieux du turquoise.

-Dans combien de temps tu peux être là ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu as replongé ? S'inquiéta son interlocuteur. C'est Riko?  
-Calme-toi, tout va bien ! Le rassura le roux. Tout va très bien même. Je compte retourner en studio.

Kuroko sursauta dans son fauteuil, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte dans une moue ridicule.

-Putain tu fais chier mec ! Grogna celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Si ce n'est pas urgent alors ça attendra deux semaines ou ju

Son meilleur ami se sut soudainement, semblant enfin réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Tu retournes en studio ? S'exclama-t-il en haletant presque. Tu vas… tu vas chanter ?!  
-Mieux que ça, je vais enregistrer un putain de tube ! Sourit le chanteur en regardant son nouveau « petit frère » droit dans les yeux.  
-Je prends le prochain vol ! S'exclama l'autre d'une voix décidée. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai mon billet en main !

 **W**

Tokyo, 13 Avril 2015

Kuroko s'étira en baillant, épuisé par sa dernière nuit blanche.

Il n'était là que depuis deux jours mais la charge de travail était impressionnante et il avait préféré s'y mettre le plus vite possible.

Il n'avait pas encore pu discuter avec tous les artistes de leurs désirs et objectifs mais c'était ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur et il espérait pouvoir répondre le plus favorablement possible aux attentes de chacun.

Il soupira en pensant que ça s'annonçait plus compliqué que prévu dans le cas d'Aomine.

Depuis leur dernière entrevu, l'acteur n'avait pas donné signe de vie ni mis les pieds à l'agence et la pauvre Satsuki semblait être à cour d'excuse.

Il caressa un instant son téléphone, l'envie d'appeler Kagami se faisant ressentir puis se souvenant qu'il devait être sur scène il sourit et se rabattit sur l'une de ses chansons.

La première qu'il avait écrite pour lui, celle qu'il avait composée avant même de le connaitre et qu'il lui avait fait écouter dans cette chambre d'hôtel à New York.

Celle comme tant d'autres que sa rupture avec Aomine lui avait inspirées.

 _ **« Je fais mes valises parce que l'aventure est finie. Et nous n'avons jamais été assez bien l'un pour l'autre. Tu m'as fait vivre l'enfer à chaque fois que j'ai essayé. Ce soir je vais te faire payer une dernière fois »**_

De son côté l'acteur venait de s'installer dans l'une des salles de repos de l'agence, accompagné de son meilleur ami Yukio avec qui il avait passé les dernières quarante-huit heures.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé du retour du turquoise et de la colère que cela avait provoqué cherchant encore et toujours la cause de toute cette rage.

Pourquoi ?

C'est ce que Yukio avait demandé en voyant son état et sur le coup il n'avait pas su répondre.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi ?

Le revoir ou non, ici ou ailleurs, patron ou pas… Qu'est ce que ça changeait pour lui ?

Tant que Kuroko respectait sa parole, tant qu'il gérait correctement sa carrière alors rien d'autre ne comptais non ?

Il avait essayé de s'en convaincre, de se raisonner, mais la colère revenait avec toujours plus de force jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par accepter l'idée que le retour de son ex lui déplaisait.

Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il lui avait manqué…

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas non plus dire qu'il ne pensait jamais à lui ou à son comportement de l'époque.

Il soupira en attrapant le café que lui tendait son ami, le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

Après le départ de Tetsuya rien n'avait changé.

Du moins au début.

Il était en plein tournage de la seconde saison de sa série et les premiers jours avaient été joyeux, excitants et bien remplis, pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé à lui.

Il ne le faisait jamais lorsqu'il était sur le plateau alors pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

Les choses avaient commencé par une simple remarque, une phrase anodine qu'un assistant lui avait lancée en souriant.

Là il s'était rendu compte qu'en effet il ne quittait presque jamais son téléphone des yeux, que même inconsciemment il vérifiait ses messages un nombre incalculable de fois.

Et il s'était souvenu et il avait compris.

Normalement Kuroko lui envoyait des textos plusieurs fois par jour, pour demander des nouvelles, lui rappeler de prendre soin de lui, le tenir au courant ce qui se passait dans la vie de son petit frère, lui dire _« je t'aime »_ et _« tu me manques »…_

Il avait trouvé ça étrange de ne pas avoir de nouvelle, jamais son amant ne l'avait boudé ainsi mais au lieu de simplement l'appeler il avait éteint son téléphone.

 _ **« Ne sois pas timide, je veux que les voisins entendent la façon dont on le faisait au début... Prends ton temps, j'attends à la porte. Et je vais le faire, le faire, le faire, le faire. Jusqu'à ce que tu en veuilles plus »**_

La seconde fois qu'il avait senti que les choses étaient différentes c'était juste avant le tournage d'une scène difficile. Comme à son habitude il avait appelé Tetsuya pour lui en parler, avoir son avis mais surtout pour l'entendre le rassurer, lui répéter qu'il était meilleur et qu'il allait forcement y arriver.

A sa plus grande surprise le plus jeune n'avait pas répondu, il était tombé directement sur sa messagerie malgré ses nombreux essais.

Et une fois de plus au lieu de se poser des questions, de laisser un message ou d'essayer d'avoir de ses nouvelles il avait éteint son téléphone.

Il avait continué à tourner, sortir, faire la fête avec les autres acteurs, entretenir la rumeur de son histoire avec Yuri, continué à faire le « buzz »

Ce n'est qu'au moment de rentrer, en franchissant le seuil de son appartement que l'absence de son amant l'avait encore frappé.

Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, mais ce dernier prenait soin de son loft pendant son absence et s'occupait de son petit frère qui était venu vivre avec lui.

Normalement, lorsqu'il revenait enfin à la maison, Kuroko l'accueillait avec un bon repas et des heures de sexe avant que son cadet ne vienne les déranger volontairement pour l'agacer s'accaparant toute l'attention du turquoise.

Ce jour là, il avait été accueilli par le silence.

Soudain, l'image du plus jeune quelques semaines plus tôt lui annonçant qu'il le quittait et venait lui offrir un dernier cadeau lui était revenue en tête.

La façon dont il l'avait plaqué contre le mur, ses lèvres sur les siennes et sa main se glissant dans son jeans.

Il en avait profité comme toujours, sans réellement prêter attention aux mots de son amant sur cette « dernière fois », obnubilé comme à son habitude par son plaisir uniquement.

Il se souvenait à peine de ce que l'autre lui avait dit, seules les images de leurs deux corps semblaient imprimées dans sa mémoire.

Il avait retrouvé sa chambre, refaisant le chemin qu'ils avaient parsemé de leurs vêtements quelques semaines avant, toujours dans le même silence inhabituel pour finir par se rendre compte que toutes les affaires du turquoise avaient disparues.

 _ **« La température monte, ne te bats pas. Je me fous de ce que tu dis que tu vas faire bébé (Embrasser tes lèvres, si douces, et les mordre) Quand j'en aurai fini, tu vas regretter de m'avoir abandonné. Je fais mes valises parce que l'aventure est finie. Et nous n'avons jamais été assez bien l'un pour l'autre. Tu m'as fait vivre l'enfer à chaque fois que j'ai essayé. Ce soir je vais te faire payer une dernière fois »**_

Son lit encore défait lui avait renvoyé les images du reste de leur nuit enflammée et c'est des souvenirs plein la tête qu'il s'était déshabillé, abandonnant ses valises dans un coin avant de s'allonger sur le ventre.

Malgré le temps écoulé, l'odeur sucrée de Tetsuya était encore présente sur son oreiller et il l'avait respiré à plein poumons tandis qu'il comprenait enfin qu'il avait bel et bien était largué.

Puis il avait décroché son téléphone et appelé Yuri.

Plus rien n'empêchait leur fausse histoire de devenir vraie et ils étaient sortis ensemble environ un mois ensemble avant que la jeune femme ne lui donne des envies de meurtre.

Le buzz autour de leur couple s'était vite essoufflé, il n'avait donc eu aucune raison de se forcer à rester en bon terme avec elle et avait repris sa vie de célibataire, enchainant les liaisons sans lendemain et sans aucune contrainte.

Son petit frère l'ayant renié suite au départ de Kuroko, l'appartement était vide et il ne s'était pas privé de faire la fête tous les jours entouré « d'amis » superficiels et persuadés comme lui d'être les stars mondiales de demain.

Lorsque le moment de se préparer pour la troisième saison de sa série était arrivé, son scénario en mains, seul dans son appartement l'absence de son amant c'était de nouveau fait ressentir.

Personne pour lire et commenter l'histoire avec lui, personne pour le motiver et lui donner la réplique.

Plus de massages lorsqu'il était fatigué, de couverture retrouvé au matin lorsqu'il s'endormait, de repas délicieux pour lui donner des forces ou de strip-tease pour le récompenser.

Personne pour lui sourire sincèrement et en toute circonstance.

Aucune voix lui murmurant qu'il était meilleur.

Plus de _« Tu me manques »_ et plus aucun _« Je t'aime »_

Jamais il n'avait trouvé le temps aussi long, jamais la découverte et l'apprentissage d'un nouveau scénario ne lui avait paru aussi difficile.

Alors il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence.

D'une certaine façon Tetsuya lui manquait.

Certes il n'était pas amoureux, mais sa vie n'était plus la même sans lui.

Et au lieu de chercher à s'excuser, à avoir de ses nouvelles ou à se remettre en cause il avait tout simplement voulut le remplacer.

Il avait cherché une fille pour que les choses soient plus simple et sans risque pour sa carrière, s'était assuré qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui et il était sorti avec elle.

Il avait besoin d'être aimé, c'était vital et en attendant que le monde entier l'adule et l'adore il devait se contenter d'être « en couple ».

 _ **« Tu te souviens avant, je disais que personne n'était mieux et que je changerais ta vie pour toujours. Tu m'as tenu pour acquis, tu pensais que c'était un jeu. Tu es sur le point de l'avoir tellement bien que ton prochain mec connaîtra mon nom. »**_

Il ne comptait même plus les « copines » qu'il avait eues à cette époque, enchainant les relations dans l'espoir de retrouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui apporter la même chose que Kuroko, persuadé que personne n'était irremplaçable.

Il avait vécu ainsi pendant des années, continuant à sortir avec des filles auquel il n'était même plus fidèle, à fréquenter des gens aussi égocentriques que lui et à prendre de mauvaises décisions dans le seul but de devenir célèbre le plus vite possible.

Puis un jour en déménageant il était retombé sur de vieux cartons dont il avait oublié l'existence, de vielles choses appartenant à un _« autre »_ lui.

Son ancien maillot de basket, son ballon dédicacé, la paire de chaussure qu'il avait usée aux côtés de Tetsuya sur un vieux terrain qui n'existait sans doute plus, ses classiques de théâtre qu'il adorait relire avec le turquoise pour lui donner la réplique, de vielles mélodies enregistrées à deux ou encore la liste des choses qu'il aimerait réaliser avant la fin de sa vie.

Puis au fond du carton, l'album que le plus jeune avait fait pour lui, avec des photos de son frère, de ses parents et de toutes les choses importantes qu'il avait ratées lors de ses déplacements pendant l'année où ils avaient été ensemble.

Il n'y avait aucune photo d'eux deux, aucune de Kuroko seul non plus. Les seules où il était présent étaient celles avec son cadet, ce dernier ayant certainement dû insister pour qu'ils posent ensemble.

En refermant l'album sur les sourires de son frère et son ancien amant il s'était senti soudainement horriblement vide et incroyablement nostalgique.

L'impression que tout était mieux _« avant »_ l'avait submergé et il avait laissé couler ses larmes pour la première fois depuis presque dix ans avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, le carton posé près de lui.

Il s'était réveillé des heures plus tard suite à un rêve érotique particulièrement intense et réaliste où Tetsuya s'était invité et c'est en pensant à ce dernier qu'il s'était soulagé avant que le vide qu'était devenue sa vie ne le frappe de nouveau.

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas réellement en comprendre la raison ces moments là avaient été un véritable déclic et dès le lendemain matin sa décision de se reprendre en main était prise.

Il avait viré les gens qui squattaient chez lui, arrêté d'organiser et d'aller à des soirées tous les jours et ainsi perdu tous ses « amis ».

Seul Yukio était resté et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Il avait cessé de profiter de l'amour de pauvres filles pour se contenter de sexe rapide et sans attache, comprenant qu'à défaut d'être capable d'aimer il pouvait au moins arrêter de faire souffrir les autres.

Il avait aussi fait le triste bilan de sa carrière et avait finit par comprendre que son agence faisait son possible pour l'empêcher de tenter de nouvelles aventures, refusant pour lui tous les rôles qui ne correspondaient pas à l'image du personnage de sa série.

Ouvrir les yeux sur ça, sur son comportement et ses erreurs n'avait pas été facile et il avait eu une période de déprime douloureuse pendant laquelle il avait envisagé de tout quitter avant de finir par se reprendre.

Depuis environ six mois il avait retrouvé l'envie et la détermination nécessaire pour enfin réaliser ses rêves et se donner les moyens d'y parvenir, c'est pourquoi en apprenant que son agence était reprise il avait été ravi et rempli d'espoir et d'attente.

Puis il avait fallu que le patron soit Kuroko…

 _ **« Laisses tes cheveux détachés bébé, éteints la lumière. Attrapes un gilet de sauvetage, on navigue dans l'extase. (Ne te retiens pas bébé, cries juste) C'est la dernière fois que tu auras un homme qui te fera ça comme moi. Je fais mes valises parce que l'aventure est finie. Et nous n'avons jamais été assez bien l'un pour l'autre. Tu m'as fait vivre l'enfer à chaque fois que j'ai essayé. Ce soir je vais te faire payer une dernière fois »**_

Pourquoi était-il si en colère de le revoir ?

Après tout leur histoire appartenait au passé et il était capable de faire face à toutes ses « ex » sans aucune rancune ni colère.

Alors pourquoi les choses étaient différentes avec Tetsuya?

C'était ce que son meilleur ami lui avait demandé lorsqu'il avait débarqué chez lui hors de lui il y a deux jours.

Il avait donc dû y penser et avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas le fait de le revoir le problème, ni même qu'il soit le nouveau propriétaire de son agence.

Non le problème, c'était tout le reste.

Il avait craché tout son ressenti à Yukio, jusqu'à ce que toute sa rage soit épuisée espérant pouvoir ainsi revenir lui faire face et parler de sa carrière.

Mais maintenant qu'il était là, maintenant que les souvenirs de ces années passées lui revenaient en mémoire il sentait sa colère revenir avec encore plus de force et d'intensité.

Il reposa bruyamment sa tasse, faisant sursauter son meilleur ami qui tressaillit face à sa mine fermée et se leva brusquement pour rejoindre le couloir.

-Non, Daiki ne déconne pas ! S'exclama Yukio en comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire. N'y va pas, tu vas le regretter !

Kuroko était installé dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés, profitant de la voix de celui qui l'avait aidé à se reconstruire et s'épanouir, chantonnant doucement les paroles qu'il avait écrites il y a cinq ans.

Seulement cinq ans ? C'est ce qu'il était tenté de se demander.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses ces dernières années, tellement de choses magnifiques qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà vécu une vie entière.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de bonheur et de moments magiques à vivre.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter autant de bonheur ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, son regard glissant doucement sur les photos de ceux qui illuminaient son existence.

Le pincement de lèvres sexy de Kise, l'expression déterminée de Maya, les yeux tendres mais tristes de Kazunari, le sourire lumineux de Riko, la bouille d'abruti de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère et évidement…

Il attrapa doucement un cadre en particulier, sentant son cœur palpiter à la simple vu de la sensualité sauvage que l'objectif avait réussi à capturer.

La porte de son bureau claqua, le ramenant brusquement sur terre.

-Aomine ? S'exclama-t-il encore sous le choc.  
-Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Cria l'acteur en s'avançant. Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
-Ecoute, tu devrais d'abord te calmer et  
-Tu t'es insinué, imposé dans ma vie ! Reprit l'autre. Tu as fais en sorte d'être irremplaçable, de me rendre dépendant puis tu es parti sans un mot !  
-Sans un mot ?!

Kuroko était autant choqué qu'indigné.

-Je t'ai dis ce qui n'allait pas ! Je t'ai expliqué que si tu tenais à rendre ton histoire avec Yuri officielle alors je ne pourrais pas rester ! Répondit-il. Tu l'as quand même fait, tu t'es obstiné comme tu le faisais toujours !

Il quitta rapidement son fauteuil pour se rapprocher de l'artiste.

-Alors je suis venu jusqu'à chez toi pour ramasser mes affaires, je t'ai attendu et je t'ai dis que je te quittais, que c'était fini et toi tu n'as même pas dis un mot, tu as juste profité de mon cadeau !  
-Tu es venu baiser et tu t'es barré le lendemain comme un voleur pour ne plus jamais donner de nouvelles !  
-Et alors ? Tu veux me faire croire que je t'ai manqué ? Que tu m'as appelé ou cherché, que tu es venu chez moi et téléphoné à mes amis ?

Aomine ne répondit pas, et Tetsuya ricana doucement.

-Non, c'est ton frère qui as fait tout ça, lui qui s'est inquiété pour moi et qui m'a demandé de ne pas partir lorsque j'ai décidé de quitter le pays ! Souffla-t-il. Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, tu n'as toujours eu besoin que de toi, alors ne viens pas me cracher à la figure des mots tel que « irremplaçable » ou « dépendance », je doute même que tu en connaisses la définition !  
-Si tu avais des choses à me reprocher alors il fallait me le dire il fallait  
-Je n'ai fais que ça ! Je n'ai fais que ça mais tu ne m'as jamais écouté ! L'interrompit le turquoise. J'ai passé un an de ma vie à essayer de compter pour toi, a essayé d'avoir une place dans ta vie !  
-Mais tu avais une place !  
-Ah bon ? Et j'étais quoi ? Ta bonne ou ton vide-couilles ?

Daiki ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussi tôt, conscient que c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait traité.

-Si tu me disais quel est le vrai problème ? Questionna le jeune directeur. C'est le fait que j'ai réussi à construire ma vie sans le grand Aomine ?

L'acteur grimaça et il souffla en secouant la tête.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est vraiment ça ? C'est parce que malgré notre rupture je n'ai pas fini déprimé au fond d'un trou ?!  
-Ce n'est pas ça c'est  
-Va te faire foutre ! Lança Tetsuya. Toi, ta mauvaise foi et ton putain d'égo surdimensionné !

Il s'éloigna, détournant le regard, prêt à se réinstaller dans son fauteuil.

-TU M'AS ABANDONNE ! Explosa soudainement l'acteur. Tu avais dis que tu me soutiendrais toujours que tu m'aiderais à réaliser mes rêves et tu m'as abandonné !

Surpris, Kuroko mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, incapable de trouver quoi répondre à une telle accusation.

Daiki avançait vers lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux et il ne pouvait dire s'il semblait en colère ou juste malheureux.

Machinalement il recula jusqu'à buter contre son bureau, redoutant la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Aomine tendit la main vers lui, mais il fut attiré brusquement vers l'arrière avant de pouvoir le toucher.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, son agresseur lui offrit un violent coup de poings dans la mâchoire.

-Ça fait cinq ans que je rêve de faire ça ! S'exclama le nouvel arrivant en secouant la main de douleur.  
-Shun ! Cria le turquoise en reprenant ses esprits.

L'autre se tourna doucement vers lui.

-Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?  
-Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ?! S'exclama Kuroko.  
-Peut-être mais moi je serais toujours ton prince charmant dévoué ! Sourit le brun.

Tetsuya roula des yeux avant de sourire à son tour.

-Merci.  
-Toujours la pour ma princesse ! Répondit l'autre.

Il reçut une tape sur la tête en retour puis le turquoise se décala pour faire face à Aomine qui avait été rejoins par Yukio.

-Ta carrière est la seule chose qui compte, la seule chose qui a toujours compté pour toi, nous le savons tous les deux. Lança-t-il. Je t'ai aimé, tu m'as utilisé et j'ai fini par partir, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Nous avons évolué chacun de notre côté et j'espère que nous pourrons continuer à le faire le plus sereinement possible.

Il enfila sa veste sous le regard attentif de Shun.

-Je vais m'occuper de ton retrait de la série. Poursuivit-t-il. Lorsque tu seras prêt à discuter de tes projets ou de ton départ pour une autre agence, vient me voir.

Kasamatsu hocha la tête pour acquiescer à la place de son meilleur ami.

-Bonne soirée ! Conclut Kuroko en quittant son bureau avec Izuki.

Daiki s'autorisa enfin une grimace de douleur.

-Tu es fier de toi ? S'exclama son ami en le tirant dans le couloir. Je t'avais dis que tu le regretterais !  
-Qui est-ce ? Demanda l'autre en ignorant sa remarque, les yeux rivés sur son ex amant enlaçant son « agresseur »

Yukio suivit son regard avant de lui répondre.

-Izuki Shun, il est moitié chinois.

 _ **« Je fais mes valises parce que l'aventure est finie. Et nous n'avons jamais été assez bien l'un pour l'autre. Tu m'as fait vivre l'enfer à chaque fois que j'ai essayé. Ce soir je vais te faire payer une dernière fois »**_

 **W**

New-York, 31 janvier 2011

Kuroko soupira en regardant autour de lui, prenant doucement connaissance de sa nouvelle chambre.

Il ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais dire non à Kagami.

Ce dernier apprenant que depuis six mois il changeait régulièrement d'hôtel avait tenu à ce qu'il vienne dans le sien, réservant même la suite en face de la sienne et bien que le turquoise ait répondu qu'il ne souhaitait pas comme lui vivre dans un palace mais trouver un appartement, il avait finit par accepter en ajoutant qu'il fallait ajouter trois autres chambres.

 _« Le cercle C est inséparable »_ voilà ce qu'il avait répondu au roux qui ravi n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait à poser ses valises dans cette chambre luxueuse alors qu'il avait prévu de se trouver enfin un vrai logement.

-Ce sale gosse à vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il avait menti au chanteur, déclarant qu'il ne s'installerait que demain pour éviter que celui-ci ne le gêne en voulant absolument l'aider.

Il bouderait sûrement, mais la surprise lui ferait plaisir.

Voyant que l'heure de leur rendez vous au studio avec Shun approchait il attrapa ses affaires et sortit rapidement de sa suite, n'ayant qu'un pas à faire pour se retrouver face à celle de Kagami.

Le calme le surprit.

En effet, depuis quinze jours, depuis qu'il lui avait fait écouter sa chanson, de la musique résonnait en permanence dans la chambre d'hôtel et ils avaient passé des heures enfermés à retravailler certain de ses textes, cherchant l'inspiration pour un éventuel album.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, pas un seul son ne lui parvenait.

Il haussa les épaules avant de taper avec une légère appréhension.

Il rit en entendant le chanteur se cogner et pousser un juron, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre autant de temps.

Au bout d'environ une minute, le roux lui ouvrit enfin.

Tetsuya observa avec stupeur son peignoir mal fermé, ses cheveux en bataille et son visage rougi.

-Je te dérange en plein porno, c'est ça ? S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Les joues de la star devinrent rouge cerise et il se mordit la lèvre en se poussant pour laisser entrer le plus jeune.

-Ne sois pas si gêné, on est tous pareil tu sais ! Le rassura-t-il. Moi aussi ça m'arrive.

Taiga s'appuya contre une commode en soupirant.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ce genre d'images maintenant.

Surpris, le turquoise le dévisagea, cherchant à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, puis soudain la pochette du film lui sauta aux yeux.

L'espace d'un instant il crut halluciner, puis il finit par rire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Cria presque Kagami. Enfin si mais… c'est…  
-Du calme ! L'interrompit Kuroko. C'est juste que le mec sur la pochette, c'est Kise !

Le chanteur parut horrifié.

-Kise, ton ami que je dois bientôt rencontrer ?  
-Ouais, et crois moi il va être très flatté que tu débutes avec un de ses classiques !  
-Hors de question de lui en parler ! Ca doit rester entre nous !

Face à son air paniqué, Tetsuya choisit de ne pas plus le taquiner.

-Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux parler ?  
-Je… je voulais savoir si ça me ferait de l'effet. Souffla Taiga. Seulement au final je n'ai même pas pu garder les yeux plus de deux secondes sur l'écran.  
-Mais pourquoi essayer une chose pareille ?

Le roux gonfla les joues avant de détourner la tête.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas… Lâcha-t-il. Parce que tu me troubles.

Kuroko tenta de garder son calme, retenant de justesse un gloussement étranglé.

\- Comme tu le sais, j'ai toujours aimé les femmes. Beaucoup trop même ! Poursuivit l'autre. J'ai eu une période dont je ne suis pas fier où j'ai enchainé les conquêtes, mais jamais… Jamais mon regard ne s'est posé sur un autre homme !

Il marqua une pause, essayant d'être le plus clair possible au vu de la situation.

-Mais maintenant je me dis que j'étais peut-être juste conditionné pour être hétéro et que du coup je n'ai jamais…

Il s'arrêta de nouveau en soupirant.

-C'est juste que tu me fais ressentir des choses…Des choses que je n'ai ressenties jusque là qu'avec des femmes.

Tetsuya s'avança doucement vers lui pour lui attraper le poignet.

Il avait l'air totalement perdu et cette vision presque misérable lui faisait de la peine.

-Habille-toi ! Lui souffla-t-il. Prendre l'air te fera du bien et si on arrive en retard, Izuki va nous tuer !

Kagami le regarda quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Une fois le roux hors de vu, le plus jeune souffla bruyamment en portant une main à son cœur.

Le chanteur avait vraiment le don de le mettre dans tous ses états.

Il se laissa tomber dans l'un des canapés, s'allongeant sur le dos, toujours perdu dans ses pensés.

Taiga était exactement comme il se montrait dans les émissions télé, il ne trichait pas.

Il pouvait être aussi bien puéril que mâture, ultra-confiant que totalement désemparé et passer d'un comportement de lover ridicule à celui d'une vierge effarouchée !

-Merde ! Souffla-t-il le regard fixé au plafond.

Ce n'était déjà pas facile de côtoyer quelqu'un sur qui il avait fantasmé si longtemps sans trop se trahir alors si en plus le fantasme en question n'y mettait pas du sien…

-Petit con… Sourit-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il s'assoupit doucement, sortant de sa torpeur lorsqu'une main douce lui caressa la joue.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Shun pour annuler ? Questionna le roux. Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de sommeil.

Tetsuya papillonna des yeux avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Embrasse-moi… Murmura-t-il.

Kagami balbutia, totalement sous le choc et le turquoise le regarda faire la carpe encore un peu avant de mettre fin à son supplice.

-Tu ne peux pas ? Sourit-il. Alors je pense que je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire !

Il repoussa doucement le chanteur en riant pour se lever.

-Aller, viens, sinon Shun va vraiment péter un câble !

Presque machinalement, le chanteur se leva pour attraper son blouson et le suivre, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

X

La mine choquée de Kagami avait finie par disparaitre et l'enregistrement studio s'était passé pour le mieux.

Izuki avait râlé, faisant son perfectionniste mais au final il avait été plus que satisfait du résultat.

Kuroko sourit en le regardant se chamailler avec le chanteur comme deux enfants.

Leur première rencontre n'avait pas été des plus simples, le brun s'était montré méfiant, le prenant sans doute pour un auteur de plus cherchant à profiter de son meilleur ami.

Mais une fois le roux derrière le micro, il avait oublié toute sa rancœur et lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du studio au petit matin il l'avait même remercié, allant jusqu'à offrir le café.

Le plus jeune adorait se retrouver ici à travailler avec lui et le chanteur jusqu'à perdre toute notion du temps, tous animés par la même passion et la même envie.

Il se sentait revivre depuis que la star était entrée dans sa vie.

Sa rencontre avec Kise, Maya et Kazunari lui avait donné le courage de se reprendre en mains, et Taiga lui offrait carrément l'opportunité d'une nouvelle vie.

Perdu dans ses pensés il n'avait pas remarqué que les deux autres avaient quitté la cabine d'enregistrement.

-Est-ce que je peux enfin répondre à ta proposition ? Murmura le roux à son oreille en se collant derrière lui.

Tetsuya frissonna.

Est-ce que ce sale gosse avait la moindre idée du pouvoir que sa voix pouvait avoir sur lui ?

-Alors, est ce que j'ai le droit à une seconde chance ?

Le turquoise se tourna en tentant de garder ses esprits, mais il se retrouva bloqué entre la console de contrôle et le corps du chanteur.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Murmura-t-il péniblement contre les lèvres de ce dernier.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaitre Shun qui les regarda d'abord surpris, avant de prendre une expression blasée.

-Je dérange peut-être ?

Kuroko se défit rapidement de l'emprise du chanteur, tirant machinalement son pull vers le bas.

-Shuuuun ! Pleurnicha la star en se jetant au cou de son meilleur ami. Je me suis fais rejeter par mon chaton !

Tetsuya recracha le verre d'eau qu'il venait de se servir.

-Ton quoi ?  
-Mon chaton ! S'exclama le roux en souriant. C'est mignon hein ? Je trouve que ça te va parfaitement bien !  
-Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je castre ! Gronda le plus jeune les joues roses en claquant la porte. Je vais récupérer mes affaires !  
-Oh j'aime tellement lorsqu'il sort les griffes ! S'extasia le chanteur.

Shun secoua la tête.

-Je me disais bien que ces histoires de petit frère c'étaient des conneries ! Lança-t-il. Tu as beau dire que tu n'as aucune arrière-pensée, ton regard est constamment fixé sur son cul ! Je commence même à craindre pour le mien d'ailleurs !

Kagami grimaça.

-Si un jour je suis à ce point désespéré, j'irais plutôt me fournir dans un zoo ! Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je suis sûr de trouver bien mieux que ce tu as à offrir chez les primates !  
-Comment oses-tu comparer mon derrière à celui d'un singe ? S'indigna Izuki en hurlant. Certain paieraient des millions, tueraient même ne serait-ce que pour être écrasé par mon cul ! Il a même été élu plusieurs fois numéro un des culs les plus…

Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'en sortant de la pièce il tomba sur deux personnes venus apparemment enregistrer.

Évidement il avait fallu qu'il s'exprime en anglais et non en japonais ou en chinois, aucune chance que ses propos n'aient pas été compris.

Il balbutia des excuses, rouge de honte alors que le rire de son meilleur ami déjà au bout du couloir lui parvenait.

 **W**

Tokyo, 13 Avril 2015

-Tu n'as pas le sentiment d'en avoir un peu trop fait ? Demanda Kuroko.  
-Si je m'étais écouté je lui aurai refais le portait à ce connard ! Grogna Shun. Sérieux j'étais déjà énervé que tu aies passé une nuit blanche et en arrivant la première chose que je vois c'est ce mec en train de t'agresser !  
-Il ne m'agressait pas !  
-Ah bon ! Alors c'était quoi, une façon amicale de saluer propre au Japon ?

Tetsuya sourit doucement.

-Tu m'avais dis que les choses se passeraient bien, que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter ! Qu'il serait indifférent ! Poursuivit le brun. Excuse-moi, mais là il était tout sauf indifférent !  
-C'est vrai que le fait que je sois le nouveau directeur semble l'avoir plus perturbé que ce que j'avais prédis… Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état !  
-Et bien il a intérêt à s'y faire ou à changer d'agence !  
-Je maintiens que tu n'avais pas besoin de le frapper ! S'exclama le turquoise en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur. En plus tu t'es fait mal !  
-Il allait te faire je ne sais quoi !

Kuroko rit franchement cette fois ci, en glissant ses mains sous le blouson de Shun, sa tête appuyée contre son torse.

-Tu a les mêmes tendances à la dramatisation que ton meilleur ami, mais tu es un amour ! Souffla-t-il tendrement. Merci.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre, les portes qui s'étaient refermé derrière eux s'ouvrirent avant que l'ascenseur ne se mette en marche.

Le turquoise tourna légèrement la tête pour tomber sur Aomine et Yukio qui pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la cabine après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Izuki lança un regard noir au chanteur et Tetsuya lui donne un petit coup sur le torse pour qu'il arrête de le foudroyer.

L'autre finit par baisser le regard et reporter son attention sur lui.

-Le reste du Cercle C n'est pas encore là ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Et bien comme tu le sais Maya est encore à Paris, Kise a dû repartir à New-York pour peaufiner son déménagement et Kazu…  
-Oui, avec lui évidement c'est tout un protocole de changer de pays.

Kuroko acquiesça.

-Donc nous sommes en tête à tête ce soir ? Demanda Shun d'un ton faussement enjôleur.  
-Oui, et on va travailler ton déhanché toute la nuit… Souffla Tetsuya d'une voix chaude en entrant dans son jeu.

Le brun recula doucement, les mains du plus jeune toujours sur ses reins.

-Hein ? S'étrangla-t-il presque.  
-Ta chorégraphie, idiot ! Rit le turquoise. Je te rappelle que le tournage de ton clip est dans trois jours et que tu ne l'as tiens toujours pas !  
-Ah…  
-Je note tout de même que l'idée d'un corps à corps avec moi ce soir t'horrifie…

Kuroko fit semblant de bouder, il se tourna doucement les yeux baissés.

-Mais non ! S'exclama Shun en le retenant. Je serais très honoré de…. C'est juste que tu… et que moi… et

N'en pouvant plus de le voir s'empêtrer dans ses balbutiements incohérents Tetsuya finit par rire.

-Tsss… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fais encore avoir ! Grogna l'autre. Entre Taiga, toi et Maya je suis persuadé de ne jamais atteindre la quarantaine ! Quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai fais pour vous, pour toi !

Le plus jeune finit par se calmer.

Il lui attrapa doucement la main en souriant.

-Ohhh mais moi aussi je t'aime ! S'exclama-t-il en lui embrassant la joue. Et je sais ce que je te dois ! Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

 **W**

New York, 3 février 2011

-Bon je pense que je vais y aller. Chuchota Shun pour ne pas réveiller Riko, endormie dans les bras de Kuroko.

A la demande de la princesse ils étaient tous installés dans le lit géant de Kagami pour une soirée Disney et maintenant que cette dernière dormait, le brun se dit qu'il était temps de laisser le chanteur et le plus jeune en tête à tête.

-Je vais filer aussi, je suis crevé !

Le roux bien que déçu, prit sa fille dans ses bras pour laisser Tetsuya quitter le lit à son tour.

Depuis quelques jours ce dernier évitait à tout prix de rester trop longtemps seul avec lui, fuyant dès qu'il essayait de reparler du baiser qu'ils n'avaient pas encore échangé.

Le turquoise remit rapidement ses chaussures avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Riko, habitude qu'il avait très vite pris et qui ne manquait jamais de ravier la demoiselle et de faire sourire son père.

-A demain ! Lança-t-il en évitant le regard du chanteur.

Kagami soupira en lançant un regard de chien battu à son meilleur ami lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte se refermer.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Soupira le brun.  
-Il n'est pas fatigué, il a même un rencard au bar…  
-Avec un mec ?

L'autre hocha la tête.

-Non mais un ami ou  
-Je n'en sais rien ! Je l'ai juste entendu lorsqu'il était au téléphone.

Shun souffla d'agacement.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux au juste ? Questionna-t-il. Qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous ?

Le chanteur coucha délicatement sa fille dans son lit avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre en faisant signe à son ami de le suivre.

-Je lui ai dis qu'il me troublait et que du coup je me posais des questions sur ma sexualité et il a finit par me demander de l'embrasser avant de rire face à mon manque de réaction.

Le brun hocha la tête, nullement surpris apparemment.

-Tu sais que je peux être lent parfois ! S'exclama son ami. Que j'ai besoin de temps mais que  
-Une fois que ta décision est prise tu ne reviens plus en arrière ! Conclut pour lui Izuki. Et donc l'autre fois en studio quand je vous ai interrompu tu as essayé de l'embrasser !

Taiga acquiesça.

Son meilleur ami le connaissait vraiment par cœur.

-Mais il a dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et depuis à chaque fois que j'essaye d'en parler il fuit ! Gémit-il. Je sens bien que je l'attire, il ne s'en est même jamais caché… Mais est-ce que c'est seulement ça, est-ce qu'il n'y a rien de plus ?  
-Et si c'est seulement ça justement ? S'il ne ressent rien pour toi de plus que de l'amitié et du désir ? S'il ne veut pas aller plus loin car votre relation vaut plus que du sexe pour lui ?  
-Mais il doit au moins me laisser une chance ! S'exclama le chanteur. Si l'attirance est là, alors peut-être que le reste viendra, peut-être qu'il finira par vouloir  
-Sortir avec toi ?  
-Tu penses que je n'ai aucune chance ?

Shun sourit face à la mine de chien battu de son meilleur ami.

-Contrairement à moi, Tetsu ne lit pas dans tes pensés ! Comment peut-il deviner avec un simple » tu me troubles » que tu veux sortir avec lui ? Répondit-il. C'est un homme et tu es un célèbre coureur de jupons, à part moi personne ne peux envisager l'idée que tu veuilles être en couple avec lui !

Kagami gonfla les joues.

-Garçon ou fille je m'en fous ! Grogna-t-il. Il me plait c'est tout ce qui compte !

L'autre ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Le fonctionnement de son ami d'enfance l'avait toujours fait rire, il ne connaissait personne d'aussi simpliste !

On l'avait souvent traité d'idiot mais ce n'était pas vrai, le chanteur n'était juste pas du genre à se compliquer la vie ou se prendre la tête pour rien.

Il se fichait de l'avis des autres et ne prenait en compte que ces désirs et ceux des gens qu'il aimait.

Il se trouvait soudainement attiré par un garçon ? Soit il allait sortir avec ce garçon !

C'était aussi simple que ça !

Pourquoi compliquer les choses ?

Shun avait toujours admiré ce trait de caractère que beaucoup prenaient pour un manque de réflexion voire d'intelligence.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que ton cerveau très limité était une énigme pour les gens normaux ! Rit-il.  
-Mais Shuuun ! Tu es là pour m'aider ou m'enfoncer ? Faux frère !  
-On sait tous les deux que tu n'aurais jamais survécu toutes ces années sans moi, donc ne te plains pas et suis les conseils du maitre !

Kagami lui envoya un des oreillers du salon à la figure.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je veux vraiment vraiment vraiment l'embrasser ! Gémit-il en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. Puis lui tenir la main, lui faire un câlin et  
-AH STOP ! L'interrompit Izuki en grimaçant. J'ai compris, alors par pitié arrête ton numéro de jeune fille en fleur!  
-Mais il est tellement adorable et  
-BORDEL VA LUI PARLER ! S'exclama l'autre. Bouge ton cul tout de suite, va le rejoindre et demande lui clairement un rendez-vous !  
-Mais comment ?  
-Tu plaisantes ? S'indigna presque le brun.  
-La dernière fois que j'ai vraiment craqué pour quelqu'un c'était il y a plus de six ans tu sais… Souffla le chanteur avec une voix d'enfant pris en faute. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais l'amenait dans mon lit… Enfin j'en ai envie, très même mais  
-Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris ! Pas besoin de plus de détails ! Grimaça son ami. Je ne sais même pas si je dois trouver ça mignon ou ridicule ! Encore un peu et tu finis par chanter une sérénade ridicule à son balcon !

Kagami bondit son siège.

-Mais oui ! S'exclama-t-il. Shun tu es un génie !  
-Non, je déconnais ! Ne vas surtout pas  
-Je te confie la petite ! Lança le roux avant de disparaitre.

Izuki soupira avant de rire.

-Tu finiras peut-être avec deux papas ! Sourit-il en s'installant près de Riko. Après tout, Taiga n'a jamais fais les choses à moitié.

X

Kuroko caressa pensivement son verre se demandant si une conversation avec Kagami ne serait pas plus simple qu'attendre qu'il passe à autre chose.

Après tout, le chanteur n'était pas du genre à abandonner, bien au contraire !

Il soupira, notant qu'il restait environ une demi heure pour son rendez vous avec Kise puis fouilla rapidement dans sa sacoche.

Quitte à attendre, autant le faire en écrivant !

Mais à peine son stylo sorti, les lumières du bar changèrent pour offrir une ambiance plus tamisée alors qu'une mélodie entrainante se faisait entendre.

 _ **« Viens me voir a ma porte  
D'ici la fin de la nuit tu iras crier mon nom pour plus, plus, plus de moi  
Ce soir et un grand soir alors créons l'histoire !**_

 _ **Mes lèvres touchent tes lèvres  
Mes mains sont sur tes hanches  
Combien de temps vais-je devoir attendre pour que tu m'offres mon baiser de bonne nuit ?**_

 _ **Oh whoa, mon cœur bat vite mais mes mains bougent lentement  
Oh whoa, ca se passe si bien tu ne peux pas dire non »**_

Le turquoise hoqueta en reconnaissant la voix de Taiga et instinctivement il se tourna vers le centre de la pièce, tombant sur le chanteur, micro en main et sourire aux lèvres.

Il cligna dès yeux, s'attendant à ce que son hallucination disparaisse, mais au contraire le roux s'avança un peu plus vers lui dans un mouvement de hanche exagéré qui fit siffler les filles autour.

La star déboutonna doucement les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche avant d'attraper une rose rouge dans le vase de l'une des tables et de se caresser sensuellement avec.

 _ **« Tard dans la nuit, je vais frapper la ville  
Je vais t'emmener ailleurs  
Je vais te faire partir  
Romeo de minuit  
Montre moi le tien, je te montrerais le mien  
Je vais te faire transpirer  
Je vais le sentir de la tête aux pieds  
Tu sais, je suis ton Romeo de minuit »**_

Le plus jeune n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Qu'est ce qui prenait au roux de se lancer dans cette prestation ridicule et tellement cliché ?

Soudain, la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans ce même bar quelques jours auparavant lui revint en mémoire.

 _« -Comme si une musique de lover à deux balles pouvait vraiment marcher comme technique de drague ! Lança Kuroko en attrapant son verre. Quoique vu la honte mémorable que se tape le pauvre mec la fille doit se sentit obligée d'accepter ! Il compte sur l'effet de pitié !  
-Oh, donc si je me ridiculisais sur une chanson pareille tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? Sourit Kagami. »_

Il n'avait tout de même pas osé ?!

Enfin si, au vu de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il avait clairement osé mais malgré l'évidence, il n'arrivait pas à pleinement y croire.

Jouant toujours le jeu à fond, la star fit glisser la rose entre ses dents avant de secouer la tête d'un geste digne d'une publicité, laissant ses cheveux ébouriffés retomber sur son regard de braise.

La plupart des gens avaient sortis leurs téléphones et les filles présentes appréciaient largement le spectacle au vu des cris de groupies qui avaient envahis la pièce.

Mais le chanteur n'y prêtait pas attention, les yeux toujours fixés sur Tetsuya qui suivait la scène avec stupeur.

 _ **« Je serais ton Dr. Jekyll, ton M. Hyde  
Le meilleurs des deux mondes quand tu arrives chez moi avec moi  
Tu seras la serrure, je serai la clef  
Ce soir, c'est gagné  
Dis moi bébé, sommes nous plus qu'amis?  
Ce soir ton dîner est gratuit  
Qu'est ce qu'il y aura pour moi? »**_

La rose avait été glissée dans le jeans, juste à côté de la boucle de la ceinture tandis que les derniers boutons de la chemise s'ouvraient, offrant une vue très nette sur le torse parfaitement dessiné du chanteur.

Le turquoise grogna intérieurement.

Cet enfoiré osait complexer alors qu'il était foutu comme dieu !

Mais rapidement, le déhancher sensuel, presque hypnotique lui fit oublier son agacement et il se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres en tentant de rester le plus neutre possible.

Ce mouvement de bassin plus qu'érotique lui avait toujours fait beaucoup d'effet en concert, alors là en live à quelques pas de lui seulement…

Il souffla, attrapant machinalement son verre qu'il faillit faire tomber, incapable de détourner les yeux du spectacle que lui offrait le chanteur.

Comment avait-il pu oublier que Kagami avait le don de transformer les chansons de branleur en un souvenir inoubliable ?

 _ **« Oh whoa, mon cœur bat vite mais mes mains bougent lentement  
Oh whoa, ca se passe si bien tu ne peux pas dire**_

 _ **Tard dans la nuit, je vais frapper la ville  
Je vais t'emmener ailleurs  
Je vais te faire partir  
Romeo de minuit  
Montre moi le tien, je te montrerais le mien  
Je vais te faire transpirer  
Je vais le sentir de la tête aux pieds  
Tu sais, je suis ton Romeo de minuit «**_

Le roux sourit en voyant que Kuroko n'était pas indifférent.

Il s'avança encore, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui pour lui offrir un clin d'œil aguicheur avant d'attraper la paille de son cocktail entre ses lèvres.

Le plus jeune qui tenait toujours la boisson dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas la laisser tomber, alors que la main chaude du chanteur se glissait sur la sienne pour lui prendre la coupe en cristal.

Il se laissa faire sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait, toujours concentré sur la bouche à présent humide de Kagami qui déposa le verre sur le comptoir près derrière lui.

 _ **« Maintenant il est temps  
Je vais baisser la lumière doucement  
Montre moi le tien, je te montrerais le mien  
Je vais te faire transpirer  
Je vais être ton Romeo  
Dans ma tête il est l'heure de perdre le control  
Je suis ton Romeo de minuit »**_

Le roux caressa d'ailleurs sensuellement sa lèvre du bout du pouce avant de le tirer d'un geste sec le faisant tomber de son tabouret puis buter contre son torse.

Tetsuya voulut s'éloigner mais la star recula en le maintenant contre lui, ses deux mains plaquées contre ses reins.

Le turquoise lui offrit un regard qu'il voulait agacé mais qui était clairement plus paniqué et l'autre se contenta de sourire en l'entrainant dans un déhanché sensuel.

Beaucoup de gens furent surpris, certains ne s'amusaient même plus du tout, mais comme à son habitude Kagami s'en fichait totalement.

Toujours dans son rôle et uniquement concentré sur son cavalier, il offrit à ce dernier un autre clin d'œil avant de l'emmener vers le centre de la pièce.

\- Taiga, les gens nous regardent tu

Le roux le fit taire en plaquant doucement la rose contre sa bouche et s'il n'avait pas été aussi gêné et inquiet Kuroko aurait surement ri.

L'autre respectait vraiment tous les clichés du genre !

 **«** _**Tard dans la nuit, je vais frapper la ville  
Je vais t'emmener ailleurs  
Je vais te faire partir  
Romeo de minuit  
Montre moi le tien, je te montrerais le mien  
Je vais te faire transpirer  
Je vais le sentir de la tête aux pieds  
Tu sais, je suis ton Romeo de minuit «**_

Kagami finit un genou au sol, la rose entre les dents, la main tendu vers Tetsuya et sous les applaudissements.

Le plus jeune jetait des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une catastrophe ne s'abatte sur eux d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Alors ? Souffla la star le sourire aux lèvres en se relevant.  
-Mais tu te rends compte de que tu as fais ? S'exclama Kuroko. Tout doit déjà être sur le net à l'heure qu'il est ! Tes fans, tes antis, tout le monde va être au courant !

Le roux garda son sourire en glissant l'un de ses bras autour des reins du turquoise.

-Tu as raison ! Ma carrière de chanteur est sans doute foutue, plus aucune fille au monde ne voudra coucher avec moi et je vais être la risée du net pendant des semaines ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement tragique. Alors tu ne vas pas en plus me refuser un rencard ?

* * *

Musique : "One last time" Akanishi Jin / "Midnight Romeo" Push play

 **Je vous ai presque tous perdus là hein?! XD**


	3. Chapter 2 According to you

Les personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Titre: Les hommes de ta vie et Lui   
Genre: Romance/Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_ /Amitié/ Famille/Yaoi/Het  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde KnB) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: AoKuro/KagaKuro et couples surprises  
Raiting: Entre M et Ma...  
Résumé: « Il s'arrêta un instant son corps tremblant de rage alors qu'il semblait enfin prendre réellement conscience de ce qu'il représentait pour son amant. Alors qu'il prenait enfin conscience qu'il ne représentait _absolument rien_ pour son amant. » Est-ce que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance ?

* * *

 **Note 1 : Alors il se peut que vous ayez un petit « choc » vers la fin ! XD Je comprends que le fait que Himuro soit le petit frère de Daiki puisse gêner/perturber mais je m'amuse beaucoup moi ! Je veux dire Kuroko qui considère Himuro comme un « bébé » c'est… Mais le pire des OOC c'est d'imaginer Tetsu dans une cuisine je pense ! XD Bref encore une fois si vous tenez aux relations et caractères de base, fuyez !**

 **Note 2 : Aomine n'est pas très présent là car je devais vraiment m'attarder sur « The » couple du moment pour le bien de l'histoire! Mais normalement, dans le prochain chapitre il devrait être bel et bien là!**

 **Note 3 : Comme vous allez le remarquer, pour le moment la relation entre Tetsu et Aomine n'a rien de bien transcendant! Mais je vous rappelle que leur histoire n'était qu'un amour à sens unique et que Kuroko est passé à autre chose donc s'il n'y a plus de sentiment et que l'expérience à été mauvaise forcement les retrouvailles ne seront pas fantastiques et émouvantes!**

 **Note 4 : J'adore Kagami! Et je suis folle de sa relation avec Tetsuya! Vraiment, je prends un plaisir fou avec des deux là! Par contre il se peut qu'il y ait une overdose de guimauve dans ce chapitre ! ^^**

 **Note 5 : Himuro est... particulier! XD Sinon je crois que j'ai écris le premier rendez-vous le plus étrange et déprimant au monde! A la base j'avais prévu un truc mignon et drôle mais Ultima s'est apparemment accordé à mon humeur! Même si d'un autre côté ça a des aspects super niais !**

 **Note 6 : Alors je ne sais pas lorsque la suite sera là! Depuis que j'ai écris la première partie de mon Sterek glauque (le mot est faible) j'ai eu une grosse envie de guimauve et alors que je devais bosser sur le chapitre de WTS puis sur le prochain de cette mni fic je me suis retrouvé à écrire un OS! Ca me gave mais je ne suis qu'une victime donc ne m'en voulais pas trop!**

 **Note 7 : Merci pour votre soutien, vos commentaires, mp, ajouts aux favoris… Et désolés pour les fautes !**

* * *

According to you

XxxX

 _ **"Selon toi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Je suis stupide**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Je ne sers à rien**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Je suis incapable de faire les choses bien**_

 _ **Mais selon lui**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Je suis magnifique**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Incroyable**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Il pense à moi sans arrêt**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Selon lui**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Je suis drôle**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Irrésistible**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tout ce qu'il a toujours désiré**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Il m'aime, pour tout ce que je ne suis pas selon toi."**_

XxxX

17 Avril 2015, Tokyo

Tatsuya sourit.

C'était un sourire froid et distant, presque hautain mais il ravit quand même les quelques jeunes femmes autour de lui qui déposaient comme promis tout ce qu'elles avaient collectés au sujet d'Aomine.

La table face à laquelle le jeune homme était installé se couvrait peu à peu de magazines, posters et photobooks en tout genre, accentuant sa satisfaction.

C'était tellement plaisant de voir que malgré leur « amour » pour l'acteur, elles n'avaient pas hésité à répondre à sa demande.

Après tout, elles avaient beaucoup plus de chance de voir leurs rêves se réaliser avec un camarade de classe plutôt qu'avec une star, non ?

Du moins, c'est qu'elles pensaient naïvement…

Oui, ici, dans cet établissement privé, il avait plus de pouvoir que Daiki et bientôt il pourrait définitivement l'écraser.

Depuis des années, il attendait et préparait ce moment, et aujourd'hui enfin l'heure était venue.

Il s'attarda quelques secondes sur la pile qu'il avait sous les yeux et l'expression si déterminée de la star du petit écran, son regard se faisant peu à peu plus dur, presque assassin.

Tout.  
Il lui prendrait tout !

Un rictus se dessina au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il se levait, enfilant doucement son blouson en cuir bleu duquel il sortit deux petites bouteilles d'alcool fort, comme celles offertes dans les hôtels.

Les jeunes femmes le regardèrent sans comprendre, mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention. Il but la première fiole cul sec avant de la laisser tomber au sol.

Les morceaux se brisèrent bruyamment, faisait sursauter le mini harem qui s'éloigna instinctivement.

Toujours aussi calmement, Tatsuya sortit une cigarette d'un étui en argent gravé et la fit glisser sensuellement entre ses lèvres. Un soupire presque érotique lui échappa, s'élevant dans le couloir en même temps que les premiers nuages de fumé.

Il rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, l'air presque serein, profitant de ce court instant qui précédait celui où tout allait basculer.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la table, accrochant à un poster d'Aomine enlaçant la garce avec qui il avait osé sorti et qu'il prendrait aussi plaisir à détruire, puis presque avec nonchalance il vida sa seconde bouteille d'alcool sur le papier glacé qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Les jeunes femmes hoquetèrent et elles s'éloignèrent rapidement en criant lorsque la cigarette enflamma ce qu'elles avaient durement récolté.

Himuro lui était fasciné, les flammes se reflétant dans son regard sombre, fixé sur le visage de son pire ennemi, ravagé par le feu.

La table fut à son tour doucement attaquée alors que l'alarme retentissait dans tout l'établissement, provoquant la panique.

Mais le brun ne bougeait pas, comme figé sur place, complètement indifférent à tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui. Ce fut l'horrible mousse blanche de l'extincteur recouvrant son « œuvre » qui le sortit de son monde.

Le directeur en personne lui faisait face, hors de lui et même si rien ne se lisait sur son visage, le jeune homme fut satisfait de voir que tout se passait comme prévu.

Ce n'était qu'un petit incendie, fait pour être éteint facilement, son but n'étant pas de mettre le feu à l'école. Non, l'objectif était tout autre, et réduire en cendres toutes ces images de Daiki, ce n'était qu'un bonus, un avant gout de la suite des événements.

Il n'avait pas non plus choisi ce couloir au hasard, à quelques pas seulement de la direction pour installer sa table.

Comme toujours, tout avait été soigneusement calculé.

-Vous pensez que n'avoir aucun adulte à prévenir vous met à l'abri de toute punition ? Cria le directeur. Que votre argent m'empêchera d'appeler la police ?

Tatsuya ferma les yeux quelques secondes, savourant cet instant, le faisait durer malgré son impatience.

Puis doucement il planta son regard dans celui du quinquagénaire, le mettant comme toujours mal à l'aise.

-En fait monsieur, il y a quelqu'un que vous pouvez prévenir. Souffla-t-il.

 **W**

Tetsuya était appuyé dans son fauteuil, tentant difficilement de supporter la lumière éblouissante de son bureau alors que le lourd silence de l'homme assit en face de lui n'arrangeait en rien sa migraine.

Aomine avait pris rendez-vous il y a deux jours pour « parler » de son avenir et Kuroko avait rapidement accepté, impatient de savoir si l'acteur avait choisi de rester ou de changer d'agence. Seulement cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il était entré et pas un seul mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres, même pas un « bonjour ».

Cinq interminables minutes.

Il était malade, il souffrait et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer s'effondrer dans le noir en attendant que la douleur passe et au lieu de ça il devait supporter la star et son attitude exécrable !

Il grimaça, une remontée acide lui brûlant la gorge.

-Je croyais que tu étais là pour parler… Souffla-t-il, las.

L'acteur cligna des yeux, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, reportant enfin son attention sur lui.

Il affronta quelques secondes sont regard bleu si profond, bien que ce fut toujours aussi désagréable avant de finalement détourner légèrement la tête.

-Je ne te fais toujours pas confiance… Souffla-t-il. Comme tu le sais, mon agence m'a menti et elle a fusillé ma carrière pendant des années et je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies vraiment envie de faire mieux.  
-Parce que tu doutes de mes compétences ou parce que tu penses que je vais te traiter différemment des autres artistes ? Demanda calmement Tetsuya.  
-Les deux. Lâcha simplement l'autre.

Kuroko ne parut ni surpris ni touché par la remarque.

-Tu as trouvé une nouvelle agence ? Questionna-t-il en se faisant couler un café.  
-Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer pour le moment.  
-Est-ce que ça ne sera pas compliqué de travailler avec des gens en qui tu n'as pas confiance ? Compliqué de travailler avec moi ?

Aomine observa la tasse qu'il venait de poser devant lui, son regard se perdant quelques secondes dans le liquide noir et brûlant.

-Si _tu_ …si l'agence arrive à me libérer de la série alors je pense que tout ira bien. Finit-il par lâcher.

Tetsuya rit, un peu moqueur.

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça ! Nous faisons notre maximum pour tous nos artistes, on s'investit à fond et on ne lâche jamais rien ! Les ultimatums ou le chantage sont inutiles ! Rétorqua-t-il fermement. La confiance ça ne s'achète pas, ça se construit et ce n'est pas dans l'espoir de te garder que nous allons nous battre pour toi, mais simplement parce que nous croyons en toi, en ton talent.

Il but une gorgée de café, appréciant la sensation de bien être immédiate qui l'envahissait.

Daiki ne voulait pas le regarder, l'envie même de le faire l'agaçait alors il resta concentré sur sa propre tasse, les dents serrées.

-C'est à toi de voir si tu veux nous confier ta carrière ou non, mais au final le gros du travail, les choix les plus difficiles et les efforts à faire te reviendrons toujours. Continua le plus jeune calmement.

Son ton professionnel et posé avait quelque chose d'horripilant pour l'acteur qui luttait pour ne pas à nouveau exploser. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui le mettait autant en colère, ni d'où venait cette tempête en lui qu'il ne parvenait pas à calmer et qui semblait prendre de l'ampleur au fil des jours.

C'était épuisant.

Il inspira profondément, cherchant du courage, se souvenant de son désir de changer les choses.

-Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir quitter la série, c'est le plus important pour le moment. Souffla-t-il. Seulement j'ai un contrat…

Kuroko se rassit.

-Tu as signé pour encore trois saisons oui et les pénalités en cas de rupture sont assez élevées et contraignantes. Rétorqua-t-il. Cependant, rien n'empêche la négociation.

Il s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son fauteuil en souriant.

-C'est même un domaine où je suis plutôt doué…  
-C'est de la magie qu'il faudrait à ce stade là ! Railla l'acteur le visage fermé. Et je doute que l'agence accepte de casser le contrat, ça vous couterait beaucoup trop cher et c'est plutôt négatif comme publicité !  
-Oh, tu voudrais donc me faire croire que le grand Aomine pense ne pas valoir le coup ?

Tetsuya avait un petit rictus aux lèvres, les coudes appuyés sur son bureau et le regard fixé dans celui de la star.

Un léger silence prit place, chacun faisant face à l'autre, l'acteur tenant bon malgré son envie de partir en claquant la porte face aux yeux profonds de son interlocuteur où brillait une lueur taquine.

Ce fut la sonnerie du turquoise qui brisa l'instant.

Comme à son habitude il ne décrocha pas tout de suite, profitant de la mélodie composée par Kagami qui avait le don de toujours le mettre de bonne humeur.

Daiki grimaça face à sa soudaine mine réjouie.

-Allo  
-Oui c'est bien moi.  
-Pardon ?  
-Non, non je vais venir, je vais me porter garant !

Tetsuya raccrocha l'air pensif, presque perdu. Il se leva brusquement, attrapant son blouson au passage.

-Je dois y aller ! Lança-t-il. Si tu as d'autres choses à me dire, n'hésite pas, mon bureau est toujours ouvert !

Et il disparut, ne laissant même pas le temps à Aomine de répondre.

Ce dernier serra les poings en pestant

Et après on lui demandait de faire confiance ?

Kuroko ne le prenait absolument pas au sérieux, il n'en avait rien à faire de sa carrière !

Rien à faire de lui !

 **W**

17 Avril 2015, Tokyo

Himuro gardait les yeux fixés sur l'homme assis à sa droite, ignorant totalement son directeur installé en face ou la conversation en elle-même.

Il était fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle Tetsuya avait retourné la situation.

Il avait toujours eu le don de charmer et mettre à l'aise les gens, il lui suffisait généralement d'un sourire, de quelques mots, d'une moue ou deux pour que la personne en face succombe et apparemment les années et son métier avait aiguisé ce talent, le rendant encore plus efficace et redoutable.

C'était amusant qu'il ne soit pas réellement conscient de ce pouvoir…

Ou peut-être que c'était justement parce qu'il l'utilisait sans s'en rendre compte que ça fonctionnait aussi bien ?

Kuroko se leva en même temps que le directeur, sortant le brun de sa contemplation. Il suivit le mouvement, écouta les remontrances et les conseils du quinquagénaire en hochant la tête, lui serra même la main, amusé de voir que les choses se réglaient aussi facilement.

Tetsuya marchait rapidement vers la sortie, Himuro un peu en retrait derrière, légèrement soucieux malgré son air impassible.

Est-ce que l'autre lui en voulait ?

Il restait à quelques pas, observant sa démarche pressée, ignorant les regards des autres élèves, chuchotant à leur passage.

Même ses « groupies » semblaient effrayées et tous donnaient l'impression que le sociopathe de l'école venait encore de franchir un pas vers le « côte sombre ».

Le vent frais s'engouffra sous leurs vêtements, fouettant presque leur visage et Tetsuya inspira profondément, comme soulagé.

-Tu es fâché ? Questionna Himuro d'une voix hésitante qui aurait sans aucun doute choqué ses camarades.

Surpris, l'autre se tourna vivement vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi le serais-je ? Parce que tu m'avais habitué à plus original que quelques flammes dans un couloir ?  
-C'est juste que tu as l'air un peu…

Il grimaça et Kuroko sourit.

-C'est l'odeur de lavande dans le bureau de ton directeur ! Je me suis retenu pendant tout l'entretien mais je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais vraiment besoin d'air ! Expliqua-t-il.

Le plus jeune effaça rapidement la distance qui les séparait.

-Tu as une migraine ? Questionna-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, le scrutant avec inquiétude.

L'ainé ferma les yeux quelques secondes en acquiesçant, appréciant la pression des doigts qui glissaient vers son crâne.

-Je suis désolé ! Je t'ai fais sortir et supporter ce vieux con et ses discours soporifiques ! Continua le brun. Si j'avais su, je lui aurais fais avaler son foutu parfum d'ambiance !

Tetsuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu un appel concernant l'une de tes bêtises… Souffla-t-il.

Il avait toujours les yeux clos et semblait plutôt serein.

Himuro observa son visage en détail, presque perdu face à tous les souvenirs et les émotions qui affluaient en lui. Il se mordit la lèvre, retenant aussi bien un sanglot que des mots qu'il ne pouvait pas dire.

-Ne fais pas ça, ne sois pas désolé ! Poursuivit Kuroko sur le même ton. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi, explique-moi.  
-Je… c'était des photos de Daiki !

Le regard tendre de Tetsuya plongea soudainement dans celui du plus jeune qui sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant toute la tristesse qui s'y cachait. Il savait que c'était pour lui qu'il avait mal, pour lui qu'il était malheureux et ça rendait les choses encore plus insupportables.

-Si on allait faire quelques courses ? Ce soir tu as le droit de demander tout ce que tu veux pour le diner ! Rit l'ainé en se détacha doucement, cherchant dans la poche de son jeans ses clés de voitures. Tu pourras me dire tout ce que j'ai raté depuis ton dernier mail et me parler de ta copine !

Tatsuya ne réagit pas tout de suite, il resta quelques secondes pensif avant de sourire à son tour.

-On va aller chez moi et **je** vais cuisiner pendant que **tu** te reposes ! Lança-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.  
-Mais je… Tenta le turquoise.  
-Tu me feras à manger plus tard, on a le temps maintenant que tu es revenu ! L'interrompit le plus jeune. J'ai enfin l'âge de prendre soin de toi, alors laisse toi faire gentiment ou je m'énerve !

Kuroko eut une petite moue choquée et il lui saisit la main en riant, l'attirant vers le parking.

 **W**

New York, 14 février 2011

Kagami faisait nerveusement les cents pas dans le couloir du palace, attendant que Tetsuya sorte enfin.

Cela faisait onze jours qu'il lui avait demandé un rendez vous, onze jour que l'autre avait timidement accepté, onze jour qu'il attendait une date.

Kuroko ne semblait pas pressé, il avait même tenté par tous les moyens de retarder les choses, mais finalement le chanteur ne lui avait plus laissé le choix, plutôt satisfait au final que leur premier rendez vous tombe pour la Saint-Valentin.

Même s'il avait accepté une sortie avec lui, le compositeur n'avait absolument pas changé d'attitude, se comportant comme un ami et auteur, rendant le roux totalement fou.

Sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve, mais ce soir il allait enfin avoir sa chance et c'est en prenant conscience que tout se jouait sur cette sortie qu'il avait commencé à paniquer.

 **Vraiment** paniquer.

Il avait changé plus d'une trentaine de fois de vêtements et de coiffures, allant même jusqu'à se demander s'il ne devait pas en faire de même avec son parfum, jusqu'à ce que Izuki ne le foute à la porte, totalement à bout.

-Respire ! Souffla-t-il en sautillant presque. Respire ! Ca ne peut pas être plus effrayant que sept jours de suite au Tokyo dôme non ?

Il tenta de rire mais ne réussit qu'un gloussement étrange, alors que ses mains moites frottaient nerveusement contre son pantalon de costume noir. Évidement ses mouvements brusques firent tomber son téléphone de sa poche et c'est au moment où il se baissa en pestant devant la suite de Tetsuya que ce dernier en sortit.

Kuroko resta figé, surpris de trouver le chanteur presque collé à sa porte alors qu'ils étaient censés se retrouver au bar de l'hôtel. Kagami, toujours penché, avait relevé la tête, son regard croisant celui de l'auteur pour ne plus le lâcher.

Les secondes défilèrent, aucun des deux ne bougea, chacun perdu dans les yeux de l'autre.

Ce fut un groupe assez bruyant, passant dans les couloirs qui brisa l'instant.

Le chanteur se releva vivement, enfonçant maladroitement son téléphone dans sa poche, alors qu'il balbutiait un « bonsoir » timide.

-Salut… Souffla le plus jeune en refermant enfin sa porte. Je croyais qu'on devait se retrouver au bar…  
-Oui, oui mais… je… j'avais…Je préférais t'attendre ici !

Le plus jeune hocha la tête en tentant de refouler son envie de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-On y va ? Lança le roux en souriant.

Tetsuya observa son bras tendu un peu perdu, se demandant si l'autre voulait vraiment qu'il s'y « accroche ».

Décidé à faire avancer les choses, la star lui attrapa alors la main, l'entrainant avec entrain vers les ascenseurs.

X

Kagami avait rapidement retrouvé son caractère enjoué et peu à peu Kuroko c'était lui aussi détendu, profitant simplement de la présence du chanteur.

Celui-ci gara soudainement sa Lamborghini sur la bas côté.

-Il faut que je te bande les yeux pour la suite du trajet !

Le plus jeune d'abord surpris resta quelque secondes sans réagir avant de finalement prendre un air faussement gêné.

-Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour ce genre de jeu ?

Il se mordit la lèvre, plantant son regard dans celui du roux qui hoqueta, perdant soudainement son assurance.

-Non, mais je… ce n'est…je veux…

Il balbutia encore un peu, les joues rosies et lorsqu'il se pencha brusquement vers son passager, sa ceinture de sécurité le retint assez violemment, frottant contre la peau tendre de son cou. Il bascula vers son siège, couinant, une petite moue adorable sur les lèvres.

Kuroko rit, amusé comme toujours pas cette attendrissante facette de sa personnalité et le chanteur comprit qu'une fois de plus il s'était laissé avoir.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Bouda-t-il en se détachant.  
-Allez, ne fais pas la tête ! J'ai hâte de voir où tu m'emmènes ! Sourit le compositeur. Il y a même des chances que je te laisse m'attacher si le lieu me séduit !  
-TETSUYA ! Cria le roux, presque outré, alors que son visage semblait s'enflammer.

L'autre se contenta de fermer les yeux, tournant un peu plus le visage vers lui et Taiga inspira profondément avant de se pencher à nouveau, un bandeau entre les mains. Son ventre se contractait douloureusement, sa gorge était sèche presque écorchée et il déglutit péniblement en sentant sa respiration s'affoler.

Il avait peur que l'autre n'entende le bruit assourdissant de son cœur cognant violemment dans sa poitrine, qu'il comprenne à quel point ce moment était difficile pour lui. Ses yeux accrochèrent aux lèvres humides à quelques centimètres des siennes et ses mais se crispèrent sur le tissu qu'il tenait.

Il ne devait pas craquer ! Pas maintenant !

Il ne pouvait pas gâcher quelque chose auquel il tenait autant.

Alors délicatement, il déposa le bandeau et l'enivrant un peu plus de son parfum, le plus jeune se pencha vers lui pour qu'il puisse le nouer.

X

-On y est dans deux minutes !  
-Ca fait plus d'un quart d'heure que tu me répètes la même chose ! Grogna presque Kuroko, un peu fatigué.

Il avait trébuché plus d'une dizaine de fois et plus son corps était en contact avec le torse rassurant du chanteur plus il se sentait à bout.

Ce dernier serra un peu plus fort ses doigts pour l'entrainer rapidement à sa suite, aussi impatient qu'un enfant.

Assez rapidement, il se figea et le compositeur faillit basculer de nouveau, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse se plaindre il sentit Kagami se glisser derrière lui pour lui ôter le bandeau.

-Voilà…

Il frissonna en l'entendant murmurer ainsi à son oreille puis finit par ouvrir les yeux, le cœur battant, impatient de voir où il était.

Mais rien ! Le noir complet !

-Oublie ce que j'ai dis dans la voiture, tu n'as aucune chance de m'attacher ! Gronda-t-il.

Le roux se contenta de rire, l'attirant contre lui, collant son dos à son torse au moment où les lieux s'éclairèrent soudainement et bruyamment. Aveuglé par la lumière, Tetsuya grimaça, clignant des yeux quelques secondes avant de finalement se rendre compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Son regard s'affola, incapable de se poser plus d'une seconde sur quelque chose en particulier alors qu'il sentait ses jambes prêtes à fléchir. Doucement il fit quelques pas, se détachant du chanteur qui l'observait avec attention et angoisse, détaillant chacune de ses expressions.

Et si son idée était mauvaise ?

Soudain il se sentit ridicule, se demandant pourquoi il ne s'était pas contenté d'un restaurant hors de prix au lieu de se lancer dans un tel projet.

Kuroko sentit sa gorge se serrer, les souvenirs remontant doucement à la surface, envahissant peu à peu chacune de ses pensés.

Il avança encore, détaillant ce gymnase mythique dont son père était amoureux. Ce lieu magique où ils avaient assisté ensemble à des dizaines de match de basket, cet endroit particulier qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années.

C'était son père qui lui avait transmis son amour pour le basket, lui qui l'avait encouragé à y jouer malgré sa petite taille et son aspect chétif et il avait toujours adoré ces moments privilégiés passés avec lui ici. Ces instants comptaient parmi ses meilleurs souvenirs et il avait toujours souhaité pouvoir revenir un jour, seulement le gymnase avait fini par être fermé puis racheté par un particulier et plus aucun match n'y avait été disputé.

Ses yeux se mouillèrent alors qu'il posait les pieds sur le parquet usé, chargé de souffrances, de bonheur, de larmes et de sueur. Il frissonna, se mordant les lèvres pour tenter de ne pas craquer et le chanteur s'en voulut, craignant de l'avoir fait souffrir.

-Je suis désolé ! Souffla-t-il, contrarié. Je n'ai pas réfléchis et je… C'est juste que tu m'avais dis que ce lieu comptait pour toi mais que tu n'avais jamais pu y revenir et je…

Il se tut, s'insultant mentalement d'avoir choisi un tel lieu pour un premier rendez vous. Pire, pour la Saint-Valentin !

Kuroko se tourna doucement vers lui.

Certes il avait avoué être venu ici avec son père, seulement il lui avait à peine soufflé au détour d'une conversation, entre deux phrases anodine, minimisant complètement l'importance de ce lieu et son attachement émotionnel pour lui.

-Tu…tu t'en es souvenu ? Souffla-t-il difficilement.

Kagami releva la tête vers lui, surpris par la question.

-Évidement ! Je sais qu'avec Shun vous me taquinez toujours sur la taille ridicule de mon cerveau mais tout de même ! Comment pourrais-je oublier un truc pareil ?!  
-Tu n'avais aucune raison de t'en souvenir… Murmura Tetsuya. Personne n'a jamais retenu aucun détail me concernant.  
-Ce n'est pas un détail !

Le chanteur avait répondu vivement en se rapprochant de lui pour le saisir par les épaules.

-Absolument rien te concernant n'est insignifiant à mes yeux ! Poursuivit-t-il. Tu as beau ne jamais t'attarder sur tes émotions je sais que ce lieu est important pour toi et je sais à quel point tu voulais revenir ici !

Ses mains glissèrent doucement vers la nuque du plus jeune.

-Maintenant, si j'ai encore fais une connerie, tu n'as qu'à m'en coller une et

Les sanglots de Kuroko le coupèrent en pleine phrase.

Se lâchant complètement, celui-ci abandonna toute tentative de contrôle, laissant sa peine et sa douleur s'exprimer enfin.

Un « merci » entrecoupé de larmes lui échappa et Taiga l'attira contre lui, les yeux mouillés, ému par ses larmes.

Tetsuya pleura un long moment, les mains glissées sous son blouson, s'accrochant à sa chemise pour ne pas sombrer, son visage enfoui contre son torse, hoquetant des mots que le roux ne saisissait pas mais devinait facilement alors qu'il lui murmurait des paroles qu'ils espérait apaisantes en lui caressant le dos et les cheveux.

Puis peu à peu le corps du compositeur cessa de trembler et les sanglots s'espacèrent jusqu'à doucement disparaitre pour laisser placer d'abord à quelques reniflements puis au silence.

Ce n'était pas un silence oppressant ou gênant. Kuroko se remettait doucement, soulagé d'un poids et apaisé par la présence de la star. Il releva la tête vers lui, croisant son regard inquiet et humide dans lequel il se perdit un peu avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci !

L'ainé sourit, essuyant du bout des pouces ses yeux et ses joues.

-Je l'ai droit de t'attacher alors ?

L'autre pouffa en lui donnant un coup de poing sans aucune force sur le torse.

-Tous les mêmes ! Rit-t-il doucement

Kagami lui tendit un mouchoir en lui offrant un clin d'œil exagérément subjectif, accentuant son sourire.

-Prêt pour la suite alors ?

Kuroko haussa les sourcils.

-La suite ?

Pour toute réponse, le chanteur lui saisit la main pour courir vers les gradins, jusqu'à l'une des meilleurs places.

-Mais, mais qu'est ce que…  
-Alors si je me souviens bien du menu, c'était pop corn carmel et soda car tu n'avais encore droit à la bière ! L'interrompit la star avec entrain en déposant la nourriture près lui, sur l'un des sièges.

Surpris, le plus jeune ne dit rien mais l'autre continua sur le même ton.

-Ah et évidemment…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sortant des maillots de basket du sac qui se trouvait à côté d'eux.

Il en tendit un à Tetsuya qui ne réagit pas tout de suite, toujours aussi perdu.

-Je ne me suis pas trompée d'équipe hein ?

Sortant enfin de sa torpeur, le compositeur regarda avec attention le tissu noir, rouge et blanc marqué du numéro « onze », il s'en saisit, presque religieusement.

-Tu le mets tout seul ou je vais devoir te l'enfiler ?

Il releva la tête vers le chanteur qui le regardait en souriant, son maillot déjà sur le dos. Machinalement, il enfila le sien, tremblant un peu face aux souvenirs et l'émotion qui affluaient.

Satisfait, le roux s'installa à ses côtés en lui tendant le pop-corn et sa canette et il finit par sourire aussi.

Après tout pourquoi ne pas grignoter un peu dans ce lieu si cher à son cœur en compagnie de quelqu'un de tout aussi précieux ?

Il but un peu, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Kagami dont le rythme cardiaque s'emballa.

-Ca devrait bientôt commencer ! Lança ce dernier en tentant de ne rien montrer de son trouble.

Kuroko leva presque paresseusement les yeux vers lui.

-De ?  
-Le match enfin ! S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était évident. Quoi d'autre ?  
-Ca fait au moins six ans que ce lieu est fermé !  
-Et bien pas ce soir… Souffla le chanteur, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Des voix fortes et le son des baskets sur le parquet attirèrent le regard du plus jeune vers le bas qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant des hommes semblables à des géants en tenues et prêts à jouer. Reconnaissant peu à peu certains joueurs il tressaillit, serrant machinalement entre ses doigts la manche de Kagami.

Attendri par son expression et voyant que la surprise était totale ce dernier sourit en attrapant sa main.

-J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à tous les joindre, mais Maya a pas mal aidé sur ce coup là ! S'exclama-t-il. Bon ils ne jouent plus en professionnels mais je me suis dis que tu aurais plus envie de les voir eux qu'une bande de jeunes stars qui ne signifient rien pour toi !

Tetsuya resta un instant le regard fixé sur ces hommes que lui et son père avaient admiré et qui leur avaient fait vivre tant d'émotions avant de doucement se tourner vers le chanteur. Il voulut parler mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres et l'autre enlaça plus fermement leurs doigts.

-Bon j'avoue que regarder un match à deux ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'ambiance mais je t'offre déjà dix mecs super bien foutus et incroyablement performants pour notre premier rencard alors je ne vais pas en plus te partager avec tout un gymnase !

Kuroko ne réagit pas vraiment, hésitant entre le sourire et les larmes, mais l'émotion qu'il dégageait et son regard chargé de tendresse et de reconnaissance suffirent amplement à Kagami.

X

Ils roulaient vite, dépassant certainement les limites de vitesse, et malgré le froid le toit du bolide était baissé, laissant le vent glacé leur fouetter le visage.

Kuroko avait un sourire ravi aux lèvres et des étincelles plein les yeux alors qu'il fixait le ciel étoilé en repensant au moment magique qu'il avait passé lors du match et après en rencontrant les joueurs.

Kagami tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser distraire, son regard déviant de plus en plus souvent vers son adorable passager au visage rougi par le froid. Voyant qu'ils arrivaient enfin, il souffla, soulagé, se garant rapidement sur le parking désert.

Le compositeur regarda autour de lui sans comprendre, se demandant ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Il n'y avait rien, juste des arbres à perte de vue et une maison étrange qui semblait avoir poussé par magie au milieu de la flore. Comme à son habitude, le chanteur vint ouvrir sa portière et il ne grimaça même plus, habitué à ce comportement de « gentleman » presque caricatural. Il tressaillit lorsque l'autre attrapa sa main glacée pour l'entrainer doucement vers la drôle de demeure, mais bien que perdu il le suivit, persuadé qu'il ne le regretterait pas.

Une douce chaleur les accueillit lorsqu'ils franchir la porte, les enveloppant dans une caresse réconfortante. Taiga le débarrassa de son manteau, pendant qu'il observait l'immense salon dans lequel il se trouvait, c'était très luxueux, mais décoré avec goût, sans aucune vulgarité ou fausse note. Machinalement il se rapprocha de la cheminé, tendant les mains vers les flammes rougeoyantes.

Plus en retrait, le roux le détaillait avec attention, fasciné par le tableau qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Sentant son angoisse le tirailler de nouveau, il frotta ses mains moites contre son pantalon en soufflant plusieurs fois pour se calmer puis le rejoignit un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Tetsuya ne bougea pas et ils restèrent un instant l'un à côté de l'autre sans un mot, concentrés sur le feu et les ombres étranges qu'il faisait naitre sur les murs. Délicatement, les doigts du chanteur vinrent effleurer ceux du plus jeune qui frissonna en se mordant la lèvre, ce simple geste éveillant bien trop de choses en lui.

-Tu as faim ? Finit par murmurer la star, comme pour ne pas briser la magie.

Kuroko hocha la tête et se laissa doucement guider jusqu'aux escaliers.

Ils montèrent encore trois étages, l'espace devenant de plus en plus étroit et les marches de plus en plus hautes et le turquoise ne put s'empêcher de se demander où est-ce que l'autre l'entrainait. Puis enfin, il découvrit le lieu censé les accueillir, une pièce presque vide, éclairée par de bougies, avec un parquet en bois, un télescope et un piano. Une espèce de coupole en verre, offrant une vue dégagée sur le ciel étoilé et le sublime décor entourant la maison.

Les yeux levés vers le ciel, émerveillé, il fit quelques pas avant de découvrir la nappe posée au sol, couverte de desserts.

-Tu m'avais bien parlé d'un rêve de diner cent pour cent sucré non ? Sourit maladroitement Kagami, craignant une fois de plus d'avoir fais le mauvais choix.

Tetsuya mit encore quelques secondes à pleinement réaliser puis il sourit en se tournant vers le chanteur.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu arrives toujours dans le trio de tête chez les fans lorsqu'il s'agit de savoir avec qui avoir un rencard ! Rit-il.

Légèrement rassuré, la star se détendit un peu en s'installant sur la nappe, faisant signe au plus jeune de le rejoindre. Celui obéit, se laissant tomber près de son dessert favori, un énorme fraisier.

-Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à voir débarquer une équipe de foot ou de rugby pour nous aider à finir tout ça ?  
-Ah non ! Maintenant je ne te partage plus ! Répondit le roux de sa voix d'enfant gâté qu'il maîtrisait si bien.

Kuroko soupira en comprenant qu'ils seraient bons pour distribuer une bonne partie des plats plus tard, le chanteur ayant comme toujours vu trop grand.

-Comment tu as trouvé cette maison ? Questionna-t-il en plongeant sa cuillère dans une part de fraisier.  
-Sur ce coup là c'est Kise qu'il faut remercier ! Rétorqua Taiga. Apparemment elle appartient à un producteur avec lequel il a beaucoup travaillé !  
-On est sans doute en train de manger là où une multitude de scènes pornos ont été tournées !  
-Ah non ! Il m'a assuré que l'homme en question n'avait jamais tourné de films chez lui !

L'autre haussa les épaules, savourant son gâteau.

-En tout cas j'en dois une à Maya et Kise pour ce soir ! Ajouta le chanteur. Tes amis ont des relations !  
-C'est le Cercle C power ! Sourit le compositeur.  
-Au fait, d'où vient ce nom ?

Le sourire du plus jeune s'élargit.

-Le cercle des cocus !

L'ainé écarquilla les yeux.

-Hein ?!  
-Kise trouvait que le « cercle des cœurs brisés » c'était trop gnian-gnian ! Alors que C, ça va avec cocus, cassés, cons… Tout ce qu'on a été en fait !

Il sourit mais l'on sentait que le sujet était encore sensible.

-Je crois en fait que c'est une façon de minimiser ce qu'ils ont vécu.  
-Vous ! Rectifia le chanteur. Ce que **vous** avez vécu !

Kuroko releva les yeux vers lui.

-Je ne peux pas comparer mon histoire et les leurs ! Rétorqua-t-il. J'ai même honte d'avoir pu me plaindre quand je pense à la douleur de Kise ou Taka !  
-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont vécu, mais tu as été blessé et ça compte ! Insista le roux.  
-J'ai juste eu le cœur brisé, ça n'a rien de tragique !

Kagami souffla doucement, comprenant que l'autre n'avait une fois de plus pas envie de s'attarder sur ses blessures.

-Ce mec est un connard ! Lâcha-t-il.  
-Tu n'es pas objectif et tu ne le connais pas !  
-Qu'importe, ce mec est un connard ! Rétorqua-t-il. Je le déteste encore plus sachant qu'il t'a eu un an à ses côtés et qu'il a tout gâché alors que j'ai dû me battre pour décrocher un simple rendez-vous !

Il avait répondu spontanément et se rendant compte de ses paroles il se mordit la lèvre, maudissant son impulsivité.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il parle trop vite ?

Timidement, il risqua un regard vers Kuroko qui l'observait avec attention, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Taiga… Souffla celui-ci. Joue-moi quelque chose.

Le roux cligna des yeux, un peu surpris avant de se lever doucement pour s'installer au piano, espérant qu'il soit accordé.

 **W**

17 Avril 2015, Tokyo

Tetsuya sourit en sentant des lèvres frôler sa joue dans une douce caresse avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent en découvrant que ce n'était pas son homme qui l'embrassait. Il tressaillit, repoussant machinalement la personne qui avait envahi son espace intime avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux pour tomber sur le regard profond de Himuro.

Il mit quelques secondes à le reconnaitre et une fois que ce fut chose faite il se détendit, lui offrant un sourire encore un peu endormi.

-Oh c'est toi ! S'exclama-t-il d'une petite voix en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu m'as surpris !

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Je suis désolé, mais le repas est bientôt près et je me suis dis que si je te réveillais au dernier moment tu n'aurais pas faim !  
-Ah c'est moi l'adulte et pourtant c'est toi qui fais tout !  
-Je ne suis plus un gamin !

Le brun se leva brusquement et Kuroko le regarda avec attention, un peu surpris par le ton de sa voix.

-Est-ce que tu es fâché ? Questionna-t-il timidement, un peu comme l'aurait fais un enfant.

L'autre se tourna vers lui en souriant.

-Penses-tu vraiment que je puisse être en colère contre toi ?

Rassuré, Tetsuya lui rendit son sourire avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Il se releva doucement en s'étirant, soulagé de voir que sa migraine avait disparue.

-Va prendre une bonne douche, ça te fera du bien ! Je t'ai déposé des affaires de rechange près de l'évier. Lança le plus jeune. Le diner sera près d'ici une bonne demi-heure, donc tu as le temps !

Kuroko acquiesça alors que l'autre quittait la pièce. Il observa les murs et meubles autour de lui, s'en voulant d'avoir écouté Tatsuya, accaparant ainsi sa chambre au lieu d'une inoccupée.

Le brun n'aimait pas que l'on envahisse son espace ou que l'on touche à ses affaires et bien qu'ils aient toujours eu une relation spéciale et que ce soit lui qui ait insisté, il regrettait d'avoir emprunté ainsi son lit.

Malgré son envie de paresser il quitta la douceur des draps, s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas, l'esprit à nouveau envahi par toutes les choses qu'il avait à faire. Il soupira, se sentant soudainement un peu seul alors qu'il attrapait son téléphone tout en se levant, ses orteils s'enfonçant dans la moquette épaisse.

Il composa rapidement le numéro de son homme en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, espérant qu'il décrocherait. Un soupire frustré lui échappa lorsqu'il tomba sur la messagerie et il ouvrit les robinets d'eau pour ajuster la température en grognant.

 _« Oui mon cœur c'est moi ! J'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix mais je suppose que tu n'as pas fini ton interview… Surtout ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien ! Je vais_ _ **vraiment**_ _bien ! J'ai juste eu une longue journée et tu manques alors j'ai appelé sans vérifier l'heure »_

Il marqua une légère pause, défaisant la ceinture de son jeans avant de reprendre.

 _« Appelle moi en sortant de scène, je dois travailler tard ce soir et je ne dormirais sûrement pas! »_

Il sourit, imaginant la bouille contrarié de sa moitié lui criant d'aller se reposer.

 _« Je t'embrasse mon cœur ! Je t'aime ! »_

Il déposa son téléphone sur l'évier, se déshabillant rapidement avant d'entrer dans la douche, soupirant de plaisir lorsque l'eau chaude entra en contact avec sa peau. Ses muscles se détendirent doucement, la puissance du jet dénouant peu à peu toutes les tensions de son corps alors qu'il rêvait soudainement d'un massage.

Il saisit la bouteille de shampoing à sa droite et entreprit de se frotter les cheveux, insistant sur les zones douloureuses de son crâne, vestiges de sa migraine avant de verser un peu de gel douche sur la fleur de bain accrochée au dessus des flacons. L'odeur musquée et masculine l'embauma immédiatement, comme pour lui rappeler qu'en effet Himuro n'était plus un enfant.

-Mais encore loin d'être un adulte ! S'exclama-t-il en pensant que de toute façon à ses yeux le brun resterait un « bébé » à chérir et protéger.

X

Kuroko resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, observant Tatsuya à son bureau, totalement concentré sur plusieurs feuilles éparpillées, tapotant en rythme son stylo contre le bois de la table. Curieux, il finit par le rejoindre, se penchant doucement par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu me semble bien trop concentré pour que ce soit des devoirs ! Souffla-t-il pensivement.

Le brun se crispa un instant avant de laisser retomber sa plume.

-J'écris ! Lança-t-il en refermant le dossier après y avoir rapidement rangé les copies.  
-Tu écris ?

Il se leva, saisissant le poignet de Tetsuya pour l'entrainer vers la cuisine.

-Tu pourras bientôt découvrir tout ça, si tu me signes !

L'autre s'assit docilement sur son siège.

-Comment ça ? Explique-toi !  
-C'est simple, je veux chanter, et je veux le faire dans ton agence !

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

-Je ne te demande pas de traitement de faveur ! Je vais envoyer une maquette comme tout le monde, ne t'en fais pas !  
-Je ne suis pas inquiet, je connais ton talent et tu sais que j'apprécie ta voix et tes mélodies… Je suis juste… Surpris !

Himuro sourit.

-Oui, c'est aussi le but ! Surprendre…

Tetsuya le fixa attentivement.

-Ca a un rapport avec Daiki ?  
-Je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne cherche pas la gloire à tout prix ! Je ne te décevrais pas ! Cria l'autre. Et surtout, je ne te ferais jamais de mal moi…

L'ainé se leva doucement pour contourner le plan de travail et le rejoindre afin de l'enlacer.

-Je sais… Souffla-t-il. Je n'en ai jamais douté une seconde.

Tatsuya s'accrocha à son pull, le nez collé à ses cheveux à cause de leur différence de taille.

-C'est étrange, tu sens mon odeur…  
-Normal vu que j'ai utilisé ton gel douche !  
-Pourtant ça ne sent pas vraiment pareil… Murmura le plus jeune en se baissant pour glisser vers la nuque.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Hum… c'est meilleur, c'est rassurant. Ajouta-t-il. Comme lorsque j'étais plus jeune et que tu me consolais alors que le monde entier m'oubliait.

Kuroko ferma les yeux en le serrant plus fort, détestant la détresse qui émanait de lui.

Oui, Himuro serait toujours un enfant fragile et précieux à ses yeux.

 **W**

14 février 2011, New-York

Tetsuya souffla, une main sur son ventre plein après son overdose de sucre. Il était allongé sur le parquet chaud, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, le bras tendu de Kagami installé près de lui, servant d'oreiller.

Un silence apaisant avait pris place depuis une vingtaine de minutes, mais il commençait à sentir le chanteur s'agiter, de plus en plus nerveux. Il frissonna sans raison apparente et ce dernier se tourna sur le côté pour le regarder.

-Tu as froid ?  
-Non je

Mais Taiga ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il ramena son bras vers lui, l'attirant par la même occasion contre son corps.

-Je n'ai pas froid… Lâcha le compositeur en tentant de s'éloigner.  
-Alors disons que c'est juste un prétexte pour te serrer dans mes bras… Murmura le chanteur à son oreille.

De nouveau il frissonna, incapable de résister à cette voix sensuelle chargée de tendresse. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il s'attendait à le voir exploser d'une seconde à l'autre tandis qu'un parfum viril et rassurant l'enivrait peu à peu. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer sa respiration erratique et les tremblements de son corps. Sa main se crispa contre la chemise blanche de Kagami tandis que ce dernier lui caressait doucement le dos.

Le chanteur était angoissé, terrorisé même ! Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir une seule fois ressenti quelque chose de semblable à ce que Tetsuya provoquait en lui depuis que son objectif s'était posé sur lui dans les rues figées par la neige et le froid. Il avait tout de suite su qu'il était spécial, son appareil photo ne mentait jamais et il avait pleinement confiance en sa capacité à révéler la magie du monde et des gens. Seulement il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber un jour sur quelqu'un d'aussi particulier que Kuroko.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a peu de temps et pourtant il avait déjà complètement bouleversé sa vie.

A quel point était-il spécial pour réussir à lui faire reprendre le chemin des studios ? Pour parvenir à écrire et composer des chansons qui semblaient n'être faites que pour lui ?

Et comment pourrait-il se contenter de le traiter comme ami alors qu'il éveillait en lui des sensations, sentiments et rêves qu'il pensait ne plus jamais connaitre ?

Tetsuya lui donnait le sentiment qu'il pouvait tout faire, tout réussir. Que son passé ne le définissait pas et que ses erreurs ne faisaient pas de lui une cause perdue.

Que l'enfer qu'il avait traversé et tous les efforts fournis pour s'en sortir n'avaient pas été vains.

Lorsque le compositeur lui avait dis qu'il était _« quelqu'un de bien »,_ il en avait pleuré. Ce n'était qu'une simple phrase et lui-même avait été surpris de voir à quel point elle avait eu un impacte sur lui. A peine les mots prononcés qu'il fondait déjà en larmes, dépassé par ses propres émotions.

Au final il avait toujours attendu que quelqu'un lui dise ça. Que quelqu'un lui assure que même s'il avait fait des erreurs, déçu et blessé des gens, il avait le droit à une seconde chance.

Il avait longtemps attendu ces mots, et c'était Kuroko qui les avait prononcés.

Alors oui, il était terrorisé.

Pas parce que Tetsuya était un homme, ni même à cause de leur différence d'âge ou de sa carrière.

Non, pas pour des choses aussi dérisoires.

Mais parce que reconnaitre quelqu'un comme un être spécial, un être à part c'est lui confier tout ce que vous êtes sans aucune possibilité de revenir en arrière. C'est lui donner un pouvoir absolu, impossible à maitriser. L'autoriser à faire ce qu'il veut avec vos émotions, sentiments et rêves. Une personne spéciale, ça peut déchirer votre âme, briser votre cœur et détruire votre vie et le tout avec votre autorisation !

C'est effrayant de ne plus être maître de sois même, de savoir qu'un seul mot, qu'un seul geste peut aussi bien vous envoyer au paradis qu'en enfer. De se sentir dépendant, de ressentir le manque, la peur de l'abandon et la crainte du rejet. De comprendre qu'une présence peut tout rendre meilleur et que même les choses adorées peuvent perdre toute saveur face à l'absence et au vide.

Sa relation avec Kuroko était parfaite, magique, alors pourquoi risquer de tout perdre ? Pourquoi risquer de le voir s'éloigner puis partir après lui avait confié tout ce pouvoir ?

C'est ce qu'il s'était demandé sans relâche ces derniers jours, pendant que l'autre faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Comme s'il ne lui avait pas promis un rendez-vous.

C'était plus fort que lui ! Bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement vers quoi le mènerait le chemin qu'il voulait prendre, il se savait incapable de retenir ce qu'il ressentait. Incapable de continuer à laisser Tetsuya s'éloigner de lui.

Il y avait une sorte d'évidence, un sentiment inexplicable mais puissant et bien ancré qui le poussait malgré ses craintes à tout tenter pour changer les choses.

Et il en était là, un 14 février, allongé contre Kuroko qui semblait prêt à fuir à la moindre occasion.

Et la terreur était revenue, perfide et handicapante.

Il aurait sans doute dû écouter Shun, choisir un rendez-vous léger, drôle et romantique !

Quelque chose qui le mette en valeur et le montre sous son meilleur jour. Quelque chose qui aurait crié à Tetsuya à quel point il avait envie de le rendre heureux, quelque chose qui l'aurait fais rire aux éclats…

Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ! Qu'il gâche encore tout !

Et maintenant ils allaient rentrer et Kuroko ne lui accorderait plus jamais une autre chance. Il continuerait à se comporter comme un collègue, un ami voire un petit frère puisqu'il avait lui-même instauré ce lien ridicule et il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de vérifier ce que quelque chose en plus qui ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur en lui.

Ses mains se crispèrent avec force contre les reins du plus jeune qu'il repoussa sur le dos pour le surplomber.

Celui hoqueta de surprise, les yeux grands ouverts.

Kagami était au dessus-de lui, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il semblait torturé, à deux doigts de pleurer, ses yeux humides et douloureux ancrés dans les siens. Le voir ainsi lui fit mal, sa cage thoracique se comprima avec force tandis que son souffle se faisait plus difficile.

Il avait toujours été attaché au chanteur, avant même de le rencontrer, de le connaitre aussi bien et depuis que c'était chose faite, la place qu'il avait pris dans sa vie n'avait cessé de croître au fil des jours, voire même des minutes passées à ses côtés. Mais il ne voulait plus revivre ce qu'il avait vécu.

Il avait encore peur de tomber amoureux et l'idée de succomber à un autre artiste, il se l'interdisait formellement.

Il ne voulait plus d'un homme sujet au regard des autres, qui vit comme un hétéro et ment au monde entier. Il ne voulait plus se cacher, rester dans l'ombre, supporter de voir celui qu'il aime jouer les Casanova, faire la une des magazines au bras de femmes somptueuses et l'ignorer totalement en public. Être traité comme un fan envahissant ou un petit frère à la vue de tous et comme un corps à disposition dans l'intimité.

Jamais !  
Plus jamais !

Mais il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Taiga, sur cet homme qu'il admirait tellement et qui était encore plus merveilleux en vrai qu'à la télé.

Et il se retrouvait là, juste sous son corps, avec son admiration, son affection, sa tendresse et ce quelque chose en plus qu'il tentait désespérément de refouler et que l'autre ne cessait de nourrir sans même en avoir conscience.

Il ne savait pas dire _« non »_ à Kagami ! Il n'y arrivait pas ! Quelques soient ses pensés, ses craintes et ses réticences, c'était toujours un _« oui »_ qui finissait par franchir ses lèvres.

Seulement il n'aurait jamais pensé que le chanteur puisse un jour lui demander quelque chose d'aussi terrifiant.

Des doigts glissèrent sur son visage et il ferma les yeux, frissonnant face à toute la tendresse qu'il décelait dans ce simple geste. Le roux caressa ses joues, son front, puis son nez avant de s'attarder sur ses lèvres. N'en pouvant plus, les paupières toujours fermement closes, Kuroko attrapa sa main, espérant ainsi mettre fin à ce bien trop agréable supplice. Mais rapidement il sentit l'autre se pencher un peu plus vers lui, et des lèvres frôler sa peau brûlante.

Il crut sentir son cœur s'arrêter quelques secondes avant de repartir dans une course folle, cognant douloureusement contre sa poitrine, comme pour rejoindre celui de l'homme responsable de son état.

Mêlant leurs doigts, Kagami déposa plusieurs baisers légers et délicats sur son visage, le noyant un peu plus sous un flot de bien-être teinté d'angoisse.

-Tetsuya…

Le plus jeune se mordit les lèvres, gêné par le gémissement étouffé qui lui avait échappé.

Ce n'était pas juste ! Le chanteur ne devrait pas avoir le droit de parler ! Pas avec cette voix là ! Pas en murmurant son nom à son oreille avec un ton aussi plaintif que désireux !

-Tetsuya…

Il tressaillit encore mais incapable d'ignorer plus longtemps la demande implicite, il ouvrit les yeux, sentant le souffle chaud de Taiga s'échouer contre sa peau.

-Juste un de plus, accorde moi juste un seul rendez-vous… Murmura ce dernier. Et après ça un autre, puis un autre et encore un autre…

Il appuya son front contre le sien, leurs lèvres presque collées.

-Je suis sûr que je finirais par faire les choses comme il faut ! Par te convaincre de ne pas ignorer ce truc entre nous !

Kuroko ne pouvait échapper au regard ancré dans le sien, il ne pouvait pas fuir, coincé par le corps du chanteur, écrasé par toute sa détermination.

Mais que devait-il faire ?

S'il ouvrait la bouche, alors ce serait forcement pour dire _« oui »_ ! Il dirait _« oui »_ à tout ! A tout et n'importe quoi !

Il suffisait de se taire ! Il fallait qu'il se taise à tout prix et qu'il attende !

-Je te l'ai demandé il y a déjà un moment, non ?

La phrase lui avait échappée, son cœur ayant réussit apparemment à prendre le dessus sur son cerveau.

Bien que surpris, Kagami comprit tout de suite, il sut exactement ce dont il parlait.

 _« Embrasse-moi »_

Alors délicatement, presque maladroitement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes sans bouger, profitant seulement de cet acte si simple qui leur avait pourtant paru si dur à obtenir.

Le roux se détacha ensuite, pour venir immédiatement lui offrir un autre baiser tout aussi chaste, réitérant plusieurs fois son geste, multipliant les papillons qui leur chatouillaient le ventre. Puis enfin, après un rapide bisou sur le front et le bout du nez, il osa réclamer plus.

Réclamer ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux désespérément attendu.

Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent en même temps, en parfaite synchronisation et alors que leurs langues se découvraient doucement, Tetsuya sentit ses oreilles bourdonner et la tête lui tourner.

Le baiser était très lent, délicat, presque au ralenti, mais rapidement les émotions trop longtemps contenues affluèrent par fortes vagues, entrainant un échange plus passionné. La main libre de Kuroko se crispa dans les mèches rouges, tandis que l'autre était encore fermement emprisonnée dans celle du chanteur.

On ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, même ceux qui avaient dit l'aimer, ne lui avait jamais offert quelque chose d'aussi bouleversant et bien qu'il trouvait ça ridicule, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Kagami lui mordit la lèvre et il gémit, l'attirant plus fort contre lui, appréciant le poids de son corps allongé sur le sien.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, tremblants, et le roux se jeta presque sur sa nuque, qu'il érafla doucement du bout des dents lui arrachant un couinement qui le fit rougir avant de suçoter la peau avec envie.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois le suçon bien visible, se détachant doucement, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il caressa délicatement son œuvre, y déposa un baiser puis un autre vers le menton, le coin de la bouche et les joues alors que peu à peu la douceur reprenait le dessus sur la passion.

Il passa les doigts dans les cheveux de Tetsuya en souriant tendrement, avant de basculer soudainement sur le dos, échangeant leurs positions.

Kuroko était maintenant allongé sur lui et doucement il libéra sa main laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Plus rien ne l'entravait, plus rien ne l'empêchait de s'éloigner ou de fuir et malgré son sourire, le chanteur était mort de peur.

Le plus jeune s'assit sur son bassin sans le quitter des yeux et en sentant leurs corps se décoller, il retint difficilement son envie de le plaquer de nouveau contre lui pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Mais malgré les secondes, Tetsuya ne fuit pas, il caressa son bras du bout des doigts, l'air pensif, avant de doucement amener leurs mains liées jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Taiga, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

 **W**

20 Avril 2015, Tokyo

Shun sourit en secouant la tête, amusé de voir Kuroko en plein « flirt ». L'agence donnait une soirée en très petit comité pour fêter le départ à la retraite de certains employés et pour l'occasion quelques artistes, manager et personnels de bureaux s'étaient réunis. Même cet Aomine avait fais un effort, gratifiant tout le monde de sa présence froide et silencieuse !

Il soupira, se retenant de lancer une remarque acerbe à l'acteur assis non loin de lui, préférant rester concentré sur son ami, installé au bar entre deux charmants jeunes hommes tentant de gagner ses faveurs.

C'était bien évidement un jeu, il n'était même pas sûr que l'un d'eux soit réellement gay de toute façon !

Il ne savait plus trop comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais comme toujours Tetsuya avait su séduire et mettre à l'aise tout le monde, créant une ambiance joviale et détendu. Et c'est ce qui avait sans aucun doute fini par les amener à ce genre de jeux ridicules.

A nouveau son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il entendit Aomine soupirer en se penchant pour attraper son verre. Ses poings se crispèrent et il inspira, repensant à la promesse faite à son meilleur ami, s'y accrochant pour ne pas étrangler la star. Bien que l'autre ne dise rien, il était persuadé que c'était le comportement de Kuroko qui provoquait ses soupirs et il pouvait presque entendre ses pensés qu'il devinait toutes négatives et peu élogieuses.

Forcement pour lui, voir deux mecs en « draguer » ouvertement un autre ça devait être à la limite de la décence !

-Tous les gays ne sont pas forcement des enfoirés, refoulés, briseurs de cœurs ! Souffla-t-il les dents serrées.

Kasamatsu releva la tête vers lui, un peu surpris bien qu'il ait parfaitement saisi à qui cette phrase était adressée et Izuki le fusilla du regard. Il ne comprenait pas que l'un de ses compatriotes puisse être ami avec un tel salop ! Non vraiment, il vivait ça comme trahison !

Il avait beau être quelqu'un de gentil et serviable, lorsqu'il détestait quelqu'un, c'était assez difficile de le faire changer d'avis. Il pouvait être incroyablement têtu et de très mauvaise foi !

Personne n'avait envie d'être son ennemi en voyant à quel point il pouvait être dur et intransigeant.

Et le meilleur moyen de se mettre Shun à dos, c'était de faire du mal à ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Alors forcement Aomine avait une place de choix sur sa liste noire, tout comme les trois autres enfoirés qui avait brisé le reste du « Cercle C « ou la mère de Riko.

Le rire léger de Tetsuya le sortit de ses noires pensés et il reporta son attention sur son ami, soulageant le pauvre Kasamatsu qui s'était décomposé sous l'intensité de son regard.

-Je vous assure que vous n'avez pas besoin d'en faire autant pour me séduire, je ne suis pas un garçon compliqué ! S'exclama Kuroko en portant ses lèvres à son verre.  
-Allez, vous n'allez pas nous faire croire que vous n'êtes pas une machine à distribuer des râteaux ! Lança l'un des deux hommes.  
-Je crois vous avez une image très fantasmée de moi ! Rétorqua-t-il. En réalité deux ou trois mots bien choisis suffisent à me faire succomber !

Il rit encore, accompagné du petit groupe qui avait du mal à le croire mais rapidement il sentit une présence dans son dos.

-Strawberry cheesecake de Haagen dazs et l'intégrale de One Piece… Murmura-t-on à son oreille.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, retenant difficilement un gémissement d'envie face à cette voix sensuelle et chaude qui lui faisait perdre la tête en toute circonstance.

Un parfum doux et rassurant vint l'enivrer alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Le bonheur, le soulagement, l'euphorie même explosaient dans ses veines alors que des millions de frissons le traversaient, ses mains fermement accrochées au bar.

Les gens tout près d'eux avaient arrêté de rire, beaucoup les fixaient, la plupart ayant parfaitement reconnu le nouvel arrivant. Mais Kuroko s'en fichait totalement, il se mordit les lèvres, retenant de plus en pus difficilement son envie de sauter au cou du sex-symbol penché à son oreille. Doucement, il fit pivoter son tabouret pour lui faire face, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, alors que quelque chose de presque électrique semblait soudainement émaner d'eux.

Tetsuya observa un instant son homme, sublime comme toujours dans un simple pull bordeaux et un jeans noir, son éternel blouson sur le dos et un bonnet sur la tête. Kagami n'avait jamais à faire d'effort, même dans les tenues les plus décontractées il débordait de charisme.

Peu importe les personnes présentes, il ne voyait que lui, nul autre que lui.

Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville de toute façon !

Le chanteur aurait presque rougi face au regard que lui lançait sa moitié. Il se sentait fier de pouvoir à ce point le captiver, fier de voir que malgré les années tout était toujours aussi puissant et magique entre eux.

Tetsuya tira doucement sur sa chaine, l'attirant tout près de son visage.

-C'est dans ces moments là que je me souviens pourquoi je t'ai dis oui ! Souffla-t-il en riant juste avant de lui voler un baiser.

Certaines personnes laissèrent échapper leur surprise, se demandant s'ils avaient bien compris les propos de Kuroko mais ce dernier ne s'en rendit même pas compte, trop occupé à dévorer les lèvres de son roux.

-Tu parles ! Il suffit que je te laisse seul quelques jours sans cet anneau autour du doigt pour que tu te fasses assaillir de toute part ! S'exclama Taiga en glissant ses mains sur ses hanches lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.  
-Attend tu plaisantes ? S'offusqua faussement le turquoise. C'est moi qui suis marié à un sex-symbol je te rappelle !

Cette fois ci les autres eurent la confirmation qu'ils avaient bel et bien saisi les précédents propos de leur patron.

-Tant que je reste le fantasme numéro un de mon mari… Sourit Kagami d'un air charmeur en l'attirant contre son corps.  
-Ah stop bordel ! Stop ! Grogna Izuki, faisant sursauter les gens près de lui, sauf Aomine qui était resté presque figé depuis l'entré du chanteur. Sérieux vous n'êtes plus un jeune petit couple alors arrêtez ce genre de démonstrations écœurantes !

Le « petit couple » se tourna vers lui, toujours aussi collés l'un à l'autre, souriants, amusés et habitués à ce genre de remarque.

-Tu es jaloux parce que je ne t'ai pas encore salué ! Rit le roux en glissant une main dans la poche arrière du jeans de son mari.  
-Parfaitement ! Rétorqua son meilleur ami. Mais bon, je sais bien que dès que Tetsu est dans la même pièce que toi tu oublis le reste du monde ! Y compris ton pauvre vieux frère ici présent…  
-Est-ce qu'on compatit ? Questionna Kuroko en souriant.

Kagami se détacha doucement en sortant une boite de sa poche.

-Je vais plutôt me dépêcher de te rendre ce qui est censé maintenir tous les chasseurs affamés à bonne distance !  
-Comme si ça avait pour habitude de les arrêter ! Commenta Shun.

Le chanteur le foudroya du regard avant de reporter son attention sur son homme.

-Faisons les choses comme il faut ! S'exclama-t-il avant de mettre un genou à terre et de tendre solennellement l'écrin ouvert à Tetsuya.

Celui-ci habitué aux excentricités de son mari se contenta de rire, toujours aussi ému et attendri de le voir exprimer son amour sans aucune honte.

Il tendit sa main, pressé de récupérer son alliance. Il s'était senti horriblement vide et seul sans elle. Devoir supporter l'absence de Taiga sans avoir cette bague pour l'aider à tenir avait vraiment été une épreuve difficile. Il s'était même parfois réveillé en pleine nuit, se demandant si tout n'avait pas été qu'un rêve.

Mais maintenant, c'était fini, il avait retrouvé sa moitié et son alliance.

Plus jamais il ne prendrait ou perdrait de poids ! Il ne voulait plus avoir à se séparer si longtemps de ce précieux symbole.

Kagami glissa délicatement la bague à son doigt et il se mordit la lèvre, se sentant presque au bord des larmes face à l'émotion et aux souvenirs qui montaient.

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre et il rit doucement, les joues rougies.

-Je savais que c'est comme ça que j'aurai dû faire ma demande la première fois ! A genoux et en public ! S'amusa le roux.  
-Si tu avais fais ça, il t'aurait balancé le bijou à la figure ! S'exclama Izuki. Ou alors il serait mort de rire !

Kagami lui jeta l'écrin vide, provoquant quelques rires lorsque son meilleur ami poussa un cri outré et peu discret.

-On rentre à la maison ?  
-Euh je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'installer les meubles ou de déballer les cartons alors…  
-Tu sais ce que j'en pense…

Tetsuya frissonna en se remémorant des paroles prononcées il y a quelques années.

 _« Peu importe le lieu où je serais, tant que tu es avec moi, j'aurais toujours l'impression d'être chez moi »_

Il sourit et saisit la main de son mari avec lequel il quitta la soirée sous quelques sifflements et rires, sans oublier une ou deux paroles salaces de leur meilleur ami.

-Où est ton manteau ? Questionna Kagami alors qu'ils longeaient le couloir pour rejoindre les ascenseurs.  
-Dans mon bureau, mais ce n'est pas grave, je le récupérerais demain !

Le chanteur s'arrêta pour enlever son blouson, grommelant que l'autre ne prenait vraiment pas assez soin de sa santé.

Kuroko se laissa sagement habiller de la veste trop grande, avant de déposer un bisou sur les lèvres de son mari pour qu'il arrête de bouder. Celui-ci en profita pour l'attirer contre lui, l'entrainant dans un baiser fiévreux qui laissait transparaitre le manque et l'envie de chacun.

Bien vite Tetsuya se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le bassin du chanteur pressé contre le sien et ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

-Pas…pas ici… Haleta le plus jeune.  
-L'ascenseur alors ? Souffla le roux en lui mordillant l'oreille. Je ne pourrais vraiment pas attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rentré.

Kuroko se détacha péniblement, en attrapant la main de son mari pour le tirer rapidement à sa suite.

-La limousine ! Lança-t-il simplement, ravissant le chanteur que la proposition alluma un peu plus encore.

Ils coururent presque, impatients et heureux de se retrouver.

Taiga tira à nouveau le turquoise pour ravirent ses lèvres en attendant que l'ascenseur n'arrive à leur étage, et même une fois les portes ouvertes ils ne se pressèrent pas, s'embrassant jusqu'à ce que l'air ne leur manque.

Seulement lorsqu'ils se tournèrent, ils virent que la cabine n'était pas vide, deux personnes les fixaient, l'un passablement mal à l'aise voire nerveux et l'autre totalement impassible.

Tetsuya fronça les sourcils en voyant Aomine et Kasamatsu.

Comment pouvaient-ils se retrouver ici alors qu'ils venaient de les laisser à la fête ?

-Merci d'avoir retenu les portes ! S'exclama joyeusement le chanteur en l'attirant vers l'intérieur de la cabine.

Kasamatsu balbutia une réponse et un silence gêné prit place.

-Tu me présentes mon cœur ? Questionna le roux.  
-Oh… Et bien voici deux de nos acteurs, Kasamatsu Yukio et Aomine Daiki.

Le roux les salua, offrant un sourire rayonnant à l'ex de son mari lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

L'autre semblait hostile ce qui l'amusa beaucoup et il lui serra la main plus longtemps qu'à son ami, ses yeux pétillants de malice face aux siens assassins.

-Kagami ! Lança-t-il d'une voix claire. Kagami Taiga !


	4. Chapter 3 Erase and Replace

**Les personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Titre: Les hommes de ta vie et Lui   
Genre: Romance/Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_ /Amitié/ Famille/Yaoi/Het  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde KnB) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: AoKuro/KagaKuro et couples surprises  
Raiting: Entre M et Ma...  
Résumé: « Il s'arrêta un instant son corps tremblant de rage alors qu'il semblait enfin prendre réellement conscience de ce qu'il représentait pour son amant. Alors qu'il prenait enfin conscience qu'il ne représentait _absolument rien_ pour son amant. » Est-ce que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance ?

* * *

 **Note 1 : Alors 55 pages écrites super vite et avec acharnement! Le début ne m'a pas trop fait souffrir mais vers la moitié j'ai commencé à accoucher très douloureusement du moindre mot! J'espère donc que ça ne se remarque pas trop et que vous vous ne souffrirez pas autant en me lisant!**

 **Note 2 : On m'a posé la question donc je rappelle que OUI cette histoire est bien un AoKuro mais comme prévenu le KagaKuro a une grande place, surtout au début ! Je comprends que ça en fasse fuir beaucoup mais pour le moment Aomine n'est pas amoureux de Tetsu et ce dernier est très amoureux de son mari ! Je ne vais pas aller contre la cohérence de mon histoire ! Et OUI les personnages sont OOC ! Pas besoin de vous plaindre ou de demander du changement donc ! *désolée mais c'est agaçant***

 **Note 3 : J'adore travailler sur cette mini fiction! Même si je souffre, j'adore l'histoire en elle même, les personnages et leurs relations. Alors bien que je sois toujours en mode "je hais ce que j'ai écris" après chaque chapitre fini, je reste heureuse de cette aventure. J'espère que vous passerez aussi un bon moment. Puis sincèrement je m'éclate avec les OOC ! Surtout quand j'imagine la tête de certains ! XD**

 **Note 4 : Le moment entre Tetsu et Riko est une dédicace à une amie précieuse qui a attendu très longtemps pour que son frère lui offre ce quelque chose si « banal ».**

 **Note 5 : Il y a beaucoup de guimauve, de moments kitchs et j'assume à fond! Ca me change tellement de mes autres projets que c'est un vrai plaisir!**

 **Note 6 : Pour les âges des personnages en 2015, Tetsuya (23 ans), Aomine (28 ans), Taiga (30 ans), Himuro (20 ans), Riko (9 ans). Vous comprenez aussi pourquoi ça n'aurait servit à rien d'essayer de changer le monde de la musique pour celui du basket ! Parce qu'à 30 ans, c'est un peu foutu… ^^ Quand au personnage de Maya, il est inspiré de Natsume Maya (Enfer et Paradis) mais les gros seins en moins ! Sinon j'aurais pris Momoi ! XD**

 **Note 7 : Et je rappelle que la rupture AoKuro a eu lieu en juillet 2010, la rencontre KagaKuro en janvier 2011 et les retrouvailles AoKuro en avril 2015. Les autres dates importantes viendront ensuite.**

 **Note 8 : Le lemon c'est pour le chapitre suivant, il faudra donc attendre ! XD Désolée pour les pervers pressés !**

 **Note 9 : Désolée pour les fautes et la mise en page pourrie, j'espère ne pas avoir écris trop de bêtises ou fais d'erreur de fandom ! Bosser sur trois versions à la fois c'est épuisant ! J'essaye d'aller vite pour ne léser personne en plus donc… Merci pour vos commentaires et messages, c'est toujours un plaisir !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

 **Erase and Replace**

 **XxxX**

 _ **« Effaces-tu ce à quoi tu penses ?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et remplaces-tu ce que tu ressens ?**_

 _ **Sais-tu à quel point cela fait mal de perdre un ami**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu perds ton temps à être en colère**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu gâches ta vie à avoir peur**_

 _ **C'est tellement difficile d'oublier quand tu ne peux tout**_ _ **  
**_ _ **simplement pas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu as besoin de quelque chose en quoi croire**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mais tu ne peux pas remonter le temps**_

 _ **Tu continues de chercher quelque chose**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Qui était devant tes yeux**_

 _ **As-tu effacé et remplacé**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ce qui manque**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Effacer et remplacer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jusqu'à se qu'il soit là »**_

 **XxxX**

21 Avril 2015, Tokyo

Taiga ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, détaillant tendrement l'expression apaisée de son mari.

Il était réveillé depuis un long moment, mais appréciait la chaleur du corps pressé contre le sien et le souffle chaud qui lui caressait le cou.

Les concerts l'avaient épuisé mais le plus dur à gérer restait toujours l'absence de son compagnon et sa fille.

Il détestait lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas avec lui.

Être sur scène le rendait euphorique, c'était même ce qu'il préférait mais quand sa famille était en coulisses, les choses étaient encore meilleures. Quand il pouvait voler un baiser à Tetsuya entre deux chansons et que Riko lui tendait à boire en lui répétant qu'il était génial alors il avait vraiment la sensation d'être l'homme et l'artiste le plus chanceux au monde.

L'amour de ses fans était sensationnel, mais celui de ses proches était vital.

Tetsuya marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil et Taiga rit en passant son doigt sur son front puis l'arrête de son nez avant de lui caresser la joue.

Il savait que sans lui, Kuroko n'avait sans doute presque pas dormi. C'était un grand insomniaque qui avait tendance à travailler toute la nuit au lieu de se coucher lorsque le chanteur n'était pas là pour l'attirer de force au lit.

Mais après leurs retrouvailles passionnées, la fatigue les avait emportés sans mal, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Entre la limousine, ce qui ressemblait à un futur salon, la douche et une dernière fois sur le matelas posé au sol, ils avaient vraiment fêté son retour dignement ! Heureusement qu'ils étaient endurants !

Il rit encore, déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de son époux qui remonta son genou contre son ventre.

Son téléphone qu'il avait collé contre son flanc vibra et il quitta le plus délicatement possible la chaleur de la couette, prenant tout de même le temps d'enfiler son sous vêtement abandonné la veille et le peignoir accroché à la porte.

-Room service ! Lança Shun en tendant deux énormes sacs vers son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier se contenta de se diriger vers la cuisine et il soupira en le suivant.

-Parce qu'en plus je dois tout déballer… Marmonna-t-il. Tu peux vraiment me décerner le prix du frère le plus parfait au monde !  
-Chuuut, tu vas réveiller Tetsu ! Gronda Kagami en s'asseyant au comptoir. Montre-moi ce que tu as trouvé plutôt.  
-Tout, j'ai absolument tout trouvé ! Rétorqua l'autre en sortant ses achats. Café, jus de d'orange, fruits, pain, beurre, confiture et viennoiseries ! De quoi nourrir un régiment !

Le roux hocha la tête en attrapant un gobelet encore brûlant.

-Maintenant que tu es là, va falloir meubler et équiper la maison… Souffla Shun en regardant autour de lui.  
-Kise va s'en occuper.  
-Kise, vraiment ? C'est cette diva dominatrice qui va choisir vos meubles ?!  
-C'est toujours lui qui s'occupe de ce genre de chose. Rétorqua simplement Taiga. Pour ton appartement aussi d'ailleurs.  
-Oui, je sais bien ! C'est juste que là, je pensais que vous voudriez le faire vous-même…

Le roux sourit.

-Quoi ? Questionna son meilleur ami.  
-On a tout choisi, il s'occupe juste de la partie chiante…  
-Ah…

Shun rit à son tour.

-Cette petite terreur est un vrai chaton lorsqu'il s'agit de Tetsu, Maya ou Takao…  
-Le Cercle C avant tout !  
-Ouais… Mais c'est derrière eux tout ça… Hein ? S'inquiéta le brun.

L'autre mit quelques secondes à répondre.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment possible dans certains cas…  
-Quand je pense que Tetsu doit supporter ce connard d'Aomine ! Gronda Izuki. J'aurais dû le frapper encore !  
-Tu m'as promis que tu ne ferais rien !  
-Mais il agressait Tetsuya !

Le brun se mordit la lèvre, regrettant immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire.

Taiga n'était pas un super jaloux ou un possessif effrayant. Il n'était pas du genre à s'emporter ou intervenir durement lorsque l'on s'attardait trop longtemps sur son mari et avait tendance à s'amuser des tentatives de séductions dont ce dernier était victime. Il le taquinait souvent, lui demandant avec lequel de ses amants il avait passé la journée et son compagnon lui répondait sur le même ton, entrant sans mal dans son jeu.

Mais d'après lui, son meilleur ami faisait parti d'une catégorie encore plus dangereuse.

Les surprotecteurs excessifs.

Certains devenaient fous pour un sois disant regard insistant, lui était capable du pire pour une simple égratignure.

C'était tout aussi exagéré et tout autant difficile à contenir.

Kagami tenait sans aucun doute ça de son enfance, de ses souvenirs douloureux où il n'était qu'un gamin incapable de protéger sa mère de la violence de son père. C'était ce qui avait fait naitre ce côté protecteur trop développé, Shun en était persuadé.

Il avait tout fait pour devenir fort, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Tout fait pour pouvoir inspirer quelque chose d'apaisant et de réconfortant à ses proches. Pour être vu comme un bouclier et un havre de paix.

Tout fait pour ne plus jamais avoir à supporter de voir un être cher souffrir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Malgré les années et la sérénité que Riko et Tetsuya lui avait apportée, il gardait en lui cette crainte qui nourrissait son besoin parfois excessif de protéger ses proches à tout prix.

-Comment ça « agressé » ?

La voix de Taiga était basse, froide en parfait accord avec son changement de posture.

Habituellement, il avait toujours cette aura joyeuse, un peu folle qui l'entourait. Cette impression d'insouciance que certains prenaient pour de la bêtise, mais lorsqu'il était énervé alors quelque chose d'écrasant se dégageait de lui. Une impression inquiétante, presque animal qui encore aujourd'hui faisait frissonner son presque frère.

Le roux s'était redressé, le visage fermé et Shun se demanda combien de personne pouvait être aussi intimidant en peignoir.

-Il ne m'a pas agressé !

Kagami se tourna immédiatement vers son mari qui venait de sortir de leur chambre, son pull bordeaux de la veille comme seul « pyjama ».

-Shun a sur-réagit comme toujours ! Ajouta Kuroko en rejoignant le chanteur.  
-Il était en train de crier ! Il allait te frapper ! Se défendit l'accusé.

Son meilleur ami attira son compagnon contre lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-Te frapper ?

Tetsuya secoua la tête.

-N'importe quoi !

Il souffla.

-Aomine n'a jamais frappé personne, le reste de l'humanité ne mérite pas autant d'attention de sa part !  
-Tu disais aussi qu'il ne s'était jamais emporté et pourtant… Remarqua Taiga.

Kuroko acquiesça.

-C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle réaction… Mais entre crier et frapper quelqu'un…

Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

-Non, vraiment, c'est impossible !

Kagami l'attira un peu plus contre lui, l'air pensif.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera très bien… Souffla Tetsuya en dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux tombant sur son front. Aomine n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de dangereux !

Le chanteur apprécia la caresse avant d'appuyer sa tête contre le cou de son mari, debout entre ses jambes.

Pourquoi ses vêtements lui paraissaient toujours mieux lorsque c'était Kuroko qui les portait ?

-Il n'est pas dangereux, c'est juste un enfoiré et un lâche ! Gronda Izuki.

Tetsuya pouffa, amusé par la rancœur de son presque beau frère.

La main de Taiga caressant ses jambes, remontant son pull au niveau des cuisses le fit frissonner et le brun intervint de niveau.

-Pitié, dis-moi que tu portes quelque chose en dessous !

Kuroko tourna la tête vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Nos fringues sont éparpillées un peu partout dans la maison, j'ai à peine pu mettre la main sur le haut de…  
-STOP ! Je ne veux rien savoir de plus ! Surtout pas !

Tetsuya rit en attrapant un croissant.

-Tu déjeunes avec nous ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Non, je dois être sur le tournage de mon clip dans une demi-heure ! Rétorqua Shun. Puis j'ai cru comprendre que c'était censé être un moment en amoureux…  
-Tu t'es levé avant que je puisse t'apporter un plateau au lit. Bouda faussement son meilleur ami.  
-Mon pauvre bébé… Tu veux que j'y retourne ?

Kagami hocha la tête, une petite moue d'enfant aux lèvres.

Son mari sourit en l'embrassant tendrement avant de se détacher.

-Alors d'accord, je n'ai rien vu, je suis encore couché ! Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre.  
-Et garde ton pull, sinon vous n'êtes pas prêt de manger ! Commenta le brun.

Le chanteur lui envoya un sachet vide à la figure.

-N'entrave pas ma vie sexuelle toi !

 **W**

Himuro s'enfonça dans son matelas en baissant les yeux vers sa main souillée, l'observant quelques instants, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage avant d'attraper des mouchoirs pour faire disparaitre les traces de sperme.

Il ferma les yeux, détendu, ses écouteurs toujours dans les oreilles.

Il n'écoutait pas de musique, juste une voix particulière qui pouvait aussi bien l'exciter lors d'un plaisir solitaire que finir de l'apaiser totalement juste après.

Une voix qui le faisait rire, qui le réconfortait en toute circonstance et qui était la seule à pouvoir l'atteindre.

Doucement, il sortit de sa bulle, décidé à poursuivre son programme.

Il s'était levé tôt pour sa séance de sport et s'était écroulé directement sur son lit après ça pour son petit rituel. Maintenant, il était temps de passer à la douche !

Rapidement il se retrouva en jeans dans sa cuisine, les cheveux encore mouillés et le torse nu en sifflotant.

Il était de bonne humeur.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se postait devant un miroir, sa tasse de café en main.

Il avait travaillé très dur pour dépasser Aomine et maintenant, l'heure des récompenses arrivait enfin.

Son doigt glissa sur son torse, redessinant ses abdominaux parfaitement sculptés, son regard sombre planté dans son reflet.

Il avança encore, se collant presque à la glace pour détailler minutieusement son visage fin et sans imperfections.

Les rondeurs de l'enfance avaient enfin disparues et pas une seule trace des ravages de l'adolescence ne subsistait.

Pas d'acné, de marque, de point noirs ou de vilaine cicatrice.

Rien !

Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Aomine et il cultivait ardemment leurs différences. Tout en travaillant pour obtenir en mieux ce qui pouvait être considéré comme séduisant chez son frère.

Son ainé avait hérité du physique de leur père, lui de celui de leur mère et peu de gens pouvaient deviner leurs liens de parentés.

-Maman a toujours été bien plus jolie que papa… Souffla-t-il en se regardant une dernière fois avant de retourner vers la cuisine.

Il mit un peu de musique et s'installa devant son petit déjeuner, sa tablette en main, à l'affut de toutes les nouvelles concernant Daiki.

C'était une habitude prise depuis longtemps. Exactement comme pour le sport, les soins du corps ou les cours de chants et de théâtre.

Même s'ils étaient frères, ils n'avaient jamais été proches, jamais partagé de choses ou d'instants privilégiés. Et lorsque l'obsession de son ainé avait pris de l'ampleur, que son besoin de reconnaissance l'avait englouti, ils s'étaient encore plus éloignés, devenant deux étrangers qui se croisaient par hasard.

Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que Himuro le haïssait.

Non, ce qu'il lui reprochait, c'était d'avoir blessé et éloigné la seule personne qui comptait pour lui.

La seule personne à s'être intéressé à lui.

Il n'était qu'un enfant lorsque Tetsuya était entré dans leur vie et malgré son amour pour Aomine, ce dernier ne s'était pas laissé aveugler au point de l'oublier comme les autres avant. Il était immédiatement venu vers lui, désireux d'apprendre à le connaitre et de passer du temps avec le gamin renfermé qu'il était.

Himuro avait attendu.

Attendu que le rayon de soleil qui lui offrait de si grands sourires s'éloigne, qu'il l'abandonne aussi, mais ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Et c'est le jour où il avait compris que Kuroko tenait réellement à lui, qu'il l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et non car il était le frère d'Aomine, que sa vie avait complètement changé.

Ils s'étaient construit une petite bulle à part tous les deux et Tetsuya était devenu son seul point de repère, sa seule source d'affection et de courage.

Son unique famille.

Et c'est en le voyant souffrir tous les jours à cause de l'égoïsme de son frère qu'il avait commencé à haïr la star. Peu à peu, le mépris, la colère, la rancœur et la haine avait remplacé l'indifférence.

Il avait tout fais pour remonter le moral de son rayon de soleil, tout fais pour lui faire oublier sa peine et rendre sa vie plus légère, mais à chaque fois, Aomine venait tout gâcher.

Himuro se crispa, reposant sa tasse et sa tablette assez bruyamment.

-A cause de toi… Siffla-t-il les dents serrées, le regard ancré sur le sourire faux de l'acteur posant avec le reste du casting de sa série minable.

Ca c'était quelque chose qui le réjouissait. Le fait que la carrière de cet enfoiré n'ait pas décollé, qu'il ne soit resté qu'une simple vedette pour midinettes uniquement intéressées par ses abdominaux et sa queue.

S'il avait écouté son ex amant, les choses seraient différentes, il en était certain. Mais l'autre voulait tout immédiatement, guidé par son besoin d'être aimé par la terre entière.

Au final, il n'avait pas grand-chose.

-Et bientôt, tu n'auras absolument plus rien…

Ignorés par leurs parents, ayant grandis sans aucune marque d'affection, ils avaient tous les deux très vite ressenti le désir d'être aimés et reconnus. Mais là où l'ainé de la famille ressentait la nécessité d'être aimé par le plus de monde possible, Himuro lui n'avait besoin que de Tetsuya.

Et Aomine le lui avait enlevé.

Il lui avait brisé le cœur, l'avait détruit puis fait fuir à l'autre bout de la terre.

A des milliers de kilomètres de lui.

Alors à son tour, il avait décidé de lui prendre tout ce qui comptait pour lui, de briser toutes les choses si futiles et pourtant précieuses à ses yeux.

Il allait lui faire payer d'avoir blessé son rayon de soleil, de les avoir séparés.

C'était ce genre d'idées, cette obsession qui lui avait permis de tenir toutes ces années.

Puis plus tard, d'autres envies étaient nées, dont celle de le surpasser.

Le détruire n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait qu'en plus il puisse avoir tout ce que son frère n'avait pas été capable d'atteindre, tout ce qu'il avait en vain rêvé de posséder.

Un meilleur acteur.  
Un meilleur chanteur.

Une star.  
Une légende.

Un meilleur ami.  
Un meilleur amant.

-Que feras-tu lorsque que tu seras celui que le monde entier ignore ? Souffla-t-il un rictus aux lèvres.

 **W**

15 février 2011, New-York

Taiga avait l'impression d'avoir passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

Pourtant il s'était couché très tard et n'avait presque pas dormi. Mais le corps chaud pressé contre le sien faisant de ce réveil un moment vraiment magique.

Ils étaient rentrés main dans la main vers quatre heures du matin et Tetsuya avait accepté de rester dormir avec lui, enfilant l'un de ses pulls avant de se glisser dans son lit comme si c'était déjà un geste naturel.

Ravi, le chanteur avait mis plus d'une heure à s'endormir, le visage presque collé à celui de son petit ami qui avait rapidement rejoint les bras de Morphée. Et peu de temps après il s'était réveillé, toujours sur son petit nuage, incapable de se défaire du sourire ridicule qui étirait ses lèvres depuis la fin de leur rendez-vous.

En dehors de sa fille, il n'avait jamais regardé personne dormir, l'idée même lui avait toujours parue effrayante. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis le réveil, contemplant l'air angélique de l'endormi à ses côtés.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Tetsuya avait accepté de leur donner une chance !

A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi euphorique ?

Il mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre, hésitant à toucher Kuroko par peur de le réveiller avant de finalement succomber, passant délicatement quelques doigts dans ses cheveux.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait se réveiller ainsi tous les matins ? Avec une telle sensation de plénitude et l'impression que tout était possible ?

Kuroko était entré dans sa vie comme une tornade et pourtant il n'avait pas tout emporté ou démoli, lui apportant au contraire une forme d'apaisement. En peu de temps il avait su se faire une place dans sa vie sans s'imposer ou forcer les choses, devenant indispensable sans même essayer.

C'était très rapide mais Taiga n'hésitait pas, il ne doutait jamais de son instinct et tout son être le poussait vers Tetsuya.

Après tout, il avait eu une sorte de coup de foudre pour lui !

Il avait beau être étrange, il n'était pas du genre à suivre un inconnu dans la rue pour le prendre en photo !

Pourtant Kuroko l'avait immédiatement attiré, son objectif s'était fixé sur lui sans même qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir.

Son expression douloureuse qui n'effaçait pas son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, sa silhouette gracile qui se dessinait harmonieusement dans le décor enneigé, sa maladresse touchante et son visage rosi par le froid, enfoui à moitié dans son énorme écharpe, tout l'avait séduit.

Et loin de disparaitre, son attirance n'avait fais que croitre au fil des minutes passées près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que son coup de foudre était _plus_ que ce qu'il pensait.

Jusqu'à ce que Tetsuya devienne son petit ami.

Il gloussa, se mordant la langue pour ne pas faire de bruit, incapable de contrôler les émotions que cette simple phrase provoquait en lui.

Il avait l'impression de retourner à l'époque du collège et des premiers amours où un simple regard suffisait pour rougir, où se tenir la main rendait euphorique. L'époque de l'insouciance, de l'innocence et des rêves les plus fous.

La porte de la chambre grinça un peu, le sortant de ses pensés digne d'une jeune fille en fleur. Il releva la tête, tombant sur Riko à moitié endormie, trainant derrière elle son horrible doudou.

Le chanteur n'avait jamais compris ce que sa fille pouvait trouver à cette énorme boule de poils noirs au petits bras rouges et aux yeux ronds et jaunes !

Ignorant la peluche, il se concentra sur sa princesse, adorable dans son pyjama mauve.

Taiga était un papa complètement gaga et Shun ne manquait jamais une occasion de le taquiner avec ça.

Ce qui était ridicule vu qu'il était un tonton tout aussi ridicule et protecteur !

C'est en pensant à son meilleur ami que le roux se rendit compte de la situation. Certes sa fille l'avait déjà vu partager le même lit que le brun des milliers de fois, mais c'était totalement différent et il savait qu'elle le sentirait.

Riko était une enfant particulière mais elle comprenait facilement les choses, parfois même sans que l'on ait à lui expliquer et Kagami faisait son possible pour ne rien lui cacher ou du moins faire en sorte que les événements importants de leur vie ne la perturbe pas.

Et Tetsuya était sans aucun doute un « événement » important.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui mentir sur la nature de sa relation avec Kuroko, sachant pertinemment que sa fille savait faire la différence entre de l'amitié et « plus ».

Le souvenir de sa mine horrifiée lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé si l'espèce de groupie qui lui avait fait des avances de manière intensive il y a quelques mois était son amoureuse lui revint et il sourit en secouant un peu la tête. Inquiète que son père pense qu'elle voulait le voir seul, elle s'était empressé de lui expliquer avec ses termes qu'elle détestait juste l'idée qu'il soit avec une fille attiré uniquement par son statut de star et son physique.

Il s'était senti incroyablement fier à ce moment là et aussi très ému.

A cette époque, il pensait finir célibataire et sans carrière et voilà que maintenant il était en couple et prêt pour un comeback.

Son regard dévia sur Tetsuya qui dormait toujours et une bouffé d'affection l'envahit.

Oui, il devait vraiment tout dire à sa fille.

-Riko chérie, en fait Tetsu…

Le chut de la princesse le prit de cours et il s'affola un instant se demandant si elle était contrariée par la présence de Kuroko dans son lit et ce que ça impliquait. Mais elle grimpa sur le matelas en marmonnant, lui faisant comprendre à sa façon qu'il était l'heure de dormir et non de discuter puis elle s'installa entre lui et l'endormi, remontant le drap sur son petit corps. Tetsuya grimaça avant de se rapprocher d'elle, l'attirant contre lui alors qu'elle se blottissait plus confortablement contre son torse.

D'abord surpris, Kagami baissa la tête, se mordant le bras pour s'empêcher de glousser bruyamment.

Il attrapa rapidement son téléphone s'empressant de prendre plusieurs photos avant de s'allonger à son tour en se disant que finalement une vidéo ce serait encore mieux.

Et assez rapidement, concentré sur l'image adorable qu'offraient sa fille et Tetsuya il se rendormit aussi.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures après qu'il émergea, le lit vide l'angoissant immédiatement.

Il savait que c'était ridicule et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, mais il quitta pourtant rapidement la chambre, son cœur ne se calmant que lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon.

Riko et Kuroko était emmitouflés dans la même couverture, chacun tenant un énorme bol de céréales entre les mains. Ils étaient en tailleurs sur la moquette, face à la grande baie vitrée où la pluie frappait violement.

-Ah je crois que c'est ma goutte qui a gagné ! S'exclama joyeusement Tetsuya.

Taiga s'appuya contre le mur, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Sa fille faisait souvent ce genre de choses. Elle pouvait passer des heures à regarder des gouttes d'eau, un écran grésillant de télévision, les lumières clignotantes d'un appareil électrique ou encore des traces gravées dans le sol.

La dernière fois, c'était les motifs d'un des fauteuils de la suite qui l'avait fasciné et comme aujourd'hui Tetsuya l'avait rejoint, passant plus d'une heure enfermé dans la même bulle qu'elle.

Le chanteur aimait la façon dont Kuroko traitait sa fille.

Ce n'était pas qu'il soit gentil qui le touchait, mais le fait qu'il ne la traite pas comme quelqu'un d'à part.

Riko avait son propre monde et elle ne parlait presque pas, pouvant rester des jours sans prononcer le moindre mot, ce qui poussait les autres à la traiter comme si elle était stupide ou malade.

Sa fille aimait les gens, seulement ce n'était pas simple pour elle de le faire comprendre ou d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Son caractère et sa maturité la poussaient plus vers les adultes que les enfants et ça ne l'aidait évidement pas à se faire des amis mais Taiga refusait de la forcer à fréquenter d'autres personnes de son âge. Il suivait les conseils de sa pédopsychiatre et son instinct qui l'encourageaient à prendre son temps.

Les progrès réalisés jusque là lui donnaient raison et il ne comptait pas changer de méthode.

Tetsuya ne brusquait pas non plus sa fille, sans pour autant l'ignorer.

Et il lui parlait normalement, pas comme si elle était pourvue d'autant de neurones qu'un canapé !

Le chanteur détestait les gens qui s'adressaient aux enfants comme s'ils étaient incapables de comprendre quoique ce soit et il haïssait encore plus la façon dont les gens parlaient aux enfants particuliers comme sa fille.

Riko était très intelligente et extrêmement sensible, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la considère comme un tube digestif dépourvu de raison et de réflexion !

C'est pour ça qu'il avait énormément apprécié que Kuroko s'adresse à elle « normalement » dès leur première rencontre.

Certes il prenait une voix encore plus douce qu'à l'accoutumé, mais aucune intonation étrange ou ridicule ne se faisait entendre et il s'exprimait toujours très clairement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son silence ne le faisait pas fuir, comme s'il avait compris que l'absence de mot ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était pas écouté ou apprécié. Il continuait de parler de tout et de rien, exactement comme s'ils étaient tous les deux en pleine conversation sans pour autant se transformer en moulin à paroles et lorsque Kagami les regardait dans ces moments là, il avait vraiment l'impression de les voir communiquer.

Il aimait la façon dont les yeux de sa fille suivaient le moindre mouvement de Tetsuya, s'attardant parfois sur ses expressions ou ses mains remuant dans l'air lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin d'appuyer ses propos. Les sourires qui fleurissaient sur ses lèvres ou les gloussements qu'elle ne réussissait pas à retenir lorsque Kuroko était là ou l'impatience qui la gagnait quand elle savait qu'il allait venir. Le rouge qui colorait ses joues lorsqu'il lui faisait un compliment ou un bisou et la façon dont elle tirait sur le bas de son pull pour attirer son attention, ses grands yeux gris levés vers lui.

Et il adorait tout autant l'attention et l'affection que Tetsuya offrait à Riko. Son froncement de sourcils à chaque fois qu'il était inquiet pour elle, les larmes versées lorsqu'il lui avait confié les souffrances qu'elle avait dû traverser et le très long chapelet d'injures échappé pour qualifier sa génitrice.

Il aimait le voir se casser la tête pour inventer une histoire afin de l'endormir car la demoiselle trouvait les livres vendus dans le commerce ridicules, lorsqu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés malgré la foule en plein hall de l'hôtel pour compter les motifs du grand plafonnier ou qu'ils les trouvaient endormis dans une baignoire pleine de billes parce que _« il faut essayer ça au moins une fois »_

En fait, il appréciait tellement de choses dans leur relation qu'il aurait sans doute pu en parler pendant des heures !

Alors il se contentait de l'essentiel Il aimait que ces deux là s'aiment.

Riko gloussa, tournant la tête vers Tetsuya, une grosse moustache de lait autour de la bouche. Kuroko se pencha pour l'essuyer.

-Tu manges aussi proprement que ton père toi !  
-Hey, ne dis pas de mal du grand sexe symbole que je suis !

Sa fille et son petit ami se tournèrent en même temps vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir étourdi par tout le bonheur qu'il ressentit en voyant dans leurs regards l'affection qu'ils lui portaient.

Tetsuya récupéra le bol de Riko en la sortant de la couverture et elle se leva en tendant les bras vers Taiga, soufflant un _papa_ qui arracha un énième sourire idiot à ce dernier.

Le chanteur se rapprocha rapidement, soulevant sa princesse en passant un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il tirait Kuroko de sa main libre.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils mais suivit le mouvement, se relevant à son tour pour se retrouver aussi plaqué contre le torse de son petit ami.

Le roux déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de faire de même sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui tressaillit.

-Pas devant…

Le rire de Riko criant un « encore » l'interrompit, le laissant complètement abasourdi.

Kagami rit en regardant sa fille.

-Encore ? Questionna-t-il amusé.  
-Encore !

La petite hocha la tête et son père se pencha vers Tetsuya pour lui voler un nouveau baiser.

Kuroko n'eut pas le temps de résister, la princesse l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue juste après.

Il grommela pour la forme, les joues gonflées et un peu roses.

-Tel père, telle fille je suppose…

 **W**

28 avril 2015, Tokyo

-C'est juste de la musique de branleur ! S'exclama Aomine. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce mec est autant adulé.

Kasamatsu releva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu n'as écouté que ses chansons festives c'est normal ! Rétorqua-t-il. Il est aussi connu pour ses chansons d'amour !

L'autre grimaça.

-Génial, un romantique à deux balles !

Il secoua la tête.

Vraiment il ne comprenait pas que ce Kagami puisse avoir autant de succès.

Aomine ne s'était jamais intéressé aux autres artistes, surtout ceux qui n'étaient pas d'ici, avec les années, il avait même délaissé les acteurs qu'il admirait, restant centré sur lui et sa carrière uniquement. Sa remise en question récente l'avait poussé à faire des efforts mais il n'était pas encore allé jusqu'à s'intéresser à la musique et encore moins aux artistes d'autres origines.

Alors non, il ne connaissait pas Taiga.

Mais puisque cet homme avait à partir d'aujourd'hui un lien avec son avenir, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait au moins écouter ses chansons et regarder ce que ses performances d'acteur donnaient.

Il n'avait pas lu ce qu'on disait de lui, ne s'était pas penché sur sa vie ou son passé, allant directement droit au but.

Quel genre d'artiste était-il ?

Depuis qu'il avait fais son apparition la semaine dernière il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il n'entende parler de lui dans les couloirs de l'agence ou même sur les différents plateaux de télévisions où il était invité et ça commençait à énormément l'agacer.

En dehors de sa voix, ce type n'avait aucun talent particulier !

-Parce que tu penses être apte à décider de ce qu'est un « vrai » artiste ? Intervint Kasamatsu. Kagami ne laisse jamais personne lui dire ce qu'il doit ou non faire, il compose la musique qu'il aime et n'est poussé que par son amour pour sa passion et pour moi c'est ce qui fait de lui un super artiste ! Je ne pense pas qu'un idiot comme toi qui s'est perdu pendant des années en courant après une gloire facile puisse avoir son mot à dire !

Aomine grogna mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Yukio était le seul qui lui parlait comme ça, le seul qui ne l'avait jamais traité comme une star ou un être au dessus des autres. Il n'hésitait jamais à le remettre à sa place, lui rappeler ses erreurs ou lui dire à quel point il pouvait être un connard.

A une époque il ne l'aurait même pas écouté et sans doute à peine entendu mais aujourd'hui cette grande gueule était son meilleur ami.

Son premier et seul ami.

-On dirait une fangirl en chaleur ! Se moqua-t-il.

Kasamatsu haussa les épaules.

-Je suis fan depuis longtemps, oui !

Aomine parut surpris.

-Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ?  
-Parce que tu t'en fous !

L'acteur ne put qu'acquiescer malgré ses sourcils froncés.

-Quand même, tu aurais pu me dire que…  
-Que ?

La seule réponse fut une grimace et Yukio reprit.

-Qu'il était marié à ton ex ?

Son meilleur ami n'eut pas de réaction, son regard parlant pourtant pour lui.

-Pourquoi ça m'intéresserait ? Rétorqua-t-il.

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il se soit marié si jeune… Souffla-t-il. Avec son besoin stupide d'être aimé et ses rêves de grand amour !

Kasamatsu pouffa.

-C'est toi qui a un besoin stupide d'être aimé ! Répondit-il. Lui, il est juste humain… On a tous envie d'aimer, de l'être en retour et d'avoir quelqu'un pour partager sa vie.  
-Pas tous !  
-En tous cas ils se sont bien trouvés…

Daiki souffla, l'air blasé et son ami insista.

-Non je t'assure, ton ex est un mec génial !  
-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !  
-Alors, notre nouveau boss est un mec génial !  
-Ce n'est pas mon patron ! Gronda l'acteur.

L'autre rit simplement, amusé par sa mine agacée.

-Peu importe, grâce à lui Taiga est revenu…  
-Revenu ?  
-Disons qu'il s'était comme toi un peu perdu…

Aomine ne voulait pas demander, surtout pas, l'idée même de le faire l'énervait.

-Perdu ?

Le regard moqueur de son meilleur ami lui fit serrer les poings mais il tenta de l'ignorer et de ne pas avoir l'air trop concerné.

Apprendre les faiblesses de ce type lui serait utile, il en était sûr.

-Il a connu la célébrité très tôt et à force il passait plus de temps dans les soirées complètement ivre et défoncé, couchant avec tout ce qui bouge et enchainant les scandales qu'en studio. Expliqua Yukio. Il a finit par se calmer mais son image était foutue, sa carrière morte et son moral plutôt bas…

Daiki baissa les yeux vers les chiffres des ventes d'albums de Kagami, peinant à croire qu'un type descendu aussi bas ait pu remonter aussi haut.

-Mais je suppose que c'est vrai que certains artistes sont plus inspirés par l'amour que le désespoir ! Sourit son meilleur ami. Il a suffit qu'il rencontre Tetsuya que ce dernier écrive pour lui et hop l'inspiration est revenue aussi vite que le succès !  
-Il a écrit pour lui ?  
-Écris et composé oui !

Kasamatsu observa Aomine avec attention, se demandant ce que voulait dire l'expression qu'il abordait mais l'autre finit par baisser la tête en ouvrant à nouveau son scénario.

-Un mec génial… Railla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Au même moment Momoi quittait le bureau de Tetsuya après lui avoir fait par de son désir de prendre des vacances.

 _« -Je ne pense pas avoir la bonne technique pour gérer Aomine. Soit je le materne trop soit je le secoue, lui hurle dessus et entame un rapport de force épuisant. »_

Même si elle croyait en lui, elle ressentait le besoin de prendre une pause, de s'éloigner du milieu pour recharger ses batteries et retrouver sa motivation.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle se donnait corps et âme pour faire évoluer la carrière de l'acteur, des années qu'elle le voyait dépérir et puisque dernièrement il avait changé il était temps qu'elle en fasse de même.

Temps qu'elle lui laisse un peu d'espace.

A sa façon elle avait participé à ce qui l'avait rendu malheureux, à ce qu'il tentait de briser aujourd'hui.

C'était aussi un peu sa faute s'il était prisonnier de ce rôle sans profondeur dans une série qu'il détestait, de sa faute s'il n'avait pas eu accès à toutes les propositions dont il rêvait.

Ils en étaient conscients tous les deux, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait fait aucun commentaire lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué sa décision et maintenant que Tetsuya avait accepté de lui laisser du temps, elle espérait qu'il aurait quelqu'un de confiance à ses côtés pour l'aider à réaliser ses rêves.

-Merci… Souffla-t-elle une dernière fois en serrant la main de Kuroko.

Celui-ci la raccompagna jusqu'aux ascenseurs avant de se diriger vers l'étage où d'après la jeune femme, Aomine travaillait son scénario.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la soirée et Kuroko se demandait si cette fois ci ils allaient pouvoir se parler normalement.

Il inspira profondément avant de rire.

Qu'importe le comportement de l'acteur, il serait celui qui garde son calme en toute circonstance !

Se rapprochant du salon où était installé l'artiste, Tetsuya fronça les sourcils, surpris d'entendre une mélodie qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Et lorsqu'il vit que son ex amant était celui qui écoutait cette mélodie il se figea sur le pas de porte.

Il adorait cette chanson, c'était la toute première écrite par Taiga après sa traversée du désert.

La toute première écrite pour lui.

 _ **« Les fleurs du printemps, qui ont joliment fleurit  
Ne se reflètent pas dans mes yeux.  
Si tu n'es pas là,  
Il n'y a rien d'autre au monde que je puisse voir  
Rien ne m'importe »**_

 **W**

20 février 2011, New-York

Tetsuya remonta rapidement sa capuche pour se cacher, baissant la tête pour ne pas que l'on voit son visage.

Kagami voulut lui attraper la main mais Kuroko s'était éloigné, cherchant à se frayer un chemin parmi les journalistes sans même l'attendre.

Il venait de rentrer d'une matinée shopping pour offrir un cadeau à Riko et en voyant ces charognards agglutinés devant le palace, le chanteur n'avait pas songé une seconde que c'était pour lui. Depuis qu'il ne faisait plus de parler de lui musicalement ou par ses scandales, la presse people l'avait totalement oublié et jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir les supporter à nouveau.

Ils étaient tous là, pressés autour de lui et son petit ami, persuadés qu'il n'était gay que pour faire le buzz et que son « strip-tease » au bar de l'hôtel contre un autre homme n'était qu'une façon de promouvoir son nouvel album. Lui demandant s'il n'avait pas peur de perdre le peu de groupies qui lui restait en s'affichant avec un homme, si sa technique marketing était vraiment la bonne, ce qu'il pensait des insultes et commentaires négatifs dont il était l'objet depuis que la nouvelle avait fait le tour du net et s'il n'avait pas honte de mêler sa fille à une telle histoire.

Tetsuya avait atteint l'intérieur de l'hôtel avant lui, le service de sécurité de l'hôtel repoussant les photographes à l'extérieur. Ils n'étaient qu'un petit groupe mais ils semblaient motivés, tentant par tous les moyens d'avoir une photo choc pour leur torchon.

Taiga resta quelques secondes figés devant l'ascenseur en voyant que Kuroko était monté sans lui puis se reprenant il monta dans celui d'à côté, pressé de rassurer son petit ami.

Un sentiment oppressant lui enserrait la poitrine.

Pourquoi le compositeur semblait le fuir ?

 _ **« Alors désormais je suis assis dans l'obscurité  
Il manque la lumière que tu apportais à ma vie,  
Elle n'est pas là  
Je promets que je t'atteindrais »**_

-Tetsu !

Malgré les gens présents dans le couloir, le chanteur avait crié en voyant la silhouette de son amant non loin de la porte de sa chambre et ce dernier sembla hésiter avant de se figer.

Il courut pour le rejoindre, comme s'il risquait de s'envoler d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ? Questionna-t-il, son angoisse un peu plus vive.

Kuroko évita son regard, sa capuche toujours sur la tête.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ça, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'ils s'intéresseraient à nous…

Il voulut attraper sa main mais Tetsuya ne se laissa pas faire, reculant vers sa porte de chambre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Kagami en cherchant ses yeux.  
-Je… j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul… Souffla son petit ami. Je vais prendre une douche…

Rapidement il disparut dans sa suite, laissant le chanteur sans voix.

Il ne voulait pas se montrer insistant, comprenant qu'il puisse avoir besoin de se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer mais son ton et son attitude l'angoissaient beaucoup.

Pensif, il retrouva lui aussi sa chambre déserte, Riko passant la journée avec tata Maya et tonton Shun.

Habituellement, imaginer ces deux là ensemble l'aurait fait rire mais là il n'avait pas du tout le cœur à ça.

Il jeta son manteau au sol, retira ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant.

Tetsuya lui manquait déjà, comme si quelque chose de plus imposant que quelques mètres et deux portes les séparaient.

 _ **« Je préfère vivre un jour pluvieux avec toi que voir le soleil seul,  
Ou passer une centaine de jours d'hivers avec toi dans mes bras  
Je serais le refuge qui te protègera de la tempête afin de te garder près de moi  
Si on se voit maintenant  
Si on se voit maintenant »**_

Une demi-heure après il était dans la même position, ruminant ses idées noires le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller qui portait encore l'odeur de son amant.

-Taiga…

Il sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu ce dernier entrer.

En une seconde il fut debout, ravi qu'il soit venu le rejoindre mais son expression et la façon dont il se collait à l'encadrement de la porte effacèrent immédiatement son excitation.

-Il…Il faut qu'on parle… Souffla Kuroko.

Kagami sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement.

Combien de fois avait-il sorti cette phrase dans une série ?

Cette phrase clichée qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon…

Il hocha malgré tout la tête, rejoignant le plus jeune dans le salon, le corps soudainement plus lourd.

Il trainait des pieds, comme si retarder le face à face allait changer quoique ce soit à ce que l'autre avait à lui dire.

-J'ai regardé sur le net, ils n'ont pas de photos de nous…proches… Et on ne voit même pas mon visage.

Le chanteur releva la tête, ça il s'en fichait !

-Je m'en fous de ça ! Rétorqua-t-il donc.  
-Pas moi !

Le ton ferme de Tetsuya le surprit et il referma la bouche sans prononcer un mot de plus.

-On a vécu dans notre petit bulle ces derniers temps mais…

Le compositeur soupira avant de reprendre.

-Il est temps de revenir à la réalité, on ne peut plus continuer comme ça !  
-Comment ça ? S'affola Taiga.  
-Tu as ton album en préparation et  
-Ce n'est pas la question ! Il n'y a aucun rapport entre  
-Mais bien sûr que si enfin ! Cria presque Kuroko. Tu ne peux pas faire ton comeback dans ce genre de circonstance !  
-Tu veux dire que je ne peux plus faire de musique par ce qu'on sort ensemble ?  
-Oui…  
-Très bien, laissons-tomber l'album alors ! Claqua Kagami.

Tetsuya secoua la tête.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'il te plait !  
-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Rétorqua l'autre. C'est toi qui te laisse influencer par les conneries de ces vautours !  
-Ce ne sont pas des conneries Taiga ! Et il ne s'agit pas d'eux !

Kuroko hésita, semblant se demander s'il devait continuer ou non cette discussion avant de finalement abandonner.

-Peu importe… Souffla-t-il en serrant les poings. Arrêtons….

Il s'éloigna et Taiga se précipita pour lui bloquer le chemin.

-Comment ça « arrêtons » ? Cria-t-il la voix cassée. Tu parles de nous là, tu comptes juste me laisser comme ça ?

Tetsuya évitait toujours son regard, il le contourna simplement sans relever la tête.

-C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux…  
-Non ! Non ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il y a de mieux et tu le sais !

Quelques coups frappés à la porte vinrent les interrompre et la seconde d'après Maya faisait son apparition.

-Salut les amoureux ! Lança-t-elle. La Princesse arrive bientôt avec l'autre abruti ! J'ai dû m'éclipser avant pour être sûre de ne pas l'étriper !

Posant son énorme sac au sol elle remarqua enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas mais avant qu'elle ne puisse demander quoique ce soit, Tetsuya lui passa devant, s'éclipsant pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Surprise, elle resta quelques secondes hébétée avant de reporter son attention sur Kagami.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Voulut-elle savoir.  
-Il vient de me larguer ! Lâcha le chanteur en anglais avant de se laisser retomber contre le meuble derrière lui, la mine défaite.

 _ **« Même maintenant, quand je vois cette belle étincelle  
Je ne peux pas ne pas me rappeler de ton sourire  
Je rassemble les morceaux qu'il me reste de toi  
Pendant que l'on se rencontre dans mes souvenirs vagues**_

 _ **Je préfère vivre un jour pluvieux avec toi que voir le soleil seul,  
Ou passer une centaine de jours d'hiver avec toi dans mes bras  
Je serais le refuge qui te protègera de la tempête afin de te garder près de moi  
Si on se voit maintenant  
Si on se voit maintenant »**_

Onze jours.

Cela faisait onze jours que Taiga n'avait pas vu Tetsuya.

Il avait juste disparu sans lui dire où il allait, prenant des sois disant vacances pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

Est-ce qu'il pensait réellement que ce serait suffisant pour qu'il l'oublie ?  
Est-ce que lui pouvait effacer leur histoire si facilement ?

Certes ils n'avaient pas été en couple longtemps mais pour le chanteur ça avait été plus intense et parfait que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là et il ne se voyait plus vivre autrement.

Est-ce que Kuroko n'allait plus revenir, était-il parti pour toujours ?

Ses affaires étaient encore là et leurs amis répétaient qu'il reviendrait mais Kagami ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire en voyant qu'il refusait de répondre à ses messages.

Il envoyait des petits mots et des vidéos à Riko tous les jours mais ne prenait pas un seul de ses appels.

Pourtant il avait toujours un mot pour lui et demandait de ses nouvelles à sa fille, alors pourquoi ne pas directement discuter avec lui ?

Taiga en était donc réduit à revisionner les images envoyées à la princesse, comme un détraqué ou un drogué en manque.

C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il se sentait, comme lorsqu'il avait arrêté de boire et de planer. Son corps était dans le même état et son esprit encore plus torturé par ce besoin devenu obsessionnel qu'il ne pouvait assouvir.

Puis, il était simplement malheureux.

Supporter l'absence de drogue ou d'alcool avait pour but de le libérer, de lui permettre d'aller mieux mais le manque de Tetsuya n'avait rien de positif et il ne voulait pas apprendre à faire avec, il ne voulait pas vivre sans.

Onze jours qu'il restait dans sa chambre d'hôtel, enfermé à jouer avec Riko, guettant la moindre nouvelle, observant le couloir de l'étage en espérant le voir enfin retourner dans sa chambre.

Malgré toutes les menaces de Shun il n'avait pas remis un seul pied au studio et ne se préoccupait plus du tout de son album, luttant simplement pour ne pas aller hurler sa façon de penser aux charognards toujours entassés à l'entrée du palace.

Plus de scandales.  
Il n'était plus cet homme là.

 _ **« J'ai besoin que tu reviennes près de moi chéri  
Alors reviens  
Vas-tu revenir vers moi ?  
Tu sais, maintenant,  
Ma vie sans toi est la chanson d'un amour brisé**_

 _ **Désormais, même si tu chantes tes intentions  
Je chanterais ce que tu es pour moi  
Mais chaque fois que je t'ai enlacé, je n'en ressortais que blessé »**_

Kagami attendait depuis des heures malgré la pluie et le froid.

Dix sept jours que Tetsuya était parti et Maya lui avait enfin confié qu'il devait rentrer cette nuit par une porte arrière.

Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse filer !

Caché dans un coin, un simple blouson sur le dos il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, pensant à ce qu'il devait dire pour le convaincre de ne pas laisser tomber leur histoire.

Kuroko ne semblait pas penser une seconde qu'il risquait de le croiser ici, il avançait rapidement, un sac de sport sur l'épaule et un parapluie à la main, l'air pensif et plutôt triste.

-Tu as une sale mine pour quelqu'un qui rentre de vacances !

Tetsuya sursauta.

-Taiga, mais qu'est ce que tu fais dehors avec ce temps ?!

Le chanteur ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la remarque mais l'autre semblait vraiment contrarié.

Il se rapprocha en lui tendant son parapluie.

-Tu vas attraper froid idiot ! Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'un chanteur doit préserver sa voix !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Regarde moi ça, tu es trempé !

Kagami passa un bras autour de ses reins, l'attirant contre lui.

-Alors tu t'inquiètes toujours pour moi…

Tetsuya baissa les yeux, cherchant à se détacher de son étreinte mais il l'en empêcha.

-Il y a des journalistes juste au coin de la rue !  
-Je m'en fous !  
-Taiga…  
-On ne fait absolument rien de mal, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais les craindre !  
-S'il te plait…

Kuroko chercha encore à se dégagea et le roux lâcha le parapluie pour saisir son visage entre ses deux mains.

-Regarde-moi… Souffla-t-il. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'as pas envie d'être avec moi !

Le compositeur releva la tête mais ne dis rien, se perdant simplement dans le regard du chanteur.

Il avait l'air encore plus épuisé que lui, ses cernes foncées témoignant de ses longues nuits sans sommeil.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu me parles de ma carrière ou des autres, mais de toi et moi ! Continua Kagami. Je ne fais pas de musique pour être aimé à tout prix ! Je n'ai pas besoin de l'amour de millions de personne, surtout si c'est un amour qui me dicte ma vie et me demande d'être malheureux loin des gens auxquels je tiens !

Il se rapprocha, collant presque leurs corps, ses mains toujours sur les joues de Tetsuya. Il les caressa doucement, glissant doucement vers sa nuque.

-J'ai perdu des soit disant fans lorsque Riko est entrée dans ma vie alors qu'elle est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et j'en ai gagné quand je n'étais qu'une épave alcoolique qui sautait tout ce qui bouge alors je me fous de savoir qui restera ou qui partira tant que ce n'est pas toi !

Kuroko tressaillit en voyant que certains photographes les avaient remarqués mais Taiga pressa légèrement sa hanche.

-Pour faire de la musique je n'ai besoin que de ma voix et d'une guitare ! Mais même une chose aussi simple, une chose que j'aimais à ce point j'ai dû m'en passer pendant des années car je n'y arrivais plus ! Continua-t-il. C'est parce que je t'ai rencontré que j'ai pu à nouveau chanter et envisager de partager mes créations. Parce que je t'ai rencontré que j'ai pu écrire !

Tetsuya oublia totalement les flashs qui crépitaient déjà lorsque la dernière phrase du chanteur le frappa, les mots prenant enfin un sens.

-Tu as quoi ?  
-J'ai écris une chanson ! Rit le chanteur. Je l'ai écris pour toi !

Malgré la pluie, Kagami aurait juré pouvoir différencier les gouttes d'eau des larmes de Kuroko.

-Je ne suis pas ton ex, je ne te cacherais jamais pour le bien de ma carrière, je ne te ferais jamais passer après et rien ne pourrait me paraitre plus important que notre bonheur ! Certifia-t-il. Alors si toi aussi tu veux être avec Riko et moi, reste avec nous…

Tetsuya regarda vers les paparazzis qui avaient déjà la scène sous toutes les coutures et des centaines de gros plan de lui mais qui continuaient de les mitrailler malgré tout avant de tirer sur le bijou de son chanteur pour lui voler un baiser.

 _« Kagami Taiga, le tombeur de ses dames embrassant un homme sous la pluie à deux pas de son hôtel. »_

Ca c'était un gros titre qui ferait vendre !

 **W**

28 avril 2015, Tokyo

 _ **« Je préfère vivre un jour pluvieux avec toi que voir le soleil seul,  
Ou passer une centaine de jours d'hiver avec toi dans mes bras  
Je serais le refuge qui te protègera de la tempête afin de te garder près de moi  
Si on se voit maintenant  
Si on se voit maintenant »**_

Tetsuya fut surpris d'avoir les yeux mouillés.

Il était toujours ému en écoutant cette chanson, mais de là à verser quelques larmes dans une situation pareille…

Kasamatsu releva la tête, le remarquant enfin et il lui sourit en essuyant rapidement ses joues alors qu'Aomine se tournait vers la porte pour voir ce qui avait capté l'attention de son meilleur ami.

L'acteur grommela.

Génial, il avait écouté le mari de son ex en sa présence, tout ce qu'il voulait éviter !

Kuroko ne fit pas de commentaire sur la chanson, s'avançant pour les saluer. Il s'assit à leur table, près de Yukio, donc en face de Daiki qui lâcha un « bonjour » maussade.

-Momoi vient de quitter mon bureau, elle m'a expliqué pour son besoin de vacances. Commença Tetsuya.

Aomine hocha simplement la tête.

-Nous allons engager de nouveaux managers, tu devrais donc en trouver un qui te convienne assez rapidement mais en attendant tu vas avoir besoin de quelqu'un.  
-Je n'aime pas les incapables qui bossent ici !  
-C'est surtout que personne ne veut travailler avec toi !

L'acteur fusilla son meilleur ami du regard qui se contenta de détourner la tête en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Tetsuya sourit, amusé par la réplique.

-Il te faut au moins quelqu'un pour t'accompagner et t'éviter d'avoir à gérer tout ce qui n'est pas en rapport avec ta performance d'acteur ! Reprit-il plus sérieusement. Pour le reste, je peux m'en occuper en attendant.  
-Comme pour Kagami ?! S'exclama Kasamatsu.

Kuroko lui lança un regard surpris et Aomine ricana.

-C'est une vrai groupie lorsque ça concerne ton mari !

La groupie en question souffla un _« enfoiré »_ à son meilleur ami.

-Je suis un grand fan… Commenta-t-il.

Tetsuya acquiesça simplement et l'autre reprit.

-C'est beaucoup de travail en plus ! Sans compter que vous gérer toutes les propositions qu'il reçoit et que ça doit être énorme non ?

Remarquant qu'il s'était un petit peu laissé emporter, Yukio toussota en se tassant sur son siège.

-Enfin je suppose que puisque vous êtes mariés, c'est naturel que votre avis compte pour lui et que ça ne soit pas une corvée pour vous… Souffla-t-il en baissant un peu la tête.  
-Tu ! Intervint Kuroko.  
-Hun ?  
-Je préfère que l'on se tutoie !  
-Oh…

Kasamatsu hocha la tête et Tetsuya reporta son attention sur Daiki.

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?  
-Je ne suis pas ton époux ! Lâcha simplement ce dernier.  
-Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'immiscer dans ta carrière comme je le fais avec celle de Taiga ! Rétorqua Kuroko. Je te propose juste de gérer le côté relationnel et la paperasse en attendant que tu trouves un manager qui te convienne. Bien que je doute que tu puisses avoir mieux que Momoi…

Aomine ignora la dernière réplique, prenant quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Toi ou quelqu'un d'autre… Tant que c'est bien géré je m'en fous !

Son meilleur roula des yeux et Tetsuya lui sourit.

-Alors on est d'accord ! S'exclama-t-il. On va pouvoir passer à des choses plus importantes !

Il sortit sa tablette, visiblement de bonne humeur.

-Les négociations pour que tu puisses te libérer de ta série plus tôt que prévu et avoir du temps pour d'autres projets se passent plutôt bien.

Daiki haussa les sourcils, apparemment peu convaincu.

-Vraiment ?  
-Oui, du coup je voudrais discuter de tes projets ! Savoir ce que tu as envie de faire, ce que tu envisages pour la suite…

Tetsuya releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien et il ne détourna pas les yeux, restant de longues secondes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Kasamatsu finisse par se demander s'il ne dérangeait pas.

-Du cinéma… Souffla finalement son meilleur ami, un peu gêné.  
-Du cinéma ?

Kuroko voulait des précisions.

Pour une fois qu'il pouvait aborder le sujet sans cri !

-Je sais que j'ai eu beaucoup de propositions que l'agence ne m'a jamais fais parvenir… Maintenant évidement on ne doit même plus penser à moi mais j'aimerais quand même essayer.  
-Tu as des idées sur le genre de cinéma que tu souhaites essayer ?  
-Je veux juste montrer autre chose que ce que je fais depuis des années sur petit écran…

Tetsuya acquiesça, prenant consciencieusement des notes, une petite moue aux lèvres.

-On va faire savoir qu'on est à nouveau ouvert à toute proposition et se renseigner sur les castings en cours et ceux à venir… Souffla-t-il, pensif.

Aomine se redressa, semblant hésiter quelques secondes.

-J'ai entendu dire que pour son prochain film, Matsuda Ren avait encore besoin de seconds rôles…

Il marqua une petit pause, clairement mal à l'aise.

-Seulement les auditions ne sont pas ouvertes à tous et c'est impossible d'arriver à joindre un responsable de casting !

Kuroko ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le surprenait plus.

Le fait que l'acteur se confie enfin un peu sur ses objectifs, qu'il soit prêt à passer comme tous le monde des auditions ou l'idée qu'il n'ait pas visé un rôle principal en clamant qu'il ne pouvait s'abaisser à jouer autre chose que le héros du film ?

Il secoua un peu la tête pour se reprendre.

-C'est un film sur les gangs non ?

Aomine hocha la tête.

-Il faut qu'on sache quels sont les rôles encore disponibles pour que tu puisses décider de celui qui te parle le plus ! Enchaina Kuroko. Après si celui qui te plait est déjà pris, rien ne t'empêche de le tenter, si tu es meilleur que l'acteur choisi, ils te prendront !

L'autre parut surpris, détaillant le visage de son interlocuteur comme s'il allait soudainement comprendre quelque chose qui lui échappait.

-Je m'occupe des auditions et j'essaierais de t'avoir les scripts au plus vite… Continua Tetsuya, toujours concentré sur les notes qu'il prenait.

-Vraiment ?

Cette fois ci le ton de Daiki ne recelait aucune moquerie, ni même un manque de confiance, juste de la surprise et un brin d'espoir et d'excitation.

L'autre sourit.

-Oui, je connais quelqu'un qui va nous avoir ça bien plus vite qu'en passant par le directeur de casting…  
-C'est génial !

Kasamatsu avait crié, ramenant toute l'attention sur lui.

-Quoi, vu que tu es aussi expressif qu'un mur faut bien que j'explose de joie pour toi ! Bouda-t-il face au regard de son meilleur ami.

Kuroko secoua la tête, amusé par les échanges des deux hommes.

C'était étonnant de voir qu'Aomine avait pu créer un lien aussi fort avec quelqu'un mais il trouvait ça vraiment bien et prometteur pour la suite.

Malgré son côté égocentrique, Daiki avait toujours détesté la solitude, alors savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un comme Yukio dans sa vie, ravissait Tetsuya.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il se releva rapidement en rangeant ses affaires.

-Si tu as d'autres castings qui t'intéressent ou projets, n'hésite pas à me le dire, mon bureau est toujours ouvert ! Lança-t-il à l'acteur. Sinon, je t'envoie un manager avant la fin de la journée et comme prévu je gérerais le reste !

Il semblait pressé, s'activant comme une petite tornade entre les deux amis.

-Ah au fait, j'aurais besoin de ton numéro de téléphone professionnel, Momoi m'a dit que tu passais ton temps à changer et que c'était l'enfer pour te joindre !

Aomine se crispa un peu, semblant se débattre avec quelque chose connu de lui seul, puis finalement il déchira un bout de son bloc note pour y gribouiller.

Kasamatsu qui avait machinalement suivi des yeux le mouvement de son stylo retint de justesse un cri de surprise en voyant que son meilleur ami avait noté absolument tous ses numéros.

Les deux professionnels, le personnel, celui de son domicile et…

-Attend pourquoi tu as mis mon portable privé en plus ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Parce que si on n'arrive pas à me joindre, il est évident que tu seras le seul à savoir où je suis !  
-Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?  
-Non !

Yukio lança un regard assassin à l'acteur avant qu'un petit sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

-En tout cas, on voit qu'il y a des traitements de faveurs, jusque là j'étais le seul au monde à avoir tous ces numéros ! Lança-t-il moqueur. Certains attendent depuis des années !

Daiki lui jeta instinctivement son gobelet vide dessus et il l'évita en riant.

-Oh, ne rougis pas enfin ! Se moqua-t-il. Ton côté sentimental est craquant aussi tu sais !

L'acteur s'apprêtait à se lever pour l'étrangler mais il fut sauvé de justesse.

-Et bien, il y a de l'ambiance ici !

Tetsuya releva immédiatement la tête, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Taiga était appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, donnant comme toujours et sans forcer l'impression qu'il sortait tout juste d'un magazine de mode.

Kuroko adorait le voir dans ce pull blanc près du corps au large col en V, rehaussé par un veston sans manche noir qui tranchait avec la coupe simple de son jeans gris usé.

En fait peu importe sa tenue, à chaque fois que son mari était dans les parages il se transformait en adolescente subjuguée par son premier amour !

-Comment tu as su où me trouver ?  
-Le mouchard que j'ai mis dans ta bague enfin ! Rétorqua Kagami en se rapprochant pour l'enlacer. J'ai simplement demandé et on m'a renseigné !  
-Laisse-moi deviner, une horde de jeunes femmes s'est précipitée pour te venir en aide ? Rit Kuroko en se pressant contre son torse.

Taiga soupira théâtralement.

-Ah, la dure vie des sexe-symbols !

Son compagnon lui tapa le bras avant de se détacher en secouant la tête.

-Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Oui mais tu aurais pu me prévenir que j'étais dans le classement de Ten cette année et que c'est pour ça qu'ils souhaitaient discuter de la séance photo !  
-Tu n'es pas juste dans le classement, tu es premier ! Rétorqua Kuroko avec fierté. Puis je voulais te faire une petite surprise…  
-Bah c'est réussi, je ne savais pas ce que je devais dire !  
-Que c'est amplement mérité parce que ton album et ta tourné sont un succès et que tu as dominé tous les classements, même pour les ventes digitales !

Le roux sourit.

-Tu essayes de faire rougir ton mari c'est ça ?!  
-Ca marche en tout cas…

Aomine ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester le chanteur.

Même s'il avait fais beaucoup d'efforts ces derniers temps, même s'il était conscient qu'il n'était pas le meilleur, l'idée que ce Kagami soit une telle star le rendait vraiment fou.

Et savoir qu'il allait faire la couverture du magazine dont il rêvait, celui où il n'avait jamais pu figurer ou même être cité c'était la goutte d'eau de trop.

Ten était une revu légendaire et tous les artistes asiatiques avait pour rêve d'y avoir au moins une fois une place

Aomine n'espérait même plus un article complet ou une double page et voilà que ce chanteur pour midinettes en chaleur venait lui cracher à la figure sa première place !

C'était une consécration qui marquait une carrière, le genre de reconnaissance pour qui certains étaient prêts à tout et pourtant ce type osait en parler avec un tel détachement…

Pourquoi un tel abruti possédait tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir ?  
Pourquoi c'était lui que le monde adulait et que le milieu adoubait ?

Il était certain d'avoir travaillé et sacrifié bien plus que lui, alors pourquoi était-ce lui la star dans cette pièce ?

-C'est la quatrième fois que vous remportez le classement et vous avez été cité dans chaque numéro depuis votre comeback de 2011, c'est un record non ?! Intervint Kasamatsu qui avait rallumé le mode « groupie »  
-Euh… Je… Je n'en sais rien…

Taiga lança un regard perdu à son mari qui rit en lui attrapant la main.

-N'essaye pas de discuter chiffres ou récompense avec lui, ça le dépasse totalement ! Rétorqua-t-il. Si je ne lui rappelais pas, il ne se souviendrait pas des dates de remises des prix et ne saurait même pas si ses ventes d'albums se portent bien !

Le chanteur détourna la tête en mordillant sa lèvre.

-Oui, bon… On s'en fout de ça ! Puis c'est en concert que je sais si les gens aiment ma musique…

Aomine se releva bruyamment, se retenant difficilement de balancer ce qu'il pensait.

Il ne voulait pas supporter plus de monsieur _« je suis un mari parfait, une star adulée mais un type tellement simple et modeste»_ !

Ca lui donnait envie de vomir !

Il passa devant le couple sans un regard et quitta la pièce sans même un au revoir.

Kasamatsu fut comme toujours pris au dépourvu, ne sachant pas comment excuser son comportement.

Tetsuya se contenta de rire à son balbutiement, lui assurant que ce n'était rien alors qu'il sortait à son tour.

-J'ai comme l'impression que ton ex ne m'aimes pas…  
-Ca t'amuse hein ?

Taiga sourit.

-Ca se voit tant que ça ?!

Kuroko secoua la tête en saisissant son portable.

-Oui mon adorable peste, j'ai un service à te demander.

Kagami haussa un sourcil.

Un service à demander à Kise ?

-Ren fait passer des castings et j'ai besoin d'une invitation spéciale !

La réponse fit sourire Kuroko qui mima des « blablabla » en regardant son mari.

-Oui je parle bien de Matsuda et si tu dois à nouveau coucher avec lui pour ça alors fais- le ! Rétorqua-t-il ensuite. N'oublie pas qu'il faut savoir se sacrifier pour la famille !

Taiga pouffa, visualisant parfaitement la mine outrée qu'arborait sans aucun doute leur petite terreur.

-Te vendre ? Oh tout de suite les grands mots ! Rit Tetsuya. Bien sûr que c'est important, c'est pour l'un de mes acteurs !

Le roux savait parfaitement que Kise dirait oui, alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en fasse autant au lieu de simplement répondre ?

Il soupira.

Parce que c'était un emmerdeur qui adorait monopoliser son mari !

-Tu es sûr qu'Aomine mérite tous ses efforts ? Demanda-t-il à ce dernier une fois qu'il eut raccroché.

L'autre, pas surpris qu'il ait deviné, acquiesça simplement.

-Évidement ! J'ai toujours fais tout mon possible pour nos artistes et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de lui une exception ! Rétorqua-t-il. Puis je crois en son talent, même si c'est égocentrique arrogant et horriblement agaçant !

Taiga soupira en enlaçant son homme.

-Et bien puisque tu crois toujours en lui, je vais en faire de même !

 **W**

12 Mars 2011, New York

Taiga était sur un petit nuage.

Il avait souri toute la soirée, son regard brillant comme celui d'un enfant le soir de Noël.

Tetsuya n'avait pas une seule fois parlé de le quitter depuis leur discussion et il ne s'éloignait plus de lui en public, ignorant les photographes et leurs commentaires ou sollicitations.

Kuroko semblait enfin décidé à laisser une chance à leur couple et ce diner avec Shun et le cercle C au complet le réjouissait, lui donnant l'impression qu'ils tissaient peu à peu des liens qui renforceraient leur relation.

Ils avaient déjà tous passé d'innombrables moments ensemble et voir qu'ils étaient capable de tous s'entendre et d'apprécier se voir le ravissait.

Enfin, presque tous s'entendre.

Son meilleur ami et Maya avaient plus de mal…

La jeune femme était une ancienne danseuse devenu mannequin presque par hasard, qui n'hésitait pas à poser ou danser nue dans un clip.

Une sublime jeune femme à la plastique de rêves, aux jambes sans fin et aux grand yeux bleus.

Elle ne passait jamais inaperçue, attirant les regards malgré elle, se fichant complément de l'avis des autres.

Elle pouvait se montrait exubérante, intransigeante, têtue et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, remettant à leur place avec un plaisir presque sadique les hommes qui pensaient pouvoir l'amener sans efforts dans leurs lits.

Maya était magnifique et c'était une amie fiable et fidèle mais elle représentait tout ce que Shun fuyait.

Le brun ne cessait de répéter qu'une femme devait avoir du caractère mais savoir être discrète et délicate sans attirer en permanence l'attention sur elle ou son corps. Il avait même ajouté que Tetsu ferait une chérie idéale s'il était une fille, ce qui lui avait valu un grognement de son meilleur ami qui avait enlacé son Kuroko comme un nounours.

Maya et Shun passaient donc leur temps à se chercher et s'envoyer des pics, ne manquant jamais l'occasion de se moquer de l'autre.

Être coincé entre ces deux là, c'était comme devoir garder deux gamins de maternelle, la plupart du temps c'était marrant, mais à la longue ça devenait épuisant !

Mais même la petite guerre de ces deux là n'avait pas gâché la soirée où effacé son sourire. Comme elle n'empêchait pas leur petit groupe de tisser des liens solides.

Même Takao commençait doucement se détendre en sa présence et celle de Izuki. Certes il les observait encore, sur le qui vive, prêt à fuir au moindre souci, cherchant la faille dans leurs personnalités, la preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'il semblait être mais malgré cela, il leur laissait une chance.

Il parlait un peu, suivait la conversation, souriait parfois et ce soir il mangeait même avec appétit.

Kagami était à l'affut du moindre détail concernant les amis de Tetsuya, soucieux de leur bien être et de l'opinion qu'ils pouvaient avoir de lui et son presque frère. Le cercle C était très important pour son petit ami et à travers les histoires que ce dernier lui avait racontées il s'était déjà attaché à eux, son affection renforcée au fil des moments partagés.

Kazunari était fragile, il fallait le protéger des autres. Kise avait tendance à l'autodestruction il fallait le protéger de lui-même et Maya était forte, il fallait lui rappeler qu'elle avait le droit de se reposer sur eux.

-Au fait, vous vous êtes trouvés comment ? Questionna Izuki. Le critère c'était « nous sommes tous gays « ?!  
-J'aime les hommes ! Souffla la jeune femme, agacée.  
-C'est bien ce que je dis…  
-Shun ! Intervint le chanteur.  
-Quoi, c'est un compliment ! Se défendit son meilleur ami. On est tous d'accord qu'autour de cette table c'est la furie qui a la plus grosse paire de couilles non ?

Tetsuya roula des yeux.

-Oh je te remercie mais je crois que tu surestime leur taille trésor ! Rétorqua la jeune femme. Après c'est sans doute normal venant d'un homme qui n'a toujours pas pu trouver les siennes…  
-Oh Ma Princesse ! Souffla Kuroko en les interrompant.

Le petit groupe se tourna vers Riko à moitié endormie qui trainait comme toujours son doudou derrière elle.

Kuroko l'avait déjà rejoins, un petit sourire attendri aux lèvres.

-On va se faire un petit câlin juste tous les deux ?  
-Hey pourquoi je suis exclu moi ? Bouda Taiga.  
-C'est interdit aux papas pour le moment ! Sourit son compagnon, la petite contre sa hanche, accrochée à son cou.  
-J'ai au moins le droit à un bisou ?

Kuroko se pencha vers lui pour que Riko puisse l'embrasser alors qu'il faisait de même sur l'autre joue, puis tout le monde réclama sa dose jusqu'à ce que Kagami rétorque qu'il ne voulait pas partager.

-Tu vois tu as réveillé la petite avec tes bêtises ! Souffla Shun à Maya  
-Quoi ?! C'est toi qui

Tetsuya n'entendit pas la suite de la reprise des hostilités, il referma la porte de la chambre, couchant délicatement la princesse avant de s'allonger près d'elle.

Il avait pris l'habitude de lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser, geste qu'il tenait de sa mère et Riko appréciait autant que lui ces moments de calme.

Sa peluche serrée entre ses bras, les genoux remontés vers son ventre, elle somnolait déjà, appréciant les caresses.

Kuroko avait rapidement appris à décrypter ses expressions et reconnaitre le moment où il pouvait quitter la chambre, pourtant ce soir alors qu'il se levait le plus délicatement possible, elle décida de le surprendre.

Un simple _« bonsoir Tetsu »_ suffit à le figer complètement.

Vu de l'extérieur, c'était sans doute l'une des phrases les plus banales au monde, mais il savait que c'était loin d'être le cas.

Riko parlait très peu et ne prononçait quasiment jamais de prénom ou de terme comme « tonton » ou « mamie », il lui avait d'ailleurs fallu des années pour que « papa » devienne naturel lorsqu'elle parlait de Taiga. Et Tetsuya était sûr que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas loin de l'émotion qui prenait les parents lors de ce genre de moment.

En tant normal, s'imaginer en mère face à son premier « maman » l'aurait affligé puis fait rire mais à cet instant précis il vivait quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté.

On l'avait appelé des millions de fois » Tetsu », mais là c'était spécial. C'était la preuve d'un lien, d'une place à part dans le cœur de la fille de son petit ami.

Elle avait pour habitude de définir les gens avec des termes qui lui étaient propres, quelque chose d'abstrait que peu comprenait alors le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son diminutif lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être une silhouette floue qu'elle peinait encore à reconnaitre et accepter comme une part de son entourage proche.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelque chose comme ça se produirait et surtout, il n'aurait jamais pensé être ému au moins de trembler et de pleurer.

Un peu perdu, il rejoignit au ralenti le salon ou le reste de sa famille était toujours étalé sur la moquette autour de la table basse pleine de nourriture.

-Tetsu, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Taiga en voyant ses yeux mouillés.

Il s'était précipité vers lui, inquiet de ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec sa fille pour le mettre dans un tel état.

Riko l'adorait mais elle était particulière et parfois son comportement pouvait surprendre alors peut être que Kuroko avait mal interprété l'une de ses réactions.

Tetsuya était appuyé contre l'une des commodes de la suite, la tête baissée alors que le chanteur tentait de croiser son regard, les mains sur ses joues.

-C'est…c'est…elle…

Kuroko inspira, tentant de calmer ses sanglots.

-Voilà, respire et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Souffla doucement Kagami.  
-Tetsu… Elle m'a… Elle m'a appelle Tetsu !

Le chanteur ne comprit pas tout de suite, il mit quelques secondes à réellement saisir le sens de ce que son petit ami venait de lui dire.

Il sourit, se mordant la lèvre alors que l'émotion du moment l'atteignait à son tour.

Pourtant, il était incapable de savoir ce qui était la cause de ses larmes.

Le fait que Riko ait appelé le compositeur par son prénom ou que ce dernier ait saisit l'importance de cet acte en apparence banal et qu'il en soit ému au point d'en pleurer ?

 **W**

3 Mai 2015, Tokyo

Aomine se sentait ridicule et pathétique.

C'était un sentiment détestable qui ne le lâchait plus depuis qu'il avait eu cette idée stupide.

Tout ça à cause d'une scène complètement invraisemblable qu'il avait lu dans le scénario de sa série.

Pourquoi s'inspirer d'une histoire qu'il méprisait autant ?

Il soupira en serrant les poings.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

C'était de la faute de ce Kagami tout ça !

De sa façon d'être partout à l'agence, dans la presse people, sur son ordinateur ou sa télé. De la faute de ses sourires horripilants, de son caractère agaçant, de sa façon de se foutre de tout et de s'amuser pour un rien. De la faute des filles qui gloussaient dès que son nom était mentionné, qui se pressaient comme des idiotes pour le voir, de Tetsuya qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements comme s'il était un être spécial dont il ne pouvait détacher le regard.

Ce type voulait jouer les époux modèles et les mecs parfaits et ça l'horripilait !

Plus il voyait le chanteur plus il se sentait pitoyable. Il avait l'impression que les gens les comparaient, que lorsqu'ils s'extasiaient sur la personnalité de la star ils décriaient forcement la sienne jugée exécrable et qu'en complimentant sa carrière, ils mettaient l'accent sur la sienne, stagnante et sans intérêt.

Toute sa colère, sa frustration et son sentiment d'oppression avaient mûris jusqu'à ce que son envie d'ébranler cette façade parfaite devienne impossible à retenir.

Puisque d'après Yukio, le chanteur avait un passé de Don Juan il s'était dit que c'était cette faiblesse là qu'il devait utiliser. Et même si à peine l'idée émise il avait su que c'était pitoyable, bas et lâche, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cette salle de danse, exploitant sa particularité.

Le studio était collé au bureau de Tetsuya et les pièces avaient été conçues de façon à ce que l'on puisse voir se qui se passait dans la salle, sans que les danseurs ne puissent voir dans le bureau. Seulement les vitres avaient été inversées et du coup le studio avait été condamné. La nouvelle direction l'avait remis en service mais apparemment le défaut de construction était encore là.

Il avait donc une vue parfaite sur Kagami qui venait de foutre en l'air son plan.

Pourquoi ce mec renvoyait une fille canon qui lui proposait de s'envoyer en l'air ?

Il aimait aussi les femmes non, alors qu'est ce qui ne fonctionnait pas chez ce type ?

Quoique le comportement de Tetsuya était sans doute encore plus hallucinant !

Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme alors qu'une fille sans chemisier venait de passer devant lui, sortant de son bureau où elle était seule avec son mari ?

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit hystérique, qu'il crie ou pleure et demande des comptes, un peu comme il l'avait fait si souvent lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble mais rien ! Absolument rien !

Et là Aomine se sentait encore plus ridicule.

Est-ce que c'était lui ou ce couple qui avait un problème ?

-Une chinoise ? Questionna simplement Kuroko.  
-Je ne sais pas… Souffla Taiga. Elle n'a pas donné beaucoup de détails…

Tetsuya soupira.

Non, il n'était pas jaloux.

Cela pouvait surprendre mais ils avaient connu bien pire. Les groupies prêtes à tout, et les magazines souhaitant faire une couverture choc avaient tenté tellement de choses pour mettre à mal leur relation qu'ils avaient une foule d'anecdotes folles à raconter.

Mais c'était aussi ce genre d'aventure qui leur permettait d'avoir une confiance totale l'un en l'autre.

Évidement qu'ils grinçaient des dents lorsque quelqu'un se montrait trop entreprenant avec leur moitié et évidement qu'ils leur arrivaient de se disputer mais jamais ils n'avaient douté de la fidélité de l'autre.

Malgré le statut de sexe-symbol de Taiga, ses tournées au bout du monde, ses nombreuses partenaires à l'écran jamais Tetsuya n'avait craint d'être trompé.

Et malgré le succès dont il était lui-même victime, son chanteur lui accordait aussi toute sa confiance.

Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de perdre l'autre et qu'ils considéraient leur partenaire comme acquis, mais simplement qu'ils étaient capable de croire que comme eux, l'autre ferait toujours passer leur couple avant tout.

Lorsqu'il sortait avec Aomine, Tetsuya était toujours angoissé, se demandant avec qui l'acteur allait apparaitre à la une des magazines, sortant d'un hôtel ou à moitié nu dans une boite de nuit, mais avec Taiga les choses étaient complètement différentes.

Absolument **tout** était différent !

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils avaient pu atteindre un tel degré de confiance, ni comment il pouvait voir cette fille en soutien gorge sortir de la pièce sans douter une seule seconde que le chanteur l'avait repoussée mais il appréciait plus que tout cet aspect de leur relation.

Il sourit tendrement en se laissant aller contre son mari.

En fait, il adorait tous les aspects de leurs relations !

Malgré les difficultés, les disputes et les obstacles ils s'aimaient chaque jour un peu plus, exactement comme dans ces stupides romans d'amour qu'il avait si longtemps moqué !

-Elle avait de très beau seins en tout cas… Sourit Tetsuya en refermant le bureau.  
-Je préfère tes petits tétons tout mignons ! S'exclama Kagami en lui mordillant la nuque, ses mains cherchant à se glisser sous sa chemise.

Kuroko rit en se débattant un peu alors qu'Aomine quittait le plus discrètement possible la salle de danse.

Personne ne devait jamais apprendre qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'aussi minable !

Croisant son reflet dans les nombreux miroirs de la pièce il baissa le regard en remontant la capuche de son sweat, éteignant rapidement les lumières.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi honte de lui.

-Je savais que tu étais un minable mais jamais je ne t'aurais cru capable d'une telle chose !

L'acteur tressaillit, relevant les yeux pour tomber sur Taiga qui ne pouvait cacher son mépris.

Prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose dans l'un des studios, il avait donné rendez-vous à son mari dans le hall, persuadé que l'autre n'était pas loin.

-La prochaine fois que tu envoie une fille pour briser mon couple, assure toi qu'elle n'ait pas gardé le même soutien gorge ! Cracha le roux. Tu sais, celui où tu as laissé ton autographe au feutre !

Aomine serra les poings.

Quelle conne !

-Alors c'est quoi ton plan, faire en sorte que Tetsu me quitte c'est ça ? Continua Kagami. Tu ne veux pas de lui mais l'idée qu'il ne soit pas en train de te supplier à genoux de le reprendre t'insupporte ?!  
-Je me fous de ton mec…  
-Mon mari ! Tetsu n'est pas mon « mec », c'est mon mari. Rectifia le chanteur. Et si tu t'en fous, pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? Parce qu'en dehors de lui il n'y avait aucun spectateur ici… Et je paris que tu n'as même pas eu l'idée de filmer ou de prendre des photos !

Daiki ne dit rien, serrant simplement les poings, la mine fermée. Son envie de vomir se faisait de plus en plus vive et ce n'était pas son interlocuteur qui le mettait dans un tel état, mais bel et bien son comportement pitoyable, et c'était pire que tout !

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, à simplement avouer que oui, il s'était comporté comme le pire des enfoirés en mettant au point un plan aussi minable et ridicule.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir tord devant Kagami, il ne pouvait pas le laisser encore gagner !

-Ou alors c'était pour toi, pour tenter de te rassurer ? Reprit ce dernier. _« Si ce mec est aussi un enfoiré qui se fout de Tetsu et saute sur la première bimbo qui passe alors je n'aurais rien à me reprocher ! »_ C'est ce que tu pensais, ce que tu aimerais pouvoir te dire ?!

Le roux eut un rictus méprisant avant de continuer.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, on n'a absolument rien en commun alors ne cherche même pas à nous comparer ! Cracha-t-il. Jamais je ne ferais du mal à Tetsu comme tu l'as fais, jamais je ne lui briserais le cœur et surtout je ne serais jamais assez stupide pour le pousser à sortir de ma vie !

Aomine savait qu'il faisait une erreur, depuis que toute cette histoire stupide avait commencé il le savait et pourtant même en le sachant il continuait de foncer droit dans le mur.

Même s'il se méprisait.

Il lui était impossible de faire marche arrière maintenant.

Alors il rit, plantant son regard hautain qu'il maitrisait si bien dans celui de Taiga.

-Et lui, est ce qu'il est aussi fidèle et dévoué ? Rétorqua-t-il. Parce que tu vois, on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble et il se pourrait que les souvenirs du bon vieux temps nous reviennent…

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le roux ne lui mit pas son poing dans la figure, au contraire ce fut à son tour de rire.

-Si tu as envie d'essayer tes techniques de don juan pour le séduire libre à toi, je me ferais un plaisir de compter tes râteaux !  
-Donc tu es un mari partageur…

Cette fois ci, le chanteur le plaqua durement contre le mur.

-Ecoute moi bien, tu peux te ridiculiser tant que tu veux en essayant de le récupérer mais si tu lui manque de respect ou que tu fais quoique ce soit contre son grès je te détruirais ! Siffla-t-il froidement. Je te prendrais la seule chose qui compte pour toi et tu ne pourras rien y faire, seulement l'observer t'échapper complètement ! Cette précieuse gloire pour laquelle tu vis, cette notoriété qui t'obsède, il n'en restera rien !

Il marqua une légère pause, son regard noir ancré dans celui de l'acteur.

\- Je ferais en sorte que plus personne sur cette terre ne se souvienne de ton nom et que même un spectacle de fin d'année d'une école de quartier soit trop bien pour toi ! Reprit-il. Et crois moi, quand j'en aurais finis avec toi, je t'aurais si bien effacé que tu seras incapable de te reconnaitre en croisant ton reflet dans un miroir !

Taiga relâcha Aomine qui eut la certitude que jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi pathétique.

-Au fait…

Le chanteur se pencha pour ramasser des dossiers posés non loin dans un coin.

-…Tiens ! Cracha-t-il en les jetant à l'acteur. Tes foutus scripts pour ton audition !

Il enfila son blouson, le visage fermé.

-Il fait tout son possible pour ta carrière et toi tu le remercies en envoyant une pétasse pour briser son mariage ! S'exclama-t-il dépité. Vraiment, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il voit en toi…

Il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus et sans le regarder et lorsqu'il eut complètement disparu au bout du couloir, l'acteur se laissa glisser au sol.

Non, finalement c'était maintenant le moment le plus pathétique de son existence.

Il avait honte de lui.

Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait absolument pas et cette fois ci il n'avait envie de blâmer personne d'autre en dehors de lui.

C'est parce qu'il était un minable sans aucune confiance en lui que la réussite de Kagami lui paraissait aussi insupportable. Et c'est parce qu'il n'avait personne pour croire en lui quand il n'en était plus capable qu'il le jalousait autant.

-Daiki ?

Kasamatsu ne s'attendait pas à voir son meilleur ami ici, ce dernier étant censé « se coucher tôt » alors le trouver assis dans un couloir, l'air désespéré et au bord des larmes lui coupait tous ses moyens.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état.

Ou peut-être une fois, il y a longtemps…

Aomine serra les scripts contre son torse avant de relever la tête vers lui.

-Yu… Gémit-il presque. Je crois que… Je crois que Tetsu me manque !

 **W**

6 Mai 2015, Tokyo

 _ **« Il y a tellement de choses cachées en moi, elles me font tellement changer. Elles m'endorment, me lient les mains et les pieds, me piègent dans une chambre noire. Les morceaux du temps perdu, les souvenirs de l'amour que j'ai balancés au loin, ils ont été effacés et jetés, seule l'enveloppe extérieure subsiste. Mon cœur était aussi froid que de la glace, ça sera oublié après une nuit de sommeil. Je veux m'échapper de cette douleur qui m'enchaine. Que quelqu'un me libère de cette âme couverte de cicatrices. »**_

La jeune femme jeta un regard outré à Himuro qui continua de l'ignorer.

Oui, elle était tombé à ses pieds et non, il ne l'avait pas retenue ou aidée à se relever. Comme il n'était pas intervenu lorsqu'une bande d'abrutis avait importuné une demoiselle dans le métro ou qu'un petit vieux avait cherché partout son porte monnaie à son dernier arrêt de bus.

Le brun se foutait complètement de ces personnes. Il se foutait des gens en général, totalement hermétique à ce qui pouvait ou non leur arriver.

Ca ne le touchait pas, ne provoquait rien en lui.

Peu importe qu'ils soient heureux ou non, qu'ils rient, pleurent ou meurent, que ça se passe à des millions de kilomètres ou juste sous ses yeux. Il ne s'en souciait pas.

Seuls les enfants échappaient à cette règle. Pour lui rien n'était plus horrible qu'un gamin dont personne ne se souciait, qui se sentait abandonné par tous, même par ceux censés le protéger et prendre soin de lui.

Il avait connu ça lorsqu'il était petit et aujourd'hui encore il lui arrivait de se réveiller en pleine nuit ou de faire des crises de panique , pensant qu'il était encore seul et ignoré, que le rayon de soleil qui l'avait sauvé n'existait que dans son imagination.

Mais dans ces moments là, il lui suffisait de prendre son téléphone et tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Oui, avec Tetsuya tout rentrait _toujours_ dans l'ordre.

Il pressa le pas, entrant rapidement dans l'immense bâtiment pour se diriger vers l'accueil, expliquant qu'il avait rendez-vous, souriant même à la standardiste lorsqu'elle lui tendit son badge en lui indiquant l'étage.

Certes son sourire n'était pas pour elle, mais la jeune femme n'en savait rien, ses joues déjà rosies par la gêne et le plaisir alors qu'il atteignait les ascenseurs.

 _ **« Ta présence colore vivement le ciel nocturne, tu le remplis, tu ne partiras pas. Je sors de mon sommeil, tu m'embrasses de nouveau. Ton parfum, ta voix qui murmurait « je t'aime » je l'entends tous les jours. Où es-tu ? »**_

Tetsuya n'était toujours pas sûr que ce qu'il vivait était réel. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Aomine soit réellement dans son bureau, discutant de ses castings sérieusement, sans remarque à son encontre, raillerie ou commentaire sur son manque de confiance en ses capacités.

L'acteur l'avait d'abord ignoré voire fuis pendant plusieurs jours après leur dernière conversation puis soudainement il avait débarqué dans son bureau pour le remercier.

Kuroko avait cru défaillir, s'accrochant à son siège pour ne pas se retrouver les fesses sur la moquette. Il s'était pincé pour sortir de son « hallucination », mais Daiki avait enfoncé le clou, le remerciant d'avoir réussi à lui obtenir une audition pour le dernier film de Ren Matsuda, s'excusant même de lui rajouter une charge de travail à cause de son problème de manager.

Aomine ne lui avait jamais dis _« merci »_ ou _« désolé »_ , pas une seule fois. Ce n'était pas des mots qui faisait parti de son vocabulaire et Kuroko savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu assez d'importance pour qu'il fasse semblant de les penser en lui jetant à la figure comme il le faisait parfois pour le bien de sa carrière.

Pourtant là c'était bien à lui que ces mots étaient adressés et la mine un peu fermée et surtout très gênée de l'acteur ainsi que son ton hésitant montraient clairement que pour une fois, il était sincère.

Tetsuya était sûr d'avoir eu l'air ridicule, sans doute les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, comme dans un dessin animé.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils discutaient, installés autour de la table basse de son bureau et pourtant il s'attendait encore à se réveiller dans son lit contre le torse chaud de son mari.

Aomine qui était reconnaissant et désolé, envers lui ?!

C'était comme se retrouver dans un roman de science fiction !

Le choc ne l'empêchait pourtant pas d'écouter clairement les explications de Daiki sur ses impressions face au scénario du film et aux rôles restants, heureux de le voir à ce point là concentré.

Il s'exprimait pour une fois sans mettre son égo en avant et sans parler de la gloire que ce projet pouvait lui apporter, privilégiant ses sentiments face au personnage qu'il aimerait incarner.

Et à certains moments en l'écoutant parler, il avait eu l'impression de revenir à leur première rencontre, quand il avait eu l'impression de le voir voler, un ballon de basket en main.

 _ **« Tu es caché quelque pars où je ne peux te voir. Loin de la douleur que tu as reçue de moi quand ma colère déborde. J'irais à la recherche des souvenirs perdus dans mon profond sommeil. Je veux trouver le vrai moi qui n'est pas ça, mais les bleus de mon cœur sont trop gros. Je tente de les dissimuler mais ils me tiennent éveillé. Je t'ai rencontré sur la face cachée de mes horribles souvenirs, tu as même étreint mes sentiments perdus. Aide-moi à ne pas finir brisé. J'essaie de ne pas lâcher ta main, d'effacer les cauchemars. J'essaie si fort, dans cet endroit où je me suis piégé moi-même. »**_

Aomine avait vraiment rassemblé tout son courage pour pousser la porte du bureau de Tetsuya. D'abord, mort de honte après son comportement pathétique il l'avait fuis, ne pouvant même pas croiser son regard, craignant qu'il ne devine tout rien qu'en voyant son visage.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kagami n'avait rien dis à son mari sur son fiasco, mais étrangement il se sentait encore plus pitoyable en sachant qu'il avait gardé le silence. Il avait même songé à tout avouer, à balancer simplement tout ce qu'il avait essayé de faire, se répétant que ça ne changerait rien à sa non-relation avec Kuroko.

Seulement c'était faux et il avait fini par l'accepter.

Certes Tetsuya continuerait de s'occuper de sa carrière au mieux même après un tel aveu, mais il ne pourrait pas se trouver dans son bureau de cette façon pour lui parler du rôle qu'il avait choisi et de la manière dont il souhaitait l'aborder. Et quelques secondes avaient suffit à Daiki pour comprendre que c'était quelque chose qui lui avait vraiment manqué.

Quelque chose dont il avait besoin.

Il avait oublié mais tout lui était rapidement revenu. Cette habitude qu'il avait de décortiquer son rôle ou ses scènes avec Tetsuya, le sentiment rassurant et l'impression qu'il était sur la bonne voie qui l'étreignaient lorsque ce dernier l'écoutait attentivement en acquiesçant à ses remarques, il avait retrouvé tout ça et il ne voulait plus s'en passer.

Il devait dépasser sa rancœur et son animosité envers son ex amant s'il voulait réussir.

Kuroko avait apparemment réellement les moyens de soutenir sa carrière et en plus il lui apportait une forme d'apaisement qui lui permettait de se concentrer sur ses objectifs uniquement. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait retrouvé avec personne d'autres et qu'il ne devait surtout pas perdre à nouveau.

En y réfléchissant un peu plus, sa nouvelle relation avec Tetsuya était parfaite ! C'était comme avoir une bonne partie des avantages sans les inconvénients ou les risque pour son image.

L'autre n'exigeait plus rien de lui, n'envahissait plus sa vie personnelle, ne représentait plus aucun danger à dissimuler et il était entièrement dévoué à sa carrière !

Que pouvait-il vouloir de plus ?

Alors il avait décidé de prendre sur lui, d'ignorer son agacement, de retenir ses remarques et ses reproches et de ne pas penser à son envie d'effacer le sourire de vainqueur de ce Kagami en se concentrant uniquement sur la nouvelle chance qui lui était offerte.

Il allait enfin pouvoir montrer au monde l'étendu de son talent !

 _ **« Je veux repousser l'obscurité et te trouver, même si je ne peux pas te toucher ou être étreint par toi. Ce qui me contrôle n'est pas ce qui vit en moi, ce qui peut me soigner n'est pas un puissant médicament mais simplement de l'amour. La voix que j'entends me sauve de la perdition. Après m'avoir enveloppé et embrassé elle disparait et je ne peux plus l'atteindre. «**_

Tetsuya lança un « entrez » un peu distrait et ce n'est que lorsque Himuro ouvrit la porte qu'il comprit que son rendez-vous improvisé avec l'ainé de ce dernier c'était un peu trop prolongé.

Le sourire du jeune homme disparut immédiatement lorsqu'il vit son frère, son expression redevenue impassible et quand ce dernier releva la tête vers lui l'ambiance devint glaciale.

Kuroko se releva tout de suite pour rejoindre le nouvel arrivé.

-Tu es en avance non ?  
-J'étais impatient… Rétorqua le plus jeune en l'enlaçant.

Aomine suivit la scène avec détachement.

Son cadet n'avait sans doute jamais offert ne serait-ce qu'un seul bisou à un membre de leur famille, mais il s'était toujours jeté dans les bras de son ex, refusant même parfois de s'en détacher !

Les choses ne semblaient pas vraiment avoir changé, sauf qu'aujourd'hui il était beaucoup plus grand que lui et que c'était Kuroko qui se retrouvait sur la pointe des pieds.

En tout cas ces deux là l'avaient peut être abandonné et oublié, mais ils avaient gardé le contact durant toutes ces années…

A se demander qui était l'ex de qui !

-Je peux attendre si je dérange ! Proposa gentiment Himuro.

L'acteur eut un rictus agacé.

Comme si son frère se souciait d'embêter ou non les autres !

Puis évidement qu'il dérangeait, c'était depuis de toujours ce qu'il préférait faire !

Enfant déjà, dès que Tetsuya et lui étaient seuls, il avait pour habitude de débarquer, accaparant toute l'attention de ce dernier.

Apparemment ça non plus ça n'avait pas changé !

-Les gens qui ne veulent pas déranger ne débarquent pas en avance avec la discrétion d'un gamin dans une cour d'école ! Lança-t-il en rangeant ses dossiers.  
-Oh… Je suppose que j'ai vraiment été mal élevé… Répondit son cadet.

Aomine se releva doucement, le rejoignant sans se presser pour lui faire face.

-Les gens incapables de s'assumer mettent toujours tout sur le dos de leurs parents… Souffla-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-Vraiment ? Je ne saurais dire, je n'ai ni parents ni frère ou sœur… Contra le plus jeune toujours aussi impassible. Mais vu qu'accuser les autres de tes échecs est ta marque de fabrique, je suppose que je peux m'en remettre à ton expertise…

L'ainé crispa la mâchoire avant de rire un peu et Tetsuya colla son épaule à celle d'Himuro en lui attrapant la main.

-N'oublie pas que tu as une interview à 17 heures et que ton rendez-vous de demain matin a été avancé à neuf heures ! Lança-t-il à l'acteur. Les choses se passent bien avec ton manager remplaçant ?

Daiki reporta son attention sur lui, se souvenant qu'il était là pour sa carrière et non se disputer pour des bêtises avec son petit frère ou se laisser noyer sous la colère qui l'envahissait en présence de son ex amant.

-Il fera l'affaire en attendant mieux… Lâcha-t-il simplement.  
-Parfait ! Sourit l'autre.

Aomine sembla hésiter, sa lèvre victime d'un tiraillement nerveux puis finalement il tendit la main à Kuroko.

-Merci de m'avoir accordé du temps, bien que j'ai débarqué à l'improviste ! Souffla-t-il presque solennellement.

Tetsuya resta quelques secondes inerte, une fois de plus sans voix face à son attitude.

-Je t'en prie ! Rétorqua-t-il en se reprenant. Je suis là pour ça !

L'acteur offrit un petit rictus moqueur à son cadet qui le foudroyait des yeux puis il prit congé sur un très poli _« bon après midi »._

 _ **« Dans le ciel nocturne que je ne peux toucher, je te vois te retourner, m'aidant à échapper à ces jours épuisants, les transformant en photos. « Je suis désolé » c'est ce que je disais en te retenant. Ne t'éloigne pas, je t'appelle. Dans cette tristesse où je ne vois plus, les larmes coulent à nouveau. »**_

-Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Cracha Himuro une fois la porte fermée. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

Tetsuya pressa un peu sa main.

-Respire, il ne faisait que me parler d'un futur casting…  
-Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas te voir ou travailler avec toi ?  
-Et bien tu sais que sa carrière compte plus que tout, alors forcement il a dû songer à ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui !  
-Je n'aime pas ça… Lâcha le brun tendu.  
-Je sais que c'est difficile de le croiser mais  
-Je ne parle pas de moi ! L'interrompit l'autre. C'est l'idée que **tu** doives le voir tous les jours qui m'insupporte !

Kuroko s'éloigna pour rejoindre son bureau.

-Il faut vraiment que tu oublies tout ça ! S'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, ça n'a plus d'importance !  
-Pour moi si ! Gronda le plus jeune. Il est hors de question que j'oublie, hors de question que je lui pardonne !

Tetsuya soupira, baissant la tête vers la maquette sur son bureau.

-C'est pour ça que tu veux faire de la musique, à cause de lui ?

Himuro retira sa veste, s'installant en face de lui.

-Tu as écouté ma chanson non ?

L'autre hocha la tête.

-Oui, elle te ressemble… Pas facile à comprendre, un peu sombre mais pas dénuée d'espoir avec plusieurs niveaux de lecture. Souffla-t-il. Il faut lire entre les lignes et accepter que tout ne nous sois pas livré.

Tatsuya sourit.

-Tu vois que j'y ai mis toute ma sincérité alors !  
-Mais est ce que tu as vraiment envie de faire ça ? Tu es jeune, bourré de talent et tu as l'avenir devant toi ! Est-ce que tu vas baser ton avenir sur ta haine pour ton frère ?!  
-Je le déteste et le détesterais toujours, mais ça n'a jamais été un moteur pour moi ! Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens pour lui qui me fait avancer ou qui me permet de tenir quand je ne vais pas bien… Répondit le brun. J'aime la musique, c'est une passion que je tiens de toi !

Il décolla le dos de son siège, appuyant ses coudes sur le bureau.

-J'ai envie de faire de la musique, du cinéma, du théâtre et beaucoup d'autres choses mais je ne suis pas comme lui ! Oui je suis jeune, mais je suis conscient de ce qui compte le plus et ce n'est pas la gloire ou l'affection illusoire de gens qui ne savent rien de moi !

Il saisit sa maquette en regardant Tetsuya droit dans les yeux.

-Alors oui je le déteste ! Oui je souhaite le voir payer ! Mais mes chansons, mes textes, c'est une partie de moi que j'ai enfin le courage de livrer sincèrement, non pas poussé par ma haine pour lui mais par mon affection pour toi !

Kuroko soutint son regard un long moment sans prononcer le moindre mot, se faisant pour la première fois la réflexion que Himuro avait vraiment grandit et que ce n'était pas une simple histoire de centimètres en plus ou de gel douche musqué.

Puis il le souleva le texte qu'il avait sous les yeux, accrochant aux dernières phrases.

 _ **« Ta présence colore vivement le ciel nocturne, tu le remplis, tu ne partiras pas. Je sors de mon sommeil, tu m'embrasses de nouveau. Ton parfum, ta voix qui murmurait « je t'aime » je l'entends tous les jours. Où es-tu ? »**_

 **W**

20 Mars 2011, New York

Taiga tira son petit ami par la main en entrant dans le hall de l'hôtel, retenant aussi difficilement que lui son fou rire.

L'un des journalistes qui campaient devant le palace venait de se casser lamentablement la figure et le couple appréciait énormément la scène, le souvenir des horreurs lancées par ce dernier encore ancré dans leurs mémoires.

-J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien cassé… Pouffa Tetsuya, le manque de sincérité transparaissant dans sa voix.  
-Même en béquilles il viendra nous harceler de toute manière ! Rétorqua le chanteur en le serrant contre lui, collé à la paroi de l'ascenseur.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls mais s'en fichaient, le reste du monde s'effaçant lorsque leurs regards se croisaient.

Kagami se pencha vers Kuroko, l'embrassant délicatement, leur course sous la pluie pour échapper aux photographes déjà loin, la chaleur de son amant l'enveloppant complètement. Ses mains glissèrent sous la chemise de ce dernier, caressant sa chute de reins, appréciant la chair de poule qui se formait à son passage et l'autre s'accrochant à sa nuque, comme pour se retenir à quelque chose.

Une femme toussota pour les rappeler à l'ordre mais ils ne la remarquèrent pas, quittant la cabine qui venait d'atteindre leur étage en se dévorant des yeux.

Riko leur avait accordé une soirée amoureux, passant la nuit avec Takao, Kise et Shun, ils étaient donc seuls jusqu'au lendemain.

Le roux retira rapidement son tee-shirt, le balançant au sol pour qu'il rejoigne sa veste et ses chaussures avant d'attirer Kuroko contre lui.

Ce dernier frissonna, le _« Tetsu »_ soufflé à son oreille l'électrisant complètement alors que les mains de son homme s'attaquaient aux boutons de sa chemise et que sa bouche caressait sensuellement sa nuque.

Jusque là ils avaient toujours privilégié la tendresse, Kuroko ayant toujours freiné les tentatives plus sexuelles de son amant. Mais cette fois-ci Kagami ne comptait pas se laisser refroidir, sa frustration ayant atteint un tel point qu'il en arrivait à la paranoïa.

Pourquoi Tetsuya ne le laissait pas le toucher ? Pourquoi repoussait-il toutes ses avances ?

Il avait apprécié prendre son temps et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir aller directement jusqu'au bout, anxieux d'être mauvais pour sa première fois avec un homme pourtant l'envie était là et il commençait à craindre que ce ne soit pas le cas pour son petit ami.

Kuroko pencha un peu la tête vers l'arrière et Taiga en profita pour ravir ses lèvres, l'incitant à se tourner pour lui faire face sans casser leur baiser.

La chemise glissa au sol, les dents du chanteur éraflant sa mâchoire puis son cou et il se cambra vers l'avant, son bassin cognant contre le sien. Le contact les fit gémirent de concert, le roux pressant les fesses de son petit à pleine mains.

-Ta…Taiga… Tenta Kuroko, sa raison lui échappant doucement.

L'autre ignora sa supplique, le soulevant pour le plaquer sur le rebord de la table la plus proche en s'installant entre ses jambes.

Tetsuya mordit la lèvre de la star, tirant sur ses cheveux, malmenant légèrement les mèches rouges alors que sa langue se faisait aspirer sans douceur pour un baiser passionné.

Kagami s'accrocha à ses hanches, caressant ses reins, jouant avec son nombril avant de remonter vers ses tétons pour les pincer.

Kuroko se cambra, gémissant contre la bouche de son amant alors que celle de ce dernier s'aventurait vers les petits bouts chair durcis, les mordillant avec envie. Il bascula vers l'arrière, ses coudes cognant contre la table, l'empêchant de s'allonger complètement sur le bois frais.

Tetsuya se sentait doucement perdre pied, son corps s'abandonnant de plus en plus aux caresses de son amant. Mais lorsque les doigts de ce dernier butèrent contre la ceinture de son jeans, glissant sous le tissus, il eu un sursaut, retenant sa main en se redressant.

-Non !

Le roux releva les yeux, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage puis il se détacha de lui avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Kuroko s'assit en se mordant la lèvre, craignant de l'avoir blessé.

Le chanteur ne comptait pas bouder puérilement ou éviter la discussion auquel il tenait mais pour le moment il avait besoin de se calmer.

Il ne voulait pas se montrer insistant ou donner l'impression de ne pas respecter les envies de son petit ami, alors il lui fallait de la distance et une bonne douche froide.

Il ne pouvait non plus nier qu'il était déçu et inquiet.

Une fois de plus il avait été repoussé.

Est-ce que Tetsuya ne voulait vraiment pas aller plus loin avec lui ?

Est-ce que ça venait de quelque chose qu'il avait fait ?  
S'y prenait-il mal ?

Pensait-il encore trop à son ex ?

L'autre avait rejoins à son tour la salle de bain, restant quelques instant sur le pas de la porte. Voir le roux la tête baissée sous le jet d'eau lui fit de la peine, sa culpabilité lui vrillant l'estomac.

Sans même prendre la peine d'ôter son jeans il le rejoignit pour l'enlacer, collant son torse à son dos.

Il frissonna, l'eau était vraiment gelée !

Sans se détacher de Taiga, il tourna le robinet pour remonter la température.

-Est-ce que ça vient de moi ? Demanda le chanteur d'une petite voix.

Tetsuya se mordit la lèvre.

-Bien sûr que non… Souffla-t-il.  
-Alors quoi ? Insista son petit ami en se tournant vers lui. Je ne suis pas stupide, je vois bien qu'il y a un problème !

Kuroko fuyait son regard, hésitant.

-Tetsu… Murmura presque le roux en lui attrapant la main.

Kuroko releva enfin la tête, malgré son malaise.

-Je… Je suis un garçon.

L'autre ne parut comprendre.

-Oui, ça je sais ! Sourit-il.  
-Non justement ! Cria presque le compositeur. Tu…

Il se tut, peinant à s'exprimer.

-Attend, tu ne crois quand même pas que te voir nu ou sentir ton érection va me faire fuir ? S'étonna la star.

Tetsuya détourna les yeux et son compagnon se sentit aussi soulagé que surpris.

-Et tu crois que lors de mes innombrables fantasmes je t'imagine comment ? S'exclama-t-il. Avec un col roulé et un vagin ?

Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de le foudroyer du regard malgré ses joues rouges.

Taiga soupira en lui caressant le bras.

-Tetsu, je sais que tu es un homme… Souffla-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de sortir avec moi sans avoir pris le temps d'être sûr de mon affection et de mon attirance pour toi…

Il s'avança encore collant presque son torse à celui de Kuroko.

-Puis entre nous c'est moi qui dois m'inquiéter de te faire fuir… Lâcha-t-il plus timidement. Je n'ai jamais touché un garçon comme j'ai envie de le faire avec toi et je risque d'être horriblement mauvais…

Tetsuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire, appuyant sa tête contre la poitrine de son homme en y déposant un baiser au passage.

-Rien ne presse, je t'apprendrais…  
-Vraiment ?

Kuroko hocha la tête.

-Puis du peu que j'en ai vu, tu m'as l'air de parfaitement maitriser la question…

Kagami rit à son tour en l'enlaçant.

-Je me sens soulagé en tout cas ! Je commençais vraiment à croire que je ne te faisais aucun effet !

Il marqua une pause, baissant les yeux vers Kuroko.

-Ce n'est pas le cas hein ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Attendri, son amant tira sur son pendentif pour l'embrasser, ses mains caressant son dos lentement, jusqu'à se plaquer sur ses fesses fermes. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait les voir de si près et les toucher comme ça.

Il suçota sa langue en se pressant contre lui, ravi de voir que son désir n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour s'éveiller à nouveau.

Taiga grogna contre ses lèvres en s'attaquant à sa ceinture, son regard assombrit par le désir l'enflammant complètement. Il était pressé et fébrile, devant s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de venir à bout du cuir, aidé par Kuroko qui retira rapidement son jeans, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes.

Tetsuya ne portait pas de sous vêtement et le constat excita un peu plus encore le chanteur qui gémit en l'attirant de nouveau contre lui.

Ils étaient enfin nus tous les deux, la température montant de plusieurs degrés.

Leurs érections tendues s'effleuraient douloureusement, leur arrachant des soupirs d'impatience, leurs hanches poussant de plus en plus vers l'avant.

Le roux soupira, lâchant le prénom de son amant d'une voix lascive et ce dernier le repoussa contre le mur, son self-control devenant difficile. Impatient il saisit l'érection de Kagami, la main de ce dernier se crispant sur sa hanche.

La star le pressa plus fort contre lui, saisissant à son tour son sexe pour lui procurer également du plaisir en se penchant vers sa bouche. Tetsuya lui mordit la lèvre, aspirant la chair, une langue mutine cherchant à rejoindre la sienne.

Ils s'embrassèrent brutalement, chacun donnant l'impression de vouloir dévorer l'autre alors que le rythme de leurs caresses se faisait plus vif.

Tetsuya haleta en remontant l'une de ses jambes vers la hanche de son amant avant de se retrouver plaqué au mur par celui-ci. Il se cambra, ondulant contre son bassin, chacun conscient qu'ils ne pourraient plus tenir longtemps.

Leurs reins étaient en feu, le plaisir prêt à exploser dans leurs veines.

Kuroko tenta de repousser son petit ami mais ce dernier continuait de se presser, refusant de laisser le moindre espace entre leurs corps.

Comprenant que le chanteur était trop excité pour le comprendre ainsi, il tira sur cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder avant de gémir à son oreille ses intentions plus clairement.

-Laisse-moi… Je veux… J'ai envie de te sucer…

Kagami grogna avant de planter ses dents dans l'épaule de son homme.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment légal de sortir ce genre de phrase avec une telle voix dans un moment pareil ?

Il était surpris que ces quelques mots n'aient pas suffit à le faire jouir.

Libéré par son partenaire, Tetsuya se laissa glisser au sol, ses mains caressant les hanches puis les fesses de ce dernier.

Le roux haletait, incapable de le quitter des yeux alors qu'il frottait sa joue contre son aine.

Même s'il semblait confiant, ses joues étaient délicieusement rosies et ses cheveux plaqués par l'eau semblaient l'appeler, l'envie de passer la main dans les mèches claires se faisant de plus en plus vive.

Il se retint pourtant, craignant d'avoir l'air pressant, se concentrant sur les courbes tentantes de son amant et ses grands yeux bleus voilés de désir qui venaient de se planter dans les siens.

Est-ce qu'il pourrait en supporter plus ?

Toujours sans le quitter des yeux, Tetsuya passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, l'allumant inconsciemment, ses doigts glissant presque nonchalamment sur sa verge tendue.

Il embrassa le bout, suçotant doucement le gland, titillant la fente alors que ses mains s'aventuraient vers ses bourses.

Un profond soupira échappa à Kagami, la boule de feu au creux de son ventre à deux doigts d'exploser.

Tetsuya le prit un peu plus loin et il ne put empêcher ses doigts de se crisper dans ses cheveux. Mais loin de lui en vouloir Kuroko attrapa l'une de ses hanches, continuant de faire glisser son sexe entre ses lèvres.

Le chanteur s'aida de sa main libre pour se retenir, s'appuyant contre le mur en face de lui, éteignant le robinet pour ne pas gêner son amant qui s'activait sur son érection, lui faisant doucement perdre la tête.

Le rythme était horriblement lent, telle une torture délicieuse.

Taiga ne pouvait retenir son bassin, toujours plus désireux d'aller à l'encontre de la bouche de son partenaire.

Kuroko suçait plus durement, ses dents éraflant parfois la verge ou le gland sensible alors qu'il se masturbait en même temps, les gémissements du chanteur l'amenant autant que ses caresses vers la délivrance.

Le roux se pencha un peu, ses mains pressant le crâne de son amant, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la vision de ce dernier s'offrant du plaisir, son sexe glissant entre ses lèvres pleines et rougies.

Il tira sur les mèches ciel, tentant de faire reculer Tetsuya mais ce dernier creusa les joues en accélérant le rythme et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se libérer dans sa bouche.

Haletant, incapable de tenir encore debout, il se laissa glissa au sol et avant même qu'il ne l'atteigne, Kuroko jouit à son tour, l'image de son chanteur pendant l'orgasme lui étant fatale.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants, se remettant doucement puis Kagami se pencha vers son petit ami pour lui embrasser l'épaule.

-Tu peux être rassuré… Souffla-t-il. J'aime _vraiment, vraiment, vraiment_ le fait que tu sois un mec !

 **W**

10 Mai 2015, Tokyo

Aomine avait repoussé violemment son meilleur ami.

C'était la première fois que Kasamatsu le voyait dans un tel état et la première fois qu'il se montrait brutal.

Certes il n'avait fait que l'écarter de son chemin mais le geste l'avait surpris au point de le figer, laissant l'acteur se précipiter dans les couloirs de l'agence l'air enragé.

Depuis plusieurs jours il travaillait sans résultat sur son audition, peinant à retenir son texte et trouver l'expression et le ton justes. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur, qu'il allait se ridiculiser et foutre en l'air sa chance et donc ses espoirs de carrière, perdant totalement confiance en lui et ses capacités.

Le texte ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir, le moindre mot à mémoriser devenant une torture.

Il ne dormait plus depuis des jours, angoissait, tournait en rond chez lui, se laissant de plus en plus envahir par le découragement et la déprime.

Il avait ignoré son meilleur ami et son manager de substitution, s'accrochant à sa bouteille de vodka puis à celle de whisky comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il était inquiet, anxieux, déprimé et incapable de se calmer ou se détendre. Il avait besoin d'oublier, de tout effacer et de dormir.

Il avait besoin de courage, même artificiel alors il avait eu l'envie de rappeler l'un des dealers qui fournissait ses anciennes soirées.

Aomine n'avait jamais été accro ou ressenti le moindre manque après avoir mis fin à ses nuits de débauches, mais le souvenir de l'échappatoire que lui offrait une petite dose dans ces moments là lui était revenu et il s'était dis que c'était la solution parfaite à ses problème du moment.

Seulement puisqu'il avait effacé tous les numéros autres que ceux de Kasamatsu et certains professionnels, il avait dû fouiller dans le portable de ce dernier qui avait facilement deviné ses projets.

L'autre avait donc tenté de le dissuader de faire ça, de lui reprendre la drogue même, mais pour la première fois Aomine s'était vraiment emporté, criant, cognant dans les meubles pour finir par le repousser contre un mur et fuir.

Alors complètement perdu et inquiet, Yukio s'était souvenu de ce que son meilleur ami lui avait confié il y a peu.

 _« Je crois que Tetsu me manque »_

Même s'il se doutait que l'acteur ne serait pas ravi de son initiative, il s'était rendu dans le bureau de Tetsuya pour lui confier dans les grandes lignes ce qui se passait avec le brun.

Kuroko n'avait pas paru surpris par les difficultés d'Aomine avec son texte mais par sa « violence » et la mention de drogue.

 _« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »_

C'est tout ce qu'il avait répondu avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs, direction le toit.

Comment savait-il qu'il était là haut ?

Kasamatsu avait finit par s'en remettre à lui, espérant que son ami ne lui saute pas à la gorge.

-Quoi, tu viens aussi me cracher à la figure à quel point je suis un junkie pathétique ? Cracha directement Daiki lorsqu'il vit son ex amant.

Tetsuya ne dit rien, se rapprochant simplement, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris son gilet lorsque le vent frais pour la saison s'engouffra sous son pull.

-Ou alors ça t'amuse de me voir comme ça ? Tu te réjouis de voir à quel point je suis tombé bas ?! Continua l'autre sur le même ton. Oui je n'arrive pas à apprendre mon texte et oui j'ai acheté de la drogue !

Il sortit un petit sachet de sa poche pour le jeter aux pieds de Kuroko.

-Ca va maintenant, tu savoures ta victoire ?! Hurla-t-il en donnant un coup dans la porte du toit, faisant tomber la cale qui l'empêcher de se fermer.

Elle claqua violemment, les enfermant dehors sans qu'ils n'y prêtent attention.

Malgré la brutalité d'Aomine et sa rage, Tetsuya n'avait pas peur de lui, il était seulement étonné de le voir si expressif.

Si humain.

Où était la machine impassible que rien ne touchait jamais ?

Il détailla sa mine fermée, son regard teinté de rage et d'incertitudes, sa mâchoire crispée, son corps tendu et sa main fermement serrée autour de son script, le papier témoignant du nombre de fois où il avait tenté d'en venir à bout.

Doucement, il se baissa pour ramasser le sachet à ses pieds.

-Tu en consommes souvent ? Questionna-t-il.

Aomine tourna la tête vers lui avant de détourner les yeux.

-Non, j'en prenais un peu il y a longtemps… Souffla-t-il. Puisque tu m'avais abandonné, je devais bien trouver autre chose pour me détendre.

Kuroko ignora le reproche, bien qu'il le surprenne toujours autant.

Il grimaça un peu, sa migraine se faisait de plus en plus vive.

-Tu as parfaitement saisi ton personnage… Lâcha-t-il.

L'envie de s'appuyer à la poutre prêt de lui se fit sentir mais tout autour d'eux venait d'être peint alors il s'abstint, l'odeur lui donnant envie de vomir.

-Ouais, comme tout le monde ! Siffla Aomine. C'est un flic corrompu qui décide un jour de se racheter et qui étonnamment trouve une voie vers la rédemption dans un gang !

Tetsuya secoua la tête.

-Non, je te parle de ce que toi tu m'as dis du personnage l'autre fois, ce que tu m'as appris de lui et m'a fais ressentir à son sujet ! Rétorqua-t-il. Tu _**es**_ déjà ce type ! Tu lui as apporté tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui donner du relief et de la profondeur !  
-Sauf son texte apparemment ! Railla Daiki.  
-Tu le connais par cœur c'est évident ! Contra l'autre. Il t'a toujours suffit d'une seule lecture pour ça !

Aomine releva les yeux vers lui, le regardant avec attention et il sourit simplement.

-Tu as bien fais de choisir ce personnage, même s'ils ont déjà quelqu'un pour le rôle ! Continua-t-il. Tu vas tout donner et ils vont t'adorer ! Peut-être qu'ils te prendront pour interpréter quelqu'un d'autre, peut être que ça sera un rôle encore plus secondaire mais ils vont t'engager !

Il marqua une petite pause, paraissant vraiment sûr de ce qu'il affirmait.

-Ils vont t'engager et tu vas crever l'écran ! Reprit-il. C'est que les acteurs doués font, ils donnent vie à des personnages parfois transparents, les rendent incontournables, éclipsant même les rôles principaux ! C'est comme ça que les stars naissent et que les légendes se créent !

Daiki ne disait rien, écoutant pourtant avec attention.

-Tu es un enfoiré, égocentrique, incapable du moindre geste ou mot gentil mais tu es doué ! Tu es un très bon acteur et tu ne feras que t'améliorer à l'avenir en enrichissant ton jeu ! Continua Kuroko. C'est agaçant à avouer mais tu n'as pas besoin de ça…

Il secoua un peu le sachet qu'il tenait toujours entre les doigts.

-Pas besoin de liaisons ridicules dans la presse people ou de buzz éphémères qui ne font que t'enchainer à une fausse image. Tu as déjà tout ce qu'il faut !

Il rit un peu, apparemment pas vraiment sûr de vouloir avouer ce qu'il s'apprêter à dire.

-En fait, même dans les moments où je te haïssais plus que tout et où le simple fait de penser à toi me donnait envie de vomir je…Je continuais de croire en toi, en ton talent. Je continuais de penser que tu allais réussir, devenir la star que tu souhaites être. Confia-t-il finalement. Et aujourd'hui encore, je suis heureux de pouvoir participer à ton succès, parce que j'ai toujours cette phrase en tête, cette certitude…

Il souffla, regardant l'acteur droit dans les yeux.

- _« Si c'est Aomine alors il peut le faire »_ !

Daiki n'avait pas bougé, comme hypnotisé par le regard de Tetsuya fixé sur lui, ses mèches soulevées par le vent comme dans une pub ou une scène de film, son pull léger et trop large qui réussissait malgré tout à le mettre en valeur, soulignant la délicatesse unique de sa carrure et ce quelque chose qui lui était propre et qui réussissait toujours à l'atteindre et le calmer. Ce mélange d'apaisement et de force, de douceur et de détermination qui effaçait toutes ses craintes.

C'était _ça_ qui lui avait manqué.  
C'était ses mots _là_ qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

Et c'était _Tetsuya_ qui devait les lui dire.

Il secoua la tête en faisant quelques pas.

Merde ! Pourquoi se sentait-il à ce point là calmé ?

Pourquoi toutes ses angoisses s'étaient envolées ?

Oui, il était Aomine Daiki ! Il pouvait tout faire !

Bien sûr qu'il allait réussir son audition et enfin lancer sa carrière ! Bien sûr qu'il deviendrait la star qu'il méritait d'être !

-Je nous ai enfermés dehors… Lâcha-t-il finalement en regardant la porte. Et on n'a pas nos portables.

Kuroko sourit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on va venir nous sauver !

L'acteur hocha machinalement la tête, peu inquiet ou pressé.

-Tu veux que je te donne la réplique en attendant, histoire de ne pas perdre ton temps ?

Aomine baissa les yeux vers le script toujours serré entre ses mains et Tetsuya sortit un exemplaire roulé de la poche arrière de son jeans, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-On est un pro ou on ne l'est pas ! Rétorqua-t-il face à la mine surprise de Daiki.

Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres, pris dans un énième dilemme avant de finalement ôter son blouson pour le balancer à Kuroko.

-Enfile ça ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'accuse d'avoir rendu le patron malade ! Bougonna-t-il.

Surpris par le geste, Tetsuya mis plusieurs secondes avant de ramasser la veste au sol puis il sourit, se rapprochant rapidement de l'acteur.

-Remet-le !  
-Hun ?  
-Je dois prendre soin de mes artistes ! Ton audition est pour bientôt, tu ne peux pas tomber malade ! Expliqua Kuroko en lui tendant le blouson.

Un peu perdu, Aomine se laissa habiller, Tetsuya allant jusqu'à refermer jusqu'en haut la veste, tirant le plus possible sur le col.

-Voilà, maintenant on va pouvoir bosser ! Sourit celui-ci.

Les débuts furent un peu laborieux, l'acteur peinant à se sentir complètement à l'aise, mais au bout de plusieurs essais il entra enfin dans le personnage, prenant conscience qu'en effet il avait bien retenu le texte par cœur.

Il perdit un peu la notion du temps, retrouvant le plaisir et l'excitation de modeler un nouveau personnage et de plonger dans une nouvelle histoire.

Plus les minutes passaient plus il se sentait confiant, persuadé que personne ne pourrait interpréter ce rôle mieux que lui, très loin de l'angoisses et des craintes qui l'avaient dévoré ces derniers jours.

Pourtant, il finit par sortir un peu de sa bulle, la voix de Tetsuya lui semblant moins forte et affirmée qu'au début.

Relevant les yeux, il vit que ce dernier avait une sale tête et que même assis, il semblait épuisé.

C'est vrai que cette fichue peinture ne permettait pas de se caler correctement !

-Hey, tu es sûr que quelqu'un va venir ?

Kuroko releva la tête vers lui, son visage bien plus pâle que la normale.

-Oui, Taiga sera bientôt là ! Sourit-il simplement.

Aomine grogna.

Évidement !

Il soupira avant de s'asseoir à son tour au sol en tailleurs, tournant le dos à Tetsuya qui ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi l'autre ne lui faisait même pas face.

-Appuie-toi sur moi ! Aboya presque l'acteur. Je n'ai pas envie de culpabiliser face à ta tête de chiot battu !

L'autre haussa les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait bien compris.

Il hésita, mais l'envie de se reposer fut la plus forte.

Au pire, s'il avait rêvé, Daiki le repousserait.

Il cala donc son dos contre celui de ce dernier.

-Parce que tu es capable de culpabiliser toi ?  
-Faut croire… Souffla Aomine.

Tetsuya s'appuya un peu plus, reprenant le script.

-Continuons de bosser, bientôt on n'y verra plus assez clair !

L'acteur ne dit rien, reprenant simplement où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Ils repartirent donc pour une demi-heure au moins, rejouant les moments choisis pour l'audition, persuadés que ça pouvait toujours être mieux.

Malgré sa migraine, Tetsuya faisait de son mieux et même s'il essayait de passer outre, Aomine se sentait plus ou moins reconnaissant.

La porte s'ouvrant brutalement mit fin à leur travail, Kagami débarquant tel une furie, accompagné de Kasamatsu et Shun.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta le chanteur en se précipitant vers son mari pour le relever. Tu me dis que tu as une migraine horrible et je te retrouve coincé sur le toit !

Il l'emmitoufla rapidement dans sa veste, remontant la capuche en lui frottant le dos.

-Tu as pris ton cachet ?

Tetsuya acquiesça, se collant contre le torse de son homme en soupirant de bien être.

-Je vais bien !

Yukio tendit la main à son meilleur ami pour l'aider à se relever et ce dernier put voir qu'il s'était fais du souci pour lui.

Il le remercia d'un signe de tête, récoltant en réponse un petit sourire et une tape sur le dos, puis il reporta son attention sur Kuroko, toujours dans les bras de son mari, pendant que Shun lui faisait la leçon.

Tetsuya l'avait aidé, il l'avait vraiment soutenu et lui avait permis de retrouver confiance en lui. Mais l'acteur savait qu'il aurait fais la même chose pour un autre de ses artistes, qu'il avait sans doute déjà fais bien plus encore.

Jusque là, il pensait ne pas avoir besoin de plus, ne surtout pas vouloir plus. Mais soudainement il se demandait ce que leurs rapports donneraient s'ils n'étaient pas uniquement professionnels.

Il savait que malgré son comportement Tetsuya restait distant avec lui et il avait pris ça comme une chance jusqu'à cet après midi. Mais là, maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que serait sa relation avec Kuroko si elle était un peu plus comme celle qu'il avait avec Yukio.

Qu'est ce que serait son quotidien, s'ils étaient amis ?

* * *

Musique : "Seasons" By Akanishi Jin / "Auditory Hallucination" by Jang Jae In Feat. NaShow (Kill Me Heal Me OST)


	5. Chapter 4 Umbrella

Les personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Titre: Les hommes de ta vie et Lui   
Genre: Romance/Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_ /Amitié/ Famille/Yaoi/Het  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde KnB) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: AoKuro/KagaKuro et couples surprises  
Raiting: Entre M et Ma...  
Résumé: « Il s'arrêta un instant son corps tremblant de rage alors qu'il semblait enfin prendre réellement conscience de ce qu'il représentait pour son amant. Alors qu'il prenait enfin conscience qu'il ne représentait _absolument rien_ pour son amant. » Est-ce que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance ?

* * *

Note 1 : Je l'ai fini ! Enfin ! *pleure* J'ai cru que mon cerveau n'allait jamais se décider à bosser dessus mais finalement c'est arrivé ! Et j'ai travaillé non stop dessus ! J'ai pondu le tout en quelques jours mais j'avoue qu'encore une fois, j'ai mis du temps pour les versions ff (KnB et Naruto) puisque la version de base a été publiée le 22 janvier ! Mais honnêtement je suis débordée, toujours aussi malade et comme vous le savez, je privilégie l'écriture avant tout, donc j'ai pondu un chapitre inédit d'une histoire entre temps et comme je l'ai publié cette nuit, je me suis dis qu'il était temps que je me bouge pour publier ce chapitre !

Note 2 : Alors c'est un chapitre d'environ 42 pages, 100% AoKuro (avec un peu de Kagami évidement) Mais attention, ça ne veut pas dire que Aomine et Tetsu se font des grandes déclarations d'amour, s'envoient en l'air ou se barrent ensemble au bout du monde hein! XD Restons cohérent ! Ca va déjà beaucoup trop vite à mon gout (mais je n'ai pas le choix sinon je ne sors plus une fiction mais une collection d'encyclopédies) donc ne poussons pas !

Note 3 : C'est un chapitre important je pense, sur beaucoup de plans mais évidement pour le AoKuro principalement et encore plus pour Aomine et son avenir. Ah et je pense qu'une relation de la fiction pourrait en surprendre certains, voire tout le monde...

Note 4 : Il y a un mini "lime" (même pas) de trois lignes donc j'ai mis un gros raiting mais franchement c'est juste pour prévenir parce que c'est vraiment trois lignes pourries que mon cerveau voulait caser là ! Et désolée pour les fautes (je ne me suis pas relue et j'ai écris dans un état assez second ! Sans compter que la version Naruto m'attend ! u_u) et la mise en page ! Je rappelle que c'est UA, super OOC avec des relations amicales et amoureuses pas forcement habituelle dans le fandom ! Vu que c'est déjà le chapitre 4 ce n'est pas un scoop mais bon….

Note 5 : Pour "Umbrella" ce n'est absolument pas la version de Rihanna (que je ne supporte pas! Je n'ai jamais pu l'écouter en entier) mais celle de Mandy Moore, qui me parle bien plus (me laissant enfin profiter des paroles) et que je vous conseille d'au moins essayer ! Je vous conseille aussi "Back from the dead" de Skylar Grey (et ses chansons en général) dont est extrait le paragraphe avant le chapitre. Et si vous vous demandez pour la sonnerie de téléphone de Aomine (non, je ne l'ai évidement pas choisie au hasard et elle évoluera avec lui) c'est "No good at saying sorry" de The Early November.

PS: Je suis très en retard pour mes réponses aux commentaires/messages mais je ne les ignore absolument pas, bien au contraire! Ils me font toujours autant plaisir et je réponds peu à peu en faisant aussi vite que possible! Donc peu importe la fiction ou le fandom, si vous m'avez écris avec votre compte, je vais vous répondre avec joie!

 **NC-17**

* * *

 _ **"I never thought that you and I would ever meet again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I mourn the loss of you sometimes and pray for peace within**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The word "distraught" cannot describe how my heart has been**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But where do we begin now that you're back from the dead?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Where do we begin now that you're back from the dead?"**_

* * *

Tokyo ,13 Mai 2015

Aomine poussa doucement la porte après avoir été invité à entrer.

Tetsuya lui sourit, le saluant en retirant ses lunettes pour les poser devant lui et il rétorqua par un _« bonjour»_ timide.

Il était mal à l'aise.

Ca ne faisait que trois jours que Kuroko l'avait aidé avec son texte et depuis il avait été incapable de continuer à travailler dessus seul.

Les questions qu'il s'était posées en quittant le toit l'autre jour ne voulaient pas le laisser en paix et malgré tout ses efforts il avait à nouveau l'impression de faire du sur place avec son scénario.

Tetsuya attendait qu'il réagisse, de plus en plus surpris par le silence qui se prolongeait, se demandant pourquoi l'acteur ne lui expliquait pas les raisons de sa présence.

Ce dernier ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais ne fut pas capable de parler, l'angoisse lui nouant les cordes vocales, aussi fort que l'estomac.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait forcément tout gâcher.

Ou du moins, _empirer_ les choses.

Aomine ne savait pas demander de l'aide, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais !

De plus, Tetsuya n'avait aucune raison de l'aider.

 **Bien au contraire…**

Les mains croisées dans le dos, son script roulé, serré entre ses doigts nerveux, il fit quelques pas, regardant partout sauf du côté de Kuroko.

Peut-être que comme ça, ce serait plus simple.

Hélas, l'impression de ne pas être à sa place ne disparut pas et son angoisse augmenta d'un cran.

Comment pouvait-il espérer l'aide de Tetsuya ?

Comment pouvait-il oser ?

C'était une mauvaise idée !

C'était stupide, ridicule et égoïste !

 _Juste… Tellement lui…_

Soupirant, il baissa la tête, se sentant de plus en plus comme un indésirable cherchant à s'imposer.

 _ **« You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
That's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share."**_

-Assied toi ! Lança soudain le propriétaire des lieux. Et enlève ton manteau, je pense qu'il fait bien assez chaud dans mon bureau !

Aomine qui avait sursauté en se tournant vers lui, souffla sans réellement en avoir conscience.

-Tu as toujours été frileux…

Tetsuya se figea quelques secondes, surpris, avant de finalement rire légèrement.

-Café ? Demanda-t-il simplement en réponse.

La star hocha la tête.

-S'il te plait.

Kuroko s'éloigna de son bureau pour rejoindre la machine à café et Aomine s'installa à la table de réunion après avoir retiré son manteau gris.

Tetsuya l'observa machinalement, le bruit du liquide coulant accompagnant celui de la chaise, amorti par la moquette.

Daiki portait un simple pull pas trop près du corps blanc cassé sur un jeans droit et le directeur d'agence eut l'impression de faire un bond dans le passé.

 _Passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux indomptables que le vent s'amusait à décoiffer sans cesse, l'aveuglant presque parfois, l'adolescent pressa le pas, craignant de l'avoir raté._

 _La première chose qu'il vit en pénétrant dans le parc fut le petit groupe de filles amassées dans un coin et il sourit, sachant que celui qu'il cherchait était donc forcement là._

 _L'excitation et l'impatience le poussant, il courut, son sourire s'élargissant lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin._

 _-Salut ! Lança-t-il joyeusement en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe._

 _Il s'était collé à l'autre jeune homme, son bras contre le sien._

 _Aomine soupira en tournant la tête vers lui._

 _-Tu ne peux pas être un peu moins bruyant ?!_

 _-Oh je t'en prie ! S'amusa Tetsuya. Ce n'est pas comme si ton petit groupe de fangirls était plus discret !_

 _Daiki leva les yeux vers les jeunes filles qui gloussèrent lorsqu'il leur offrit un clin d'œil._

 _L'adolescent pouffa._

 _-Tu aimes vraiment ça !_

 _Aomine reporta son attention pour lui._

 _-Qui n'aime pas l'attention et l'adoration des autres ? Rétorqua-t-il._

 _-Moi ?! Proposa Kuroko, amusé._

 _-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu scotches à moi comme un petit chiot en mal d'amour ?!_

 _Tetsuya s'accrocha à son bras en plissant les lèvres, prenant une petite voix._

 _-Mais toi c'est différent ! Couina-t-il faussement. C'est parce qu'on se mariera quand je serais grand !_

 _-Plutôt crever ! Répondit Daiki en le repoussant sans vraiment y mettre de force. Je serais une star et j'épouserai une superbe femme aussi connue que moi !_

 _L'adolescent rit._

 _-Arrête tes conneries ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu peux avoir autant de fangirls que tu veux mais au final, on sait tous les deux que je suis le seul à pouvoir te supporter !_

 _Il lui sourit malicieusement, attrapant la cigarette qu'il venait de glisser entre ses lèvres pour l'amener aux siennes._

 _-Ta vie serait sans intérêt si je n'en faisais pas parti ! Ajouta-t-il. Maintenant soit un gentil garçon et joue pour ton futur unique amour !_

 _Aomine grogna mais redressa quand même sa guitare pour reprendre là où Kuroko l'avait interrompu._

Le portable de Tetsuya le sortit de ses souvenirs et il sursauta en revenant à lui, rejoignant rapidement son bureau pour récupérer l'appareil.

L'acteur pivota un peu son siège, l'observant discuter avec son interlocuteur chinois tout en lui apportant son café.

L'appel concernait le dernier drama d'un certain Aaron et ne sachant absolument pas de qui il s'agissait, il préféra s'assurer que son script était toujours bien caché dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

Une fois rassuré, il saisit sa tasse, ses yeux se reposant machinalement sur Kuroko qui était penché sur son bureau, fouillant dans des dossiers, son portable coincé contre son oreille.

Tetsuya était vraiment devenu plus confiant, calme et posé.

Il avait l'air aussi bien plus détendu et bien dans sa peau, dégageant une aura complément différente de celle des souvenirs de Daiki.

Il avait pris du poids aussi !

Bien qu'il ait gardé cette espèce de délicatesse étrange qui lui était propre, sa carrure n'était plus celle d'un adolescent trop maigre et son corps montrait clairement qu'il avait grandi, vieilli.

Se tournant, Kuroko s'assit presque sur son bureau en s'ébouriffant les cheveux et Aomine ne se rendit même pas compte du sourire qui étira ses lèvres face à cette image.

Ca par contre ça n'avait pas changé !

Toujours cette habitude de se battre avec sa chevelure indomptable !

Comment des cheveux aussi raides et fins pouvaient-il lui causer tant de problèmes ?

Ca l'avait toujours dépassé !

Secouant la tête en voyant sa moue agacée, il la pencha un peu, se concentrant sur son visage.

C'était fou qu'il ait toujours l'air aussi jeune…

-Désolé, j'ai oublié de te donner le…

Tetsuya qui venait de raccrocher, se tut soudain, son regard fixé sur la tasse vide de l'acteur.

-Tu bois ton café sans sucre maintenant ? Questionna-t-il en se reprenant un peu.

L'autre fronça un peu les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre tout de suite.

Puis comme si l'amertume dans sa bouche lui parvenait enfin, il grimaça, reposant sa tasse avec urgence sur la table.

Kuroko cligna des yeux avant d'exploser de rire face à sa réaction.

C'était déroutant mais aussi très drôle de le voir si expressif.

-J'en déduis que la réponse est non ! Lança-t-il finalement

-Ne te moque pas ! Grogna l'acteur.

Tetsuya secoua un peu la tête, résistant à l'envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux pour lui donner un chocolat à la place.

Aomine se jeta sur la confiserie comme un drogué, pressé de faire disparaitre le gout atroce du café sans sucre.

-Tu en veux un autre bien sucré cette fois ? Demanda-t-il.

La star fit non de la tête.

-Autre chose alors ?

-Juste un peu d'eau, s'il te plait.

Kuroko acquiesça, sortant deux petites bouteilles de son mini frigo.

-Alors, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

S'installant à son tour, Tetsuya attendit que l'acteur lui réponde mais le visage de ce dernier se referma soudain alors qu'il se redressait.

-Est-ce que la reprise du tournage de ta série t'inquiète ? S'enquit Tetsuya face à son expression.

Aomine hocha un peu la tête.

-J'avoue que ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment… Souffla-t-il. Cette seconde partie de saison est encore plus ridicule que tout ce qui a été fait avant !

Il soupira, ses doigts tapotant machinalement sur le rebord de la table.

-Hey…. Ne laisse pas ces bêtises te décourager !

Tetsuya avait posé la main sur son avant bras, attirant son attention.

-Tu ne seras pas au générique de la prochaine saison, je te le promets ! Je sais que ton ancienne agence n'a jamais pris tes intérêts à cœur et que tout le monde se foutait de ce que tu voulais mais ce n'est plus le cas ! Continua-t-il. Je ne vais pas abandonner, tu peux me faire confiance !

Kuroko ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'acteur lui fasse réellement confiance et c'était plus une phrase toute faite dans ce cas précis mais il était sincère. Il espérait au moins que Daiki finisse par comprendre que l'agence faisait réellement son possible pour le libérer de cette ridicule série qu'il détestait.

Ne détournant pas la tête malgré le silence qu'il eut en réponse, Tetsuya avait serré un peu plus fort l'avant bras d'Aomine qui gardait les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Ils se regardèrent de longs instants sans bouger, ne respirant presque pas, comme si quelque chose de fragile était suspendu dans les airs, prêt à s'effondrer au moindre souffle trop brusque.

-Ok… Souffla finalement l'acteur, sa voix donnant l'impression d'être à deux doigts de se briser. Ok….

Il avait répondu mais n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement et malgré la surprise provoquée par sa réponse, Tetsuya garda lui aussi, la même position.

Il continua de regarder au fond des yeux de Daiki surpris par cette soudaine fragilité à peine voilée.

 _Aomine était toujours confiant et même arrogant._

Il avait toujours réponse à tout et ne manquait jamais de vous faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de vous.

Jamais encore, Tetsuya ne l'avait vu aussi perdu et incertain.

On répétait toujours que les yeux ne mentaient jamais et qu'ils étaient le miroir de l'âme mais dans le cas de Daiki, ils n'avaient jamais rien reflété et personne n'avaient jamais réellement pu y lire quelque chose.

Et pour quelqu'un que l'on pensait incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit ou presque, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Alors pourquoi le regard de la star paraissait soudain briller d'émotions ?

Pourquoi son visage toujours si fier avait une telle expression ?

Tetsuya sentit son cœur cogner brutalement dans sa poitrine, son esprit tournant à mile à l'heure.

Est-ce qu'il imaginait des choses ou Aomine tentait-il vraiment de s'exprimer ?

Essayait-il réellement de lui dire quelque chose ?

Incertain, il finit par bouger, retirant sa main et saisissant sa bouteille d'eau à la place.

L'acteur baissa la tête, ses doigts se crispant sur son siège.

 _Il se sentait tellement indésirable._

Prêt à se lever pour partir, **à abandonner** , la voix de Tetsuya le coupa dans son mouvement.

-Si on travaillait ton script ? Lança ce dernier en souriant. C'est plus productif que seul, non ?

" _ **Because...  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella"**_

Pris de court, Aomine ne répondit pas tout de suite et Kuroko se demanda s'il avait mal compris et si comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de Daiki, il s'était trompé sur ses intentions.

Après tout, la star ne l'avait jamais laissé s'approcher assez de lui pour qu'il puisse le lire ou le comprendre vraiment.

Il n'avait jamais été spécial et comme les autres il avait eu le droit aux regards sans expressions et aux visages fermés.

Alors c'était stupide de penser que…

-Oui ! Lâcha soudain Aomine, le coupant dans ses pensés.

-Hun ? Rétorqua-t-il un peu perdu.

-Si…Si tu as du temps, j'apprécierai ton aide. Reprit Daiki face à son air incertain.

Secouant la tête pour se « réveiller » un peu, Tetsuya sourit.

-Bien sûr que j'ai du temps pour mes artistes ! Rétorqua-t-il en se levant. Puis en tant que manager par intérim, je peux bien faire ça !

Aomine l'observa fouiller sur son bureau tout en sortant son script de sa poche, se répétant mentalement qu'il ne devait surtout pas sortir une bêtise qui gâcherait encore tout.

Ou du moins, qui gâcherait _encore plus_ , les restes de ce qu'il avait _déjà_ détruit.

Tetsuya revint avec une copie du scénario entre les mains et lorsqu'il vit le papier froissé et les nombreuses annotations, preuve que Kuroko avait sérieusement étudié le script, ses doigts moites se crispèrent sur son exemplaire.

Qu'est ce que serait sa vie s'il comptait à nouveau au moins un peu pour Tetsuya ?

Qu'est-ce qui changerait s'ils finissaient par être amis ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

Encore et encore.

 **W**

Tokyo, 24 Mai 2015

Tetsuya glissa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son époux, toujours autant attiré par leur couleur flamboyante.

Dégageant délicatement son front, il se pencha pour y déposer un baiser, le souffle régulier du chanteur lui indiquant qu'il dormait encore paisiblement.

Ne souhaitant pas le réveiller et rassuré de voir qu'il avait tenu sa promesse de se reposer, il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

Il venait de rentrer d'un rendez vous matinal important et lorsqu'il était parti vers sept heure, Taiga ne dormait pas encore, ayant passé la nuit à travailler sur une chanson qui lui tenait à cœur.

Tetsuya savait qu'il était mal placé pour l'engueuler vu que lui-même avait comme souvent zappé la case sommeil au profit du travail mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester lorsque son homme ne dormait pas assez.

Après tout, contrairement à lui, le chanteur devait toujours être au top de sa forme !

Il avait une carrière exigeante et prendre soin de son corps et de sa voix passait aussi par le sommeil.

C'est donc en le mettant au lit comme un enfant qu'il avait quitté leur maison ce matin, lui faisant promettre de ne pas se relever.

Et il était heureux de voir que comme souvent, Taiga l'avait écouté.

Faisant parti des rares personnes qui préféraient le café à « l'ancienne », il mit en route la cafetière, ignorant la machine à expresso neuve qui brillait encore et se déshabilla en attendant que sa boisson soit prête.

Ne gardant que son sous vêtement, il mit le reste dans la buanderie, décidant de prendre sa douche une fois l'estomac plein.

Il n'avait rien pu avaler lors de son rendez-vous malgré le petit déjeuner proposé et maintenant, après plus de quatre heure de boulot intensif, la faim se rappelait furieusement à lui.

Remarquant que le gaufrier était sorti il fronça un peu les sourcils avant d'ouvrir rapidement le frigo pour vérifier si son intuition était la bonne.

Soupirant, il secoua la tête, un sourire étirant rapidement ses lèvres.

Ce sale gosse désobéissant s'était bien relevé !

Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement engueuler son parfait mari pour lui avoir fait des gaufres ?

Sortant la pâte en faisant attention de ne pas lâcher, vu sa maladresse, le saladier plein, il se promit de remercier son chanteur comme il se doit.

Pestant lorsque son téléphone vibra sur le comptoir, il alluma la machine et saisit le portable pour lire le message reçu.

La surprise lui fit se cogner le pied contre l'une des chaises hautes et il se mordit fortement la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Aomine venait de lui envoyer un texto.

Ca pouvait paraitre complètement banal mais c'était la première fois.

Cela faisait une dizaine de jours qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement dans son bureau pour travailler sur l'audition de l'acteur et même si tout s'était passé jusque là sans aucune crise, dispute ou mot déplacé, Tetsuya était à chaque fois un peu plus surpris par la situation.

 _Tout ce que faisait Daiki ou presque le choquait._

Parce qu'un comportement civilisé de la part de ce dernier, c'était déjà énorme mais un comportement presque…amical ?

 **C'était complètement fou !**

Bon, le terme « amical » était sans aucun doute exagéré mais au vu de ses souvenirs d'Aomine et surtout de la façon dont ce dernier l'avait accueilli au départ….

Il n'aurait jamais pensé en arriver là aussi vite !

Au bout de dix ans peut –être….

Ce n'est pas comme s'ils discutaient de choses personnelles, qu'ils riaient ensemble ou qu'ils étaient devenus proches mais la star lui faisait confiance pour sa carrière.

Et ça, c'était **insensé** !

Presque aussi inattendu que le contenu du message !

De son côté, Aomine se sentait ridicule.

Il avait envie de mourir juste pour ne plus avoir à supporter la honte qui le submergeait.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris bordel ?!

Il ne pouvait même pas mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool ou de la drogue !

Regardant comme si c'était le mal, son téléphone jeté sur son lit, au dessus d'une pile impressionnante de vêtements, il gémit piteusement, bien loin de son image publique.

Ébouriffant violemment et avec les deux mains ses cheveux encore humides, il pria pour que son message ne soit jamais arrivé.

Pour qu'un miracle ait lieu.

-Comme si ces conneries existaient ! Gronda-t-il, agacé par sa propre bêtise.

Ne prêtant pas attention à la ceinture de son peignoir qui s'était desserrée, découvrant une bonne partie de son corps nu, il attrapa son téléphone, vérifiant s'il y avait une réponse.

-Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il réponde à ça ?!

Jetant l'appareil au sol, sentant son corps entier s'embraser à nouveau sous la honte, il poussa un grognement presque animal.

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris putain ?!

Qui demandait à son directeur d'agence comment il devait s'habiller pour une foutue audition ?!

Et qui demandait ça à un ex qui l'avait quitté en le haïssant de tout son être ?!

-Comme si tu étais un gosse… Souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit.

Il était dépité.

Cette audition l'angoissait plus que tout et ce n'était pas nouveau.

Il n'avait rien dormi de la nuit, discutant une bonne partie avec le pauvre Kasamatsu qui en ami parfait qu'il était, l'avait occupé jusqu'au matin malgré son planning chargé.

Mais la peur et le stress étaient toujours là et lorsqu'en sortant de la salle de bain, il avait ouvert son dressing immense, il s'était sentit incapable de s'habiller.

Et si sa tenu envoyait le « mauvais » message ?

S'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image que tout le monde avait de lui et que sa stupide série avait renforcée ?

Si une simple faute dans ses vêtements l'empêchait de montrer ce dont il était capable ?

Ca paraissait ridicule mais il avait sorti des dizaines de tenues différentes, à chaque fois un peu plus angoissé, sa paranoïa atteignant des sommets.

Et sans réellement y réfléchir, poussé par le désespoir, l'esprit embué par ses craintes, il avait envoyé ce stupide message à Tetsuya.

 _« Qu'est ce que je dois mettre ? »_

Non mais franchement ! Il n'avait même pas précisé que c'était pour son audition !

L'autre devait se demander s'il se foutait de lui ou s'il avait perdu la tête !

Soupirant, il se laissa retomber en arrière, s'allongeant sur son tas de vêtements.

Aomine n'avait pas passé beaucoup d'auditions, ayant été rapidement pris pour sa série et n'ayant pas pu essayer autre chose après.

Mais ça avait toujours été Tetsuya qui choisissait ses tenues pour ces jours importants.

L'acteur ne se souvenait pas vraiment pourquoi, vu qu'à l'époque l'angoisse et la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur étaient des sensations inconnues pour lui.

Par contre, étrangement, il se rappelait que c'était son ex amant qui l'habillait à chaque fois.

 _Mais maintenant les choses étaient différentes !_

Tetsuya n'avait plus de raison de faire ça et sans doute plus l'envie.

Et lui, connaissait parfaitement l'angoisse, l'impression de n'être bon à rien et le besoin d'être soutenu.

 **Maintenant, il avait le sentiment ridicule d'avoir besoin de Tetsuya.**

-Stupide…. Souffla-t-il, une main sur front. Stupide….Stupide….

La sonnerie de son téléphone le coupa en pleine auto-flagellation.

" _What was I to say I'm already all alone and theres nothing here except a hole in the wall. What was I to do and how Kasamatsuuld I know._ _I was never good when times are changing."_

Sursautant assez comiquement, il se redressa immédiatement, bondissant sur ses deux pieds comme un ressort.

Regardant autour de lui l'air paniqué, se demandant où était son téléphone, il finit par se souvenir qu'il l'avait jeté au sol et son regard se fixa au portable, s'approchant doucement de lui, comme si c'était une bombe à deux doigts d'exploser.

Se penchant au dessus de l'appareil, il recula instinctivement en jurant lorsqu'il vit le nom de l'appelant.

-Merde…. MERDE !

Sa panique atteignant un nouveau pic, il regarda une fois de plus autour de lui, cherchant une solution, envisageant même l'espace d'une folle seconde de sauter de sa terrasse.

Sa sonnerie continua, de plus en plus fort, le vibreur accentuant le tout et même si une partie de lui criait que c'était ridicule, il avait l'impression de faire face à un danger sans pareil.

" _One more chance I'd never would react like this. One more time it'd be time enough to think about it. And one last straw could be strong enough to make this work or throw away everything."_

Oh et cette foutu chanson qu'il avait choisi pour son téléphone n'aidait absolument pas !

Il ne pouvait pas répondre ! C'était impossible !

Il n'était pas en état de faire face à ses conneries et d'entendre Tetsuya lui rappeler à juste titre que sa putain de vie de victime de mode ne le concernait pas !

C'était immature, stupide et incroyablement lâche mais Aomine s'en fichait, son estime de sois atteignant toujours la barre des zéros lorsque son ex amant était concerné.

Du moins depuis le retour de ce dernier dans sa vie et sa soudaine idée à la con de devenir son ami.

Comme si c'était possible !

Il fallait qu'il arrête avec ses nouvelles envies sans aucun sens et ses messages ridicules, dignes d'un gosse de primaire !

Qu'il arrête de toujours se mettre dans des situations inconfortables qui lui rappelaient ses tords et le forçaient à se remettre encore plus en question.

Il avait une carrière à construire !

Ca passait avant tout !

Il était _égoïste_ , _solitaire_ et _arrogant_ !

S'améliorer ne devait pas dire se ridiculiser et piétiner sa fierté en envoyant son égo se faire foutre !

 _« It's time that I go, I can sleep on the road, it won't be soft but it will be on my own._ _I'm sure that last time I couldn't have been wrong, besides I'm not good with saying sorry."_

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, le silence revint enfin et il se laissa tomber au sol face à son téléphone, le cœur battant.

 **Il se sentait tellement pitoyable…**

-Espèce de con ! Gémit-il en ramenant ses genoux vers son torse.

Il aurait dû répondre.

Maintenant il regrettait.

Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de mal à demander un conseil pour une audition ?

Pourquoi devrait-il avoir honte de vouloir du soutien ?

-Putain… Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ?!

 **Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?**

Son portable qu'il n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux, s'illumina soudain, annonçant l'arrivé d'un message.

Mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre, il tendit la main avec hésitation, donnant toujours l'impression que le téléphone était une arme mortelle.

Ses doigts moites et tremblotants se crispèrent autour de l'appareil, sa fraicheur contractant avec son insupportable température corporelle.

Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur et sa peau semblait à deux doigts de s'embraser.

Tetsuya n'était pas surpris qu'Aomine n'ait pas répondu.

Le texto reçut était très loin d'être son genre et l'acteur devait regretter et se sentir atteint dans sa fierté.

Il n'avait sans doute aucune envie de lui parler alors qu'il se sentait en position de faiblesse.

Finissant son morceau de gaufre d'une main, il envoya un rapide message de l'autre, conseillant un jeans basique avec un haut uni mais moulant pour mettre en valeur son torse et de préférer un blouson à un manteau trop chic.

C'était une réponse plutôt simple et impersonnelle alors il espérait que l'acteur pourrait se remettre de son moment « d'égarement » et se concentrer entièrement sur son audition.

 _ **« These fancy things,  
Will never come in between  
You're my entity  
Here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard  
Together we'll mend your heart"**_

Aomine avait lu une centaine de fois les quelques lignes reçues, peinant pourtant toujours à y croire.

Tetsuya lui avait simplement répondu.

C'était….

Il ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu !

Et malgré le long moment écoulé, il était encore sonné par ce simple texto.

Optant pour un jeans droit noir et un col V gris qui épousait harmonieusement son corps, il s'habilla en mode automatique, son esprit toujours entièrement tourné vers ce qui venait de se passer.

Sortant l'un de ses blousons en cuir qui donnait volontairement l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu plusieurs vies, il se regarda dans le miroir de son dressing, son reflet le figeant quelques secondes.

Se détaillant de la tête aux pieds, plongeant dans son propre regard, il sentit le poids sur ses épaules s'alléger et toutes les angoisses irrationnelles liées à sa tenue se dissiper doucement.

Se coiffant rapidement avec les doigts, il inspira profondément et saisit son téléphone, l'air décidé.

Tetsuya sortait de la douche, les cheveux et le corps encore dégoulinant, une serviette minuscule autour de la taille lorsque son portable sonna.

-Merci.

Ce fut la première chose qu'il entendit et il eut une légère absence en reconnaissant la voix d'Aomine.

Lui qui répondait rarement sans regarder qui l'appelait avant….

La conversation fut rapide, seulement quelques mots très courts échangés, Kuroko perdu face au comportement de l'acteur et ce dernier toujours mal à l'aise et effrayé à l'idée de dire une bêtise.

Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient des choses personnelles à échanger de toute façon.

Mais lorsque avant de raccrocher, Tetsuya lui lança _« Ne t'en fais pas, tu es toujours le meilleur »_ , Aomine sentit ses jambes chanceler et il se laissa glisser au sol, le corps tremblant.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux, sa main serrant fermement son téléphone.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es le meilleur pour moi !_

 _Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers Kuroko qui boutonnait la chemise qu'il avait choisie pour lui._

 _-Je suis le meilleur pour tout le monde ! Rétorqua-t-il. Alors évidement que je ne m'en fais pas !_

 _Tetsuya pouffa simplement, tirant sur sa chaine pour qu'il se baisse un peu plus à sa hauteur._

 _-Mais n'oublie pas, si tu réussis à leur vendre des chansons pour leur stupide série, tu devras sortir avec moi !_

 _-Pourquoi le meilleur devrait sortir avec un gosse ? Contra Daiki, ses yeux malgré tout fixés sur les lèvres non loin des siennes._

 _L'adolescent sourit, laissant sa langue sortir légèrement, son piercing argenté faisant briller d'intérêt le regard du plus âgé._

 _-Parce que tu es lié à moi, c'est magique ! Répondit-il, sans se défaire de son sourire. Tu n'es le meilleur que tant que je pense que tu l'es !_

Un petit rire échappa à Aomine, sa confiance revenu effectivement comme par magie.

Se relevant, il enfila son blouson, s'assurant une dernière fois d'être « parfait », le reflet renvoyé par le miroir finissant de le rassurer.

 _« Ne t'en fais pas, tu es toujours le meilleur «_

Bien sûr qu'il allait réussir son audition !

Il était Aomine Daiki après tout !

Il eut l'impression d'entendre le rire amusé de Tetsuya résonner et avant de partir il envoya un dernier _« merci »_.

Kuroko sourit face à son écran, la sincérité de la star l'atteignant malgré la simplicité du mot.

De bonne humeur, il traversa une partie de la maison, toujours aussi dégoulinant.

Même s'il avait utilisé une autre salle de bain pour ne pas risquer de réveiller son homme, il était obligé de retourner dans leur chambre pour s'habiller.

Il pénétra sur la pointe des pieds, refermant le plus délicatement possible la porte qui, dieu merci, ne grinça pas.

Heureusement, le chanteur n'ayant aucun problème pour s'endormir malgré la lumière du jour, les volets étaient ouverts.

Quoique vu ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, Tetsuya aurait peut-être préféré être dans le noir.

Son mari avait envoyé les couettes au sol, exposant ainsi son corps entièrement nu au faible être humain qu'il était.

Se mordant la lèvre, il avança vers le lit comme s'il était attiré par une force magnétique, ses yeux incapables de se détacher de la merveille qu'était son chanteur.

XxxX

Kagami faisait des efforts énormes pour ne pas fermer les yeux et ainsi ne rien manquer de l'image absolument parfaite que lui offrait son compagnon.

A genoux entre ses cuisses, sa bouche accueillant son érection toujours plus loin, comme si c'était la meilleure chose au monde.

Comme toujours, Kuroko prenait son temps, profitant au maximum de chaque instant et Taiga savait que chaque seconde en valait le coup.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent au drap lorsqu'un doigt lubrifié caressa son intimité avant de s'y enfoncer doucement.

 **Ce n'était pas assez.**

La _frustration_ grondait au creux de son ventre.

Son bassin bougea malgré lui et Tetsuya relâcha son sexe, amusé par le couinement qu'il laissa échapper en réponse.

Mais désireux de lui faire du bien, son amant enfonça deux autres doigts, la douleur se mêlant au plaisir, y contribuant même d'une certaine façon.

 _C'était loin d'être la première fois !_

Kuroko le sentait s'ouvrir, les chairs autour de ses membres se détendant doucement alors qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions.

Kagami avait les yeux mi clos, ses cheveux contrastant avec le blanc des draps.

Les caresses plus précises et audacieuses de Tetsuya le faisaient à chaque fois un peu plus perdre pied et lorsqu'enfin l'autre trouva sa prostate il se cambra, un gémissement adorable résonnant dans la chambre.

Du moins, que son compagnon jugea adorable.

-Béb…Baby…. S'il….

Kagami ne fut même pas capable de s'exprimer, accentuant le sourire mais surtout l'excitation de son amant.

Il n'y avait rien de plus sexy au monde pour ce dernier que voir son chanteur s'abandonner complètement à lui, jusqu'à ne même plus pouvoir parler.

Et encore, ils étaient tous les deux capable de beaucoup plus !

Mais ce n'était pas le but pour le moment.

Il avait comme toujours craqué et réveillé son mari de façon coquine mais ils n'étaient pas partis pour une folle partie de sexe débridé.

Pas _tout de suite_ du moins.

D'abord, ils allaient dormir.

Oui, dormir collés l'un à l'autre pendant des heures !

Mais avant…

Kagami gémit lorsque son érection douloureusement tendue retrouva la chaleur de la bouche de Tetsuya.

Il était à bout et pas grand-chose ne manquait pour qu'il explose.

Entamant un rythme rapide et soutenu, Kuroko enfonça le sexe jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, sachant parfaitement que son mari n'y résistait pas.

Kagami soupirait, gémissait et criait sans retenu, sa voix déjà sexuelle à la base, enflammant entièrement son époux.

 _Tetsuya allait jouir juste en l'écoutant et ce ne serait pas la première fois !_

Il accéléra encore en creusant les joues, ne lui laissant plus aucun répit.

Le chanteur couina, ses phalanges blanches à force de tirer les draps.

L'orgasme lui tiraillait le ventre, enflammant douloureusement son être.

Il écarta encore les jambes, rejetant la tête en arrière, sa voix de plus en plus forte et toujours aussi érotique, pouvant sans mal rivaliser avec celle de Kise lorsqu'il tournait encore.

Lorsque Kagami se libéra enfin entre ses lèvres, dans un presque sanglot, Tetsuya retira doucement ses doigts, sans pour autant relâcher son membre devenu mou.

Finissant à coup de langue comme un chaton lapant son fond de lait, malgré les petits soupires du chanteur, pour qui la sensation était presque douloureuse, il nettoya consciencieusement toute trace de sperme avant de se redresser un peu.

Taiga était toujours ailleurs, perdu dans le monde du plaisir, peu conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Tetsuya observa l'expression de béatitude sur son visage, la sueur sur son front et ses tempes, ses cheveux complètement décoiffé et ses lèvres malmenées devenues rouges.

Se nourrissant avec avidité de l'image de pure débauche qu'il renvoyait alors qu'il s'activait rapidement sur son propre sexe.

Et c'est pile au moment ou Kagami rouvrit les yeux, tombant directement dans les siens, qu'il jouit à son tour, se répandant entre ses jambes.

Le chanteur passa les doigts sur le haut de sa cuisse et son aine, récoltant un peu du sperme de son mari avant de les amener à sa bouche, l'autre ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Il suça indécemment ses membres, puis se lécha les lèvres avant de finalement lui offrir un clin d'œil.

-Encore mieux que le café !

 **W**

Nice, Décembre 2010

Kise mit « pause » instinctivement, détournant le regard de l'écran et Kuroko posa doucement sa main sur la sienne.

\- Ryōta …. Souffla doucement ce dernier. Tu veux qu'on regarde autre chose ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers son ami, tombant sur ses grands yeux bleus.

-Je suis désolé, c'est stupide mais…

Il se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement, incapable de continuer et Tetsuya reporta son attention sur la scène figée à l'écran.

Une scène de sexe typique dans un film hollywoodien, rien de spécial ou de vraiment choquant.

Attrapant la télécommande, il éteignit la télé en soupirant.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas devancé, je l'aurai sans doute fait… Souffla-t-il.

Kise fronça les sourcils en le regardant avec attention et il remonta ses genoux vers son torse.

Ils étaient seuls, emmitouflés sous deux couvertures énormes dans l'immense salon de leur suite de luxe.

Le cercle C avait décidé de passer le début du mois de décembre ensemble, en France, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps.

Ils avaient tous l'impression d'avoir déjà vécus plusieurs vies en étant amis, leur connexion impossible à expliquer à ceux qui ne la partageaient pas.

Ils avaient peut-être des gouts de merde en amour mais ils étaient sûrs de ne pas se tromper en ce qui concernait l'amitié !

 **La famille même.**

Taka et Maya n'étaient pas encore là, ainsi le blond et Kuroko étaient seuls depuis trois jours, passant leurs journées dehors à découvrir la région de Nice et leurs nuits blanches à regarder des films ou enchainer les parties de jeux vidéo.

-Je suis désolé d'oser dire ça ! Reprit Tetsuya. Je sais que contrairement à toi je n'ai aucune raison de…

-Stop ! L'interrompit Kise.

Sa voix était ferme mais sa main se glissa délicatement dans celle du plus jeune.

-Ca n'existe pas le _« j'ai plus ou moins souffert que toi »_ ! Déclara-t-il avec conviction. Si c'est quelque chose qui te fait du mal, alors c'est important et ça n'a pas à être comparé à la douleur de quelqu'un d'autre !

Tetsuya hocha la tête et Kise passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui en se calant plus confortablement dans le canapé.

L'adolescent se laissa aller, appuyant sa tête contre le haut du torse de son ami qui remonta sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux pour les caresser.

Kuroko savait que c'était pour l'apaiser et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait le forcer à rien mais qu'il était prêt à entendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Tetsuya n'avait pas peur de se confier à Kise.

Tous les membres du Cercle C avaient partagé leurs secrets et douleurs, c'était l'une des choses qui les avaient rapprochés.

Mais il se sentait stupide.

Comment pouvait-il parler de son « problème » ridicule alors que Ryōta avait vécu quelque chose d'aussi horrible ?

Il ne pouvait pas…

-Tu sais, ça fait des années maintenant…

Kise avait brisé le silence instauré, décidant de parler en premier.

-Si j'ai toujours du mal à regarder ce genre de scène, ce n'est pas parce que ça me fait penser au viol ou que ça me dégoute.

Tetsuya tressaillit, se demandant comment son ami pouvait évoquer le sujet sans s'effondrer.

Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que prononcer le mot « viol » ?

A chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient, l'adolescent avait envie de hurler de douleur alors qu'il n'était pas la victime et n'avait jamais eu à vivre un tel cauchemar.

Alors comment celui qui avait connu un tel enfer pouvait-être aussi fort ?

-Il fallait bien que toutes ces années de psychanalyse finissent par payer ! S'exclama Kise.

Il rit un peu et l'adolescent essaya de sourire en réponse, ne réussissant au final qu'à lui offrir une grimace.

-Mon problème maintenant, c'est que je n'arrive toujours pas à associer le sexe à quelque chose de bon… Souffla Ryōta. A chaque fois que je vois deux idiots s'embrasser ou s'envoyer en l'air, je me demande _« Pourquoi moi je n'y ai plus le droit ? »_ !

Il baissa la tête pour croiser le regard de Kuroko.

-Je n'ai rien fais de mal ! C'est moi la victime, non ?! Continua-t-il. Alors pourquoi c'est moi qui suis privé de ça ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit vivre avec l'impression que plus jamais je ne pourrais aimer ou l'être en retour ?!

Toujours collé à lui, Tetsuya passa un bras derrière son dos pour l'enlacer.

-C'est pour ça que je passe toujours ce genre de scène…. Ce n'est pas le traumatisme ou le souvenir… C'est juste que ça me rappelle à quel point je suis pathétique ! Conclut Kise.

-Ca va venir… Répondit doucement l'adolescent. Regarde déjà tout le chemin parcouru…

Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas en dire plus.

Un simple _« hun »_ lui répondit avant que le silence ne s'installe pour de longues minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensés.

-J'ai honte d'avoir couché avec Aomine avant de le quitter… Souffla finalement Tetsuya. Et dans un sens, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir honte pour toutes les fois d'avant.

Il avait les yeux fermés et le visage enfoui contre le torse de son ami, les couvertures remontées jusqu'à la nuque.

-Une partie de moi ne regrette pas, parce que c'était mon premier amour et que je l'aimais vraiment mais l'autre…

Il marqua une pause et Kise lui caressa le dos pour lui donner du courage.

-Je sais que le sexe c'est le sexe et que les sentiments c'est les sentiments mais…. J'ai couché avec lui parce que je l'aimais et au final…. J'ai juste l'impression de m'être d'une certaine façon vendu !

Il se décolla un peu de la poitrine de Ryōta pour lui faire face.

-J'essayais d'acheter son affection avec mon corps ! Je n'ai fais que ça pendant un an ! Reprit-il. Il n'a jamais caché n'avoir aucun sentiment pour moi et tout est de ma faute !

Kise voulut parler mais Tetsuya ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Même s'il n'était qu'un amant égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à son plaisir et que le sexe ne créait aucun lien entre nous, même si j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un trou sans visage, j'ai quand même continué, juste pour pouvoir être avec lui. Enchaina-t-il. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te dire ça ? Pourquoi je devrais avoir honte de me plaindre ?!

Ryōta se redressa, le retenant d'un bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe alors que sa main libre essuyait ses joues mouillées.

-Je ne sais pas…. Je trouve que c'est étrange de dire ça à un mec qui a gagné sa vie en s'envoyant en l'air devant des caméras ! Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton léger.

Tetsuya cligna des yeux, la surprise se peignant clairement sur son visage.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, comme s'il avait besoin de temps pour comprendre les mots de son ainé puis finalement, il explosa de rire.

C'était aussi ça qui rendait les choses plus faciles avec le Cercle C, leur capacité à plaisanter et rire même au milieu des conversations douloureuses.

Ca les empêchait de se sentir _pitoyables_ et de rester enfermés dans la case « victime ».

Allégé d'un poids, Kuroko donna un coup de coude à son ami une fois son fou rire calmé.

Sortant de leur petit cocon, il se dirigea jusqu'à la table où était posé un téléphone.

-On se le commande alors notre encas de minuit ?

-N'oublie pas le vin cette fois ! Rétorqua simplement Ryōta.

L'adolescent acquiesça et Kise l'observa pendant qu'il passait leur commande en anglais, les deux mots de français appris depuis leur arrivée ne leur étant évidement d'aucune aide.

Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à la conversation, se perdant dans des réflexions intenses alors qu'il détaillait son ami, une bouffée d'affection l'envahissant face à l'image adorable que ce dernier renvoyait.

Perdu dans un pyjama blanc trop grand, les orteils enfoncés dans la moquette et les cheveux complètement décoiffés alors qu'il se balançait de gauche à droite en mordillant sa lèvre.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, les mots sortirent tous seuls de la bouche du blond.

-Et si on se soignait ensemble ?

Tetsuya tourna la tête, ses grands yeux clairs fixés sur lui.

-Hun ?

Ryōta sourit.

-Notre problème.

Il montra la télé du doigt et Kuroko suivit du regard.

-Si on essayait de le résoudre ensemble ?

Le plus jeune ne parut ni surpris ni choqué.

Il fixa de longues secondes l'écran, sans dire un mot.

-Tu veux dire…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, reportant son attention sur Kise qui souriait toujours.

-Tu penses pouvoir m'embrasser ? Questionna ce dernier.

Tetsuya pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de te demander ça ? Rétorqua-t-il.

Ce n'était pas de la provocation ou une sorte de défi, il était simplement évident pour l'adolescent que Ryōta était celui qui aurait le plus de mal avec ce genre de contact.

La proposition en elle-même, il y penserait plus tard.

Ce n'est pas comme s'ils risquaient de se sauter dessus comme des bêtes en manque.

-On pourrait…. On pourrait justement essayer d'abord de travailler sur ça… Souffla Kise.

Il avait soudain l'air moins sûr de lui et bien plus angoissé.

Tetsuya sourit.

-Ca commence toujours avec baiser, non ?!

 **W**

Tokyo, 1 Juin 2015

Aomine fit son possible pour masquer sa surprise et son malaise lorsqu'il vit et surtout _reconnut_ le jeune homme qui était avec Tetsuya dans la salle de repos du premier étage.

Il avait une nouvelle qu'il souhaitait partager avec Kuroko et avait cherché un peu partout dans l'agence pour le trouver, tout en essayant d'attirer le moins d'attention possible.

Mais évidement au vu de son comportement inhabituel, ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné.

Tout le monde ou presque savait qu'il était là, errant étrangement dans certains coins du bâtiment.

Tetsuya le salua en souriant et il répondit plus sobrement, le regard de Kise le transperçant comme des lames.

Il était évident que l'ex acteur ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

Comme tout l'entourage de son ancien amant apparemment.

Se souvenant du coup de poings offert par Shun, il se dit que pour le moment, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

Mais tout de même, se retrouver face à une ex star du porno gay alors qu'il était officiellement complètement hétéro…

Est-ce que ça s'était vu sur son visage ?

Aomine avait arrêté de regarder les films du blond, après le procès, incapable de continuer à l'associer à des images aussi sexuelles après avoir appris ce qu'il avait vécu.

Il était peut-être un enfoiré sans cœur, mais de là à regarder les films de Kise en sachant que ce dernier avait quitté l'industrie après que son ex amant ait organisé et filmé son viol…

Rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir.

Pour être honnête, il avait énormément de respect pour l'homme qui l'assassinait du regard.

Peu de gens auraient osé porter plainte et aller au bout de deux procès médiatiques.

Il était déjà très dur pour une femme de parler de son viol et de trouver des gens prêts à la croire et la soutenir mais ça l'était encore plus pour un homme.

Beaucoup de gens s'entêtaient encore à penser que ça n'arrivait pas aux « mâles ».

Alors si vous étiez en plus une star de l'industrie pornographique gay…

Vraiment, il ne savait pas comment il avait surmonté toutes ces épreuves.

Ni comment lui et Tetsuya étaient devenus amis.

Depuis qu'il avait vu des photos d'eux avec d'autres dans le bureau de Kuroko, il ne cessait de se demander comment deux êtres aux modes de vie si différents avaient pu se rencontrer.

Et même si les images laissaient deviner qu'ils étaient proches, ce n'est que maintenant qu'il en prenait réellement conscience.

 **Kise et Tetsuya étaient amis.**

Le genre d'amis qui pouvaient rester collées l'un à l'autre en partageant le même paquet de biscuits, posés en équilibre sur leurs cuisses presque soudées.

Ce qui expliquait d'autant plus la haine qu'il lisait dans le regard de l'ancien acteur.

S'asseyant à une table pas trop loin mais assez pour « respirer » plus facilement, il attrapa machinalement le menu posé sur la table.

 _Est-ce qu'il était réellement possible de devenir ami avec quelqu'un qui vous déteste et dont les proches vous haïssent encore plus ?_

Une jeune femme rousse, dans un joli uniforme s'approcha de lui pour savoir s'il était décidé et s'il souhaitait avoir accès à quelque chose en particulier.

Face à sa mine confuse, elle lui expliqua avec un sourire très professionnel, qu'il pouvait s'il le désirait avoir accès à n'importe lequel de ses travaux en cours comme une chanson, un script ou autre mais aussi à une large base de documentations, mise à la disposition des artistes de l'agence.

Peu concentré sur ce qu'elle disait malgré ses efforts, trop conscient du regard de Kise sur lui, il demanda le scénario de sa série avec son café, sans réellement y faire attention.

-Arrête, tu le mets mal à l'aise, c'est évident ! S'exclama Tetsuya

-C'est le but ! Rétorqua son ami.

\- Ryōta …

-Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas parce qu'avec Kagami vous êtes des anges qui balancent leurs pardons à tous les enfoirés du monde que je dois faire pareil !

Le directeur d'agence secoua la tête, amusé.

-Pour pardonner, il faut qu'il y ait eu excuse, c'est comme ça avec moi !

-Parce que tu penses que ce qu'il a fait est pardonnable ? Cracha Kise

Kuroko haussa les épaules.

-Je suis le plus coupable des deux…

-PARDON ?!

L'ex acteur reçu un coup de coude.

-Doucement bordel ! Chuchota son ami, remarquant l'attention portée sur eux.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu débites des conneries… Marmonna Kise.

Tetsuya soupira.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est moi qui me suis empêtré dans une histoire d'amour à sens unique ! Expliqua-t-il. Il ne m'a jamais aimé et n'a jamais fais comme si c'était le cas !

-Ce n'était pas une raison pour profiter de toi !

-C'est moi qui l'ai laissé faire.

Ryōta serra les dents.

-Ca reste un enfoiré ! Grogna-t-il. Entre ne pas aimer quelqu'un et le traiter comme un moins que rien…

-Ecoute, je suis passé à autre chose depuis longtemps ! Notre relation professionnelle se passe plutôt bien au vu des circonstances et même si ce n'est pas flagrant, Aomine a plutôt évolué ! Répondit Tetsuya. Il a même un ami maintenant !

-Ca doit être un salaud comme lui ! Cracha Kise. Qui serait assez stupide pour être ami avec lui ?!

L'autre rit un peu avant de répondre.

-Le mec si parfait sur lequel tu as craqué !

-QUOI ?!

Malgré l'attention à nouveau braquée sur eux, Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, amusé par l'expression de son ami.

Ce dernier avait rencontré Kasamatsu dans l'ascenseur et il s'était précipité pour avoir des informations sur lui, le forçant même à regarder les caméras de sécurité pour savoir de qui il parlait.

Il avait passé un long moment à s'extasier sur son corps parfait, son visage superbe, son sourire à tomber ou sur le fait qu'il semblait ne pas du tout le connaitre.

Bref, Kise avait craqué complètement et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait souvent.

-Kasamatsu est le meilleur ami d'Aomine, et ils s'entendent vraiment bien ! Insista Kuroko, toujours aussi amusé.

L'autre avait l'air aussi scandalisé que surpris.

-Je n'ai plus foi en l'humanité ! S'exclama-t-il dramatiquement en se relevant.

Tetsuya rit, retenant de justesse le paquet de biscuit avant qu'il ne finisse au sol.

-Je le déteste encore plus maintenant ! Continua son ami en foudroyant du regard Aomine

Il enfila son blouson et avant même que Kuroko ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait, il était en face du siège de la star.

-Je ne t'aime pas ! Lança Kise. Je pense que tu es toujours le même enfoiré qu'il y a cinq ans !

Aomine cligna des yeux, surpris par ce soudain « face à face ».

-Mais il est vraiment trop chou et je ne peux pas imaginer que ce soit un salaud ! Continua l'ancien acteur.

Sa voix était soudain moins virile, presque théâtralement aiguë et un peu gémissante.

Daiki était _encore plus_ perdu du coup.

-Donc je veux bien te laisser une chance de prouver que tu as changé !

-Les gens ne changent pas !

Aomine n'avait pas réfléchi, sa réponse lui échappant sans qu'il ne puisse même tenter de l'arrêter.

C'était plus fort que lui.

 _ **Les gens ne changent pas.**_

C'était une règle de base avec laquelle il vivait depuis l'enfance.

Kise reprit à nouveau une expression sérieuse, son regard se faisant plus dur.

-Alors, est ce que tu es un type qui mérite d'être sauvé ou un simple enfoiré parmi des millions d'autres ? Demanda-t-il, ses yeux plongés dans les siens et sa voix glaciale. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu te poses vraiment la question !

Il fit un geste vers la table de Tetsuya, ce dernier les regardant avec attention, prêt à intervenir si besoin.

-Lui, il est assez stupide pour croire que tu ne mérites pas d'être abandonné, alors s'il a tord, tu devrais lui dire tout de suite !

Et sans un mot de plus, Kise rejoignit son ami pour saisir son sac.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas créé de scandale !

-C'est l'essence même de ton existence, les scandales ! Rétorqua Kuroko.

Ils se sourirent et l'ex acteur se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur le front du plus jeune.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme…

Tetsuya l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, quittant le salon pour les ascenseurs et machinalement il tourna la tête vers Aomine pour voir si ce dernier n'était pas fou de rage.

La star ayant justement les yeux fixés sur lui, sursauta lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Baissant rapidement la tête, Daiki se maudit intérieurement de se comporter comme un adolescent face à son premier émoi.

Mais ce que lui avait dit Kise l'avait autant troublé que surpris et il ne savait pas quel sens donner à ses paroles.

Est-ce que Tetsuya ne le haïssait réellement pas ?

Est-ce qu'au-delà de ses compétences d'acteur, il croyait en lui en tant qu'être humain ?

 **Et si c'était vraiment le cas, avait-il raison de le faire ?**

" _ **Because...  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella"**_

Remarquant son trouble et jugeant que son ami l'avait déjà bien assez embêté, Kuroko finit sa dernière gorgé de thé puis se leva pour rejoindre son bureau.

Il avait encore beaucoup de travail !

-Tetsuya !

Kuroko était au bout du couloir lorsque l'acteur l'appela, le figeant sur place.

Surpris, il se tourna doucement, remarquant que l'autre devait s'être précipité pour le rattraper.

Le voyant arrêté, Aomine le rejoignit rapidement, chacun se demandant si Daiki avait déjà prononcé le prénom du directeur depuis son retour.

C'était peut-être le cas, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souvenait.

Ca sonnait comme une première fois en tout cas.

-Tu…Tu as deux minutes ? Demanda la star une fois arrivé à la hauteur de Kuroko.

Ce dernier lui sourit.

-Bien sûr, tu veux qu'on aille dans mon bureau ?

-Je… J'ai réussi mon audition ! Lâcha subitement Daiki.

Il avait appris la nouvelle ce matin et étrangement la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé, c'était de le dire à Tetsuya.

Il était heureux évidement et voir Kasamatsu sauter au plafond comme un gosse l'avait fait sourire mais malgré tout, il n'avait pas réussi à complètement se réjouir.

Comme s'il manquait quelque chose.

Alors, fatigué de se dire qu'il devait partager la nouvelle avec son ex, il avait décidé de simplement le faire, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix.

Voilà pourquoi il l'avait cherché dans toute l'agence, échouant dans le salon pour finalement tomber sur Kise qui l'avait encore plus ébranlé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Accentuant son quasi «besoin » de partager la nouvelle avec Kuroko.

Ca l'angoissait et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Tetsuya poussa un petit cri en tapant dans ses mains, son visage rayonnant faisant reculer d'un pas Aomine qui eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup dans l'estomac.

-C'est génial !

L'autre semblait sincèrement ravi.

-Ils m'ont pris ! Continua alors la star, la voix un peu nouée. J'ai le rôle que je voulais !

-Tu vois que tu es toujours le meilleur ! Rétorqua Kuroko avec entrain. Je savais que tu y arriverais !

L'acteur se sentit gêné mais aussi plus heureux, comme si l'euphorie d'avoir été choisi commençait enfin à l'atteindre.

Il sourit presque malgré lui.

-Tu as beaucoup travaillé pour ça, c'est amplement mérité ! Continua Kuroko. Je suis heureux qu'au delà ton talent, ils aient pu voir et récompenser tes efforts !

-C'est grâce à toi !

Aomine se mordit la langue, se maudissant d'avoir été si spontané et Tetsuya écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer un peu la tête.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir passé l'audition à ta place ! Répondit-il, amusé.

L'acteur souffla un peu, ses doigts glissant machinalement sur son pantalon.

-Oui mais soyons honnêtes, sans ton aide pour le scénario et ton soutien toutes les fois où j'ai angoissé et eut l'impression d'être bon à rien, je n'y serais jamais arrivé !

Cette fois ci, Kuroko était complètement sous le choc, se demandant qui était l'homme en face de lui.

Est-ce qu'il récitait un passage pour son film ?

Pourquoi avait-il l'air si sincère et sérieux ?

-Après tout, les années qui viennent de passer, prouvent bien que sans ta magie je n'arrive à rien ! Ajouta Daiki, l'assommant encore plus.

Une sorte d'étranglement étrange échappa à Tetsuya qui sentit le sang lui monter à la tête, quittant entièrement le reste de son corps, ses oreilles bourdonnant, de plus en plus fort.

Il était soit mort, soit en train de rêver.

 _« Parce que tu es lié à moi, c'est magique ! Tu n'es le meilleur que tant que je pense que tu l'es ! »_

-Merci de croire malgré tout en moi !

Tetsuya observa la main tendue d'Aomine avec la sensation d'être dans une sorte de brouillard étrange ou dans du coton et ce n'est que lorsqu'il la saisit, la sentant se resserrer autour de la sienne, que le monde sembla s'éclaircir à nouveau.

Et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était ni endormi, ni mort.

-Je ne le regrette pas. Rétorqua-t-il simplement, encore perdu face à cet Aomine si différent de ses souvenirs et même de celui de son arrivée.

-JAMAIS ! S'exclama ce dernier.

Kuroko sursauta et l'acteur se mordit la lèvre, détournant un peu le regard.

-Je…Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu regrette le temps ou les efforts investis. Expliqua-t-il. Je vais surement réclamer ton aide…Souvent….Mais je…Je ferais tout pour que tu ne le regrette pas ! Pas une seule fois !

Tetsuya garda un peu le silence avant de finalement sourire en reprenant contenance.

-Je suis impatient de voir ça ! Rétorqua-t-il.

 **W**

Tokyo,25 Juin 2015

Ils s'étaient presque approprié la pièce et plus personne n'y venait lorsqu'ils y étaient.

C'était involontaire mais Aomine savait que si les gens ne venaient plus, c'est parce qu'ils l'évitaient.

Il n'était pas le plus sociable des hommes et même si normalement tout le monde recherchait la présence de Tetsuya, le fait que ce dernier soit si souvent avec lui ici, empêchait quiconque d'approcher.

Ce tête à tête arrangeait la star qui se sentait plus à l'aise pour travailler son rôle sans que des dizaines de personnes soient présentes.

Il n'avait pas besoin que tout le monde le voit hésiter, douter et se remettre en question.

-Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que quelque chose d'aussi mauvais puisse passer à la télé et avoir un tel succès ! Grimaça Kuroko, les yeux rivés sur les pages du scénario de la série.

L'acteur sourit en voyant son nez retroussé et sa petite moue.

-Oui, je joue vraiment dans de la merde !

Tetsuya releva la tête vers lui avant de la hocher doucement.

-Mais au moins, les critiques sont d'accord pour dire que tu t'en sors bien !

-Tu parles ! Mon personnage est un cliché complètement vide !

-Oui, c'est pour ça que c'est remarquable que tu donnes quand même envie aux gens de suivre ses aventures ! Rétorqua Kuroko avec conviction. Tu es le personnage qui arrive en tête des sondages depuis le début de la série !

Aomine tira machinalement sur la chaine en argent qui pendait sur son débardeur blanc sans manche.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment pour ma prestation ? Souffla-t-il, le regard perdu le tapis crème où il était assis.

L'autre, installé à côté de lui mais dans un fauteuil confortable, pouffa en lui donnant un coup de poing sans force dans l'épaule.

-Désolé d'encore maltraiter ton égo mais même si tu es très sexy, Kyo est encore plus bandant ! S'exclama-t-il amusé. Pourtant, tout le monde le déteste !

-Ce mec est un connard ! Grogna la star.

-Plus que toi ?

Tetsuya souriait, son ton léger et plutôt amical envoyant toujours plus de vagues apaisantes à Aomine.

-Au moins, je suis bon acteur ! Rétorqua ce dernier.

-Ah tu vois ! Rétorqua Kuroko avec entrain en frappant son dos.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Daiki mais le plus jeune ne le vit pas, s'étirant en regardant sa montre hors de prix dont il était fou, car offerte par son homme.

-Oh, faut que je file, je suis attendu ! S'exclama-t-il en rangeant rapidement ses affaires. Tu devrais rentrer aussi, demain tu as une séance photo à huit heures puis trois interviews et l'émission de Kai !

-Je connais mon planning tu sais.

-Tu parles, tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge pour ce genre de chose !

Aomine grommela en se relevant, époussetant son jeans large, bien qu'il n'y ait pas la moindre trace de poussière sur le vêtement ou dans la pièce.

-Tu devrais te reposer, tu as une tête atroce ! Lâcha-t-il en bougonnant presque.

Tetsuya se tourna vers lui, un peu surpris avant de rire.

-Toujours aussi délicat ! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Quoi ?! Il n'y a pas vraiment de façon délicate de dire à quelqu'un qu'il fait peur !

Kuroko secoua la tête, prenant un air faussement blessé.

-Quand je pense que je vais encore faire une nuit blanche pour toi !

Il fit trembloter exagérément sa lèvre pour accompagner son petit air de chien battu.

L'acteur grogna en se baissant pour finir de ramasser ses affaires et Kuroko sourit en faisant de même de son côté.

-Ne le fais pas… Souffla Aomine au bout de quelques instants de silence.

Tetsuya se tourna vers lui et il se redressa sans pour autant lui faire face.

-Ne fais pas de nuit blanche pour moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Reprit-il.

Kuroko ne bougea pas, son regard fixé simplement sur lui et il eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulé lorsque ce dernier répondit enfin.

-Ca, c'est à moi d'en juger !

L'acteur le regarda se diriger vers la porte, ne répondant même pas lorsqu'il le salua, pris dans une tempête intérieure.

Puis soudain…

-C'était moi ! Lâcha-t-il.

Il serra les poings en se mordant la lèvre, sachant que maintenant, c'était trop tard pour reculer.

Ca lui paraissait encore plus terrifiant que son audition !

Tetsuya se tourna à moitié vers lui.

-Pardon ?

Aomine secoua nerveusement la jambe, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les paumes de ses mains.

-La fille avec Kagami dans ton bureau….

Il cessa de respirer à peine sa phrase finie, son cœur cognant violemment, le son explosant à ses oreilles.

D'abord, l'autre ne dit rien, pris de court, la surprise visible sur son visage puis finalement, il se tourna entièrement, son expression devenue plus dure.

-Je suis étonné…. Souffla-t-il d'un ton faussement amusé. Je veux dire, normalement tu ne t'intéresses pas assez aux gens pour décider de détruire leur vie !

Daiki voulut parler mais rien ne put sortir, par le moindre son.

-Mais d'un autre côté, je ne suis pas si surpris que ça ! Continua Tetsuya.

Un rire amer lui échappa.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, prêt à partir mais Aomine se précipita, bloquant la porte sans réfléchir.

-Attend ! Cria-t-il presque.

-Laisse moi passer, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Rétorqua Kuroko. Et j'ai un rendez vous pour te libérer de ta putain de série à préparer !

Il s'avança encore, prêt à bousculer l'acteur et ce dernier se tourna rapidement pour verrouiller la porte, retirant la clé juste après.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Tu crois que m'enfermer ici va arranger les choses ?! S'emporta Tetsuya.

Aomine ne dit rien, son expression paniquée surprenant Kuroko malgré sa colère.

La star regarda un peu partout, la clé semblant lui bruler les doigts et soudain il la jeta par la fenêtre ouverte.

Sous le choc, Tetsuya hoqueta, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ce n'est pas toi que j'enferme ! S'exclama Aomine. C'est moi !

Le plus jeune le regarda, complètement perdu.

-Je m'empêche de fuir lâchement encore une fois ! Continua Daiki.

Tetsuya soupira, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et la star déglutit.

-Je t'assure que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi pitoyable de ma vie ! Commença-t-il. Et le fait que Kagami ne t'ai rien dit n'a rien arrangé !

-Il ne voulait pas que je sois encore déçu ! Rétorqua froidement l'autre.

-Non, non non ! Ne le sois pas ! Je te jure que c'était avant !

-Avant quoi ? Cracha Kuroko.

Aomine soupira en ébouriffant violemment ses cheveux.

Il avait l'impression de s'embrouiller de plus en plus avant même d'avoir réellement commencé.

-J'avais placé beaucoup d'espoir dans le changement de direction ! Elle tombait pile quand je décidais de prendre ma vie et ma carrière en mains et j'ai vu ça comme un signe. Reprit-il le plus calmement qu'il put. Alors oui, quand je t'ai vu, quand j'ai appris que tu étais cette nouvelle direction, ça a été pire qu'une douche froide !

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches en soufflant, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensés.

-Tu étais juste un rappel du raté que je suis et le fait que tu ne me balances même pas à la figure que tu avais raison, m'a fait me sentir encore plus minable que si tu m'avais traité de tous les noms ou provoqué !

Tetsuya l'écoutait, peinant pourtant à croire qu'il parlait la même langue, tant ses mots semblaient insensés.

Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que Aomine Daiki disait.

Il n'avouait pas ce genre de choses.

 **Il ne les ressentait même pas !**

-Après, j'ai voulu t'utiliser ! Je me suis dis que tu avais toujours été bon pour ma carrière et que je n'avais qu'à ignorer tout le reste et prendre tout ce que tu avais à offrir ! Qu'une relation professionnelle, c'était l'idéal ! Continua la star. Mais je n'assumais pas de me sentir toujours aussi nul et devoir supporter l'aura de perfection de ton mari tous les jours me rendait encore plus mesquin et amer !

Marquant une pause, de plus en plus honteux, il fit quelques pas au hasard dans la pièce.

-Kagami a du talent ! Lâcha-t-il.

Il soupira, fermant les yeux une demi-seconde.

-Il a du talent et je n'avais pas envie d'avouer qu'il avait aussi plus de couilles que moi !

Tetsuya recula machinalement, comme si on l'avait bousculé, son bras s'accrochant au siège près de lui.

-J'étais jaloux, mais surtout j'avais la haine ! Continua Aomine. Et toute cette haine que je ressentais pour moi, je l'ai projeté sur lui, sur _**vous**_ !

Il sourit piteusement.

-Je n'ai pas fais grand-chose dont je puisse être fier, mais ça….

Il expira bruyamment.

-Merde ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé pouvoir me sentir aussi pathétique ! S'exclama-t-il. J'aurai préféré que Kagami me foute son poing dans la gueule, qu'il te dise tout et que vous me maudissiez !

Il secoua la tête.

-Mais tu t'es vraiment démené pour moi, comme pour n'importe lequel des artistes de cette agence et lui, il t'a laissé faire, sans jamais t'empêcher de croire en moi… Souffla-t-il plus doucement, l'émotion palpable dans sa voix. Même si vous saviez tous les deux de quoi j'étais capable et à quel point j'étais un enfoiré….

Rejetant la tête, il respira profondément, le regard fixé au plafond dans le but de retenir ses larmes.

 **Ses yeux mouillés, c'était déjà beaucoup trop !**

-Je me suis dis que je n'allais rien dire, que j'allais tout garder pour moi et ne pas risquer de…

Il coupa net, comme s'il n'était plus capable de parler et le silence s'installa de longue secondes.

-Pourquoi me le dire alors ? Demanda doucement Tetsuya.

Il n'était plus du tout en colère, la surprise et une forme d'émotion ayant remplacées la déception.

Il était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas facile pour Aomine et que c'était en plus d'un progrès énorme, un effort tout aussi important.

Pour être honnête, il n'aurait jamais pensé que la star soit capable de ça.

" _ **You can run into my arms  
That's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into Me)  
Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more"**_

-Tout…Tout fonctionne mieux avec ton aide ! Balbutia Daiki. Et l'autre fois sur le toit, je me suis dis que…

Il buta encore sur ses mots, se mordant assez violemment la lèvre.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas flagrant et je ne dis pas que je vais changer de façon spectaculaire et devenir un type bien, mais j'essaye ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne suis pas doué et je ne sais pas par quoi commencer mais j'essaye !

Le regard de Tetsuya sur lui le brulait, comme si chaque parcelle de son corps s'embrasait.

-Alors oui, je me comporte encore comme le pire des enfoirés parfois et ce que j'ai osé faire le prouve mais…

Il se tut et à nouveau un silence s'installa.

Kuroko fut une fois de plus celui qui le brisa.

-Pourquoi me le dire ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas te mentir ! Cria presque Aomine. Je ne veux pas te mentir, t'utiliser, te blesser ou te décevoir encore !

Il baissa la tête, se sentant plus vulnérable que jamais.

-J'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus croire en moi mais accepter ton soutien en sachant que je te mens, c'est encore pire !

Il se redressa, s'approchant de Tetsuya malgré son corps tremblant.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir osé faire ça, d'avoir cherché à vous faire du mal à Kagami et toi. Déclara-t-il le plus sincèrement possible.

Plus que de ne pas être pardonné, il craignait de ne pas être cru.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se mettre à nu ainsi, ni de se sentir aussi mal et aussi désireux d'arranger les choses.

Alors il espérait que malgré son incapacité à trouver les mots juste, Kuroko ressentirait au moins sa sincérité.

-Je promets de ne plus jamais chercher à vous nuire !

Tetsuya le regarda droit dans les yeux, se contentant d'y plonger sans un mot pendant un moment.

-Tu sais que les mots ne sont que des mots ?

Aomine hocha la tête.

-Tu peux promettre autant que tu veux mais au final, si les mots blessent, ils ne valent pas grand-chose face à des actes en matière de preuves et de confiance.

L'acteur acquiesça encore, baissant malgré lui les yeux.

-C'est pour ça que malgré tes paroles qui semblent si convaincantes, je ne vais pas leur accorder trop d'importance.

Daiki se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour retenir la moindre plainte, cri ou peut-être même larme qui voulait lui échapper.

Il avait encore tout gâché.

-Pas autant qu'au fait que tu ais osé tout avouer du moins. Ajouta Tetsuya.

Aomine releva la tête, se demandant s'il comprenait bien ce que l'autre insinuait.

-Le pardon et la confiance, ça ne s'offre pas juste parce qu'on décide de le faire et je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour te donner ça ! Reprit Kuroko. Mais je dois avouer que depuis quelques temps, tu me montres bien plus que ce que j'attendais de toi alors j'espère ne plus avoir de mauvaises surprises comme ça à l'avenir !

La star fit _« non »_ de la tête, comme un enfant qui faisait la promesse à sa mère de ne plus jamais faire de bêtises.

Tetsuya savait que c'était impossible et qu'il y en aurait d'autres mais il espérait ne pas se tromper en pensant qu'elles permettraient à Aomine de continuer à évoluer.

Il espérait que ce dernier était sincère, que ces mots qu'il disait de ne pas trop prendre au sérieux et qui pourtant l'avaient d'une certaine façon touché, étaient vrais.

Qu'ils signifiaient autant pour Aomine que pour lui.

 **W**

Tokyo, 1 Juillet 2015

Aomine était resté bien plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer, son regard fixé sur le bassin du chanteur alors qu'il se répétait ne simplement pas vouloir déranger.

En fait, il était angoissé et le spectacle était plutôt agréable à regarder.

La distraction parfaite pour tenter de faire taire les voix qui lui disaient de faire demi-tour le plus vite possible.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, même les discussions bruyantes des danseurs ne le sortant pas immédiatement de sa torpeur.

Kagami vit l'acteur dans le miroir mais même s'il se doutait que ce dernier était là pour lui parler, il ne l'appela pas, décidé à le laisser venir à lui.

Il était déjà bien assez surpris de le voir, l'autre semblant toujours le fuir comme la peste !

Pas qu'il recherchait spécialement sa présence non plus…

Essuyant son visage plein de sueur avec son débardeur trop large gris, il accepta la bouteille que lui tendait l'une de ses danseuses en la remerciant.

Bien que revenu sur terre, Aomine ne bougea pas, restant à l'entrée, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Quelques danseurs lui jetèrent des regards curieux mais l'ignorèrent assez vite pour replonger dans leur routine, reprenant un peu de force avant la suite.

L'acteur se sentait comme souvent en trop mais malgré cela, la salle de danse semblait l'appeler, les souvenirs de son propre corps s'exprimant pendant des heures sur la musique, lui revenant en mémoire.

Il savait que la danse lui manquait mais là, il en prenait encore plus conscience.

C'était violent et douloureux, un manque presque _viscéral_ qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il devait avouer que les vidéos de Kagami qu'il avait fini par regarder en s'intéressant enfin à l'artiste, avaient pas mal éveillé ses souvenirs, lui rappelant à quel point il aimait être sur scène, face à public, libre de s'exprimer sans contrainte.

Oui, la musique en général lui manquait.

Taiga avait l'air si heureux et vivant lors de ses concerts qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir en se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus capable de se souvenir de ce genre de sensation.

C'était atroce, comme avoir un mot sur le bout de la langue, sans jamais pouvoir le retrouver.

Être à deux doigts toujours et en devenir dingue à force.

Les danseurs se remirent en position et la musique reprit, sortant à nouveau Aomine de ses pensés.

Ce dernier se sentait ridicule de ne pas avoir bougé, d'être venu sans trouver le courage d'interpeller Kagami pour au final se retrouver à envier le petit groupe qui s'entrainait durement mais dans la bonne humeur à deux pas de lui.

Ils débordaient tous de passion et Daiki les jalousait de brûler à ce point.

Lui avait perdu pendant longtemps la flamme et il la ravivait difficilement, craignant à chaque instant qu'elle ne s'éteigne définitivement.

Une partie de lui, la plus grande, lui hurlait de partir, de réessayer plus tard mais malgré lui il écouta l'autre, la minuscule qui le poussa à pénétrer dans la salle.

Les yeux rivés sur les danseurs et en particulier Kagami, il s'avança toujours un peu plus sans en avoir conscience, finissant par s'asseoir sur le rebord d'un banc, cherchant à se faire le plus petit possible.

Sa tête bougeait en rythme, d'abord timidement puis avec un peu plus d'entrain et ses pieds finirent par suivre, son corps ressentant de plus en plus la musique.

Une sensation oubliée s'éveillait doucement en lui.

-Stop, stop, stop ! S'exclama soudain Taiga en secouant les bras.

La musique s'arrêta et le chanteur se tourna vers l'acteur, ses danseurs faisant de même.

Aomine pria pour disparaitre dans un trou de souris, se rendant soudain compte de la situation.

Son corps comme paralysé ne bougea pas, son visage cachant avec brio le trouble et la honte qui l'inondaient.

Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête au juste ?!

-Ici on a une règle très stricte ! S'exclama Kagami, l'air sérieux.

L'acteur se releva mécaniquement, se demandant comment l'autre comptait l'humilier.

-Si on met un pied sur le parquet… Commença le chanteur.

-C'est pour danser ! Finirent ses danseurs en chœurs.

Aomine cligna des yeux, pris de court.

Deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent vers lui, chacune tirant sur un côté de sa veste qui lui tenait inutilement chaud malgré la climatisation.

Il se laissa faire, toujours trop surpris pour réagir, son regard n'ayant pas quitté celui de Kagami.

-Aller, viens transpirer un peu ! S'exclama celui-ci. Tu vas rouiller à force de jouer le même enfoiré à la télé !

Les danseuses le poussèrent vers l'avant sous les acclamations du reste du groupe.

-Un danseur, c'est fait pour danser ! Lança Taiga avec enthousiasme en retournant se placer.

Et Aomine ne saurait sans doute jamais pourquoi il le suivit.

Mais il le fit.

D'abord rigide et mal à l'aise, se demandant sans cesse ce qu'il faisait là, il finit par se laisser aller, la musique l'emportant comme toujours sur la raison.

Oubliant sa gêne, ce qu'il était venu faire initialement et toutes les choses qui pesaient sur ses épaules et son estomac, il dansa simplement.

Calant ses pas sur ceux de Kagami, juste devant lui, il vint à bout de la chorégraphie qui lui avait d'abord parut impossible à suivre, laissant de plus en plus à son corps la possibilité de s'exprimer.

L'esprit complètement vide avec un sentiment de légèreté qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des années, il donna toute l'énergie qu'il avait et sans doute plus encore, finissant au sol, complètement mort mais ravi.

Allongé sur le sol, à bout de souffle, son torse se soulevant rapidement alors qu'il expirait bruyamment, son tee-shirt trempé lui collant à la peau, il était _euphorique_.

Malgré son jeans qui lui brûlait presque la peau et certains muscles de son corps qu'il ne sentait plus, il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage.

C'était une sensation oubliée que même la drogue et l'alcool n'avaient pas réussi à lui procurer.

Il était le seul aussi épuisé, les autres ayant une bien meilleure forme physique que lui, mais pour une fois, il ne songea pas à son image ou son égo, se contentant d'accepter avec le sourire les taquineries du groupe.

Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait contrôler ou réprimer.

Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées toutes seules, exprimant, tout comme son expression, la _béatitude_ ressentie.

Une serviette atterrie sur son visage et il s'essuya avec, tombant sur celui de Kagami, penché au dessus de lui lorsqu'il la retira.

-J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois plus jeune que moi, tu as autant de résistance qu'un vieillard !

Le ton du chanteur n'était pas méchant et Aomine se surprit à répondre sans haine.

-Je suis acteur, ça s'appelle jouer la comédie ! Je ne voudrais pas te mettre la honte devant tes danseurs ! Après tout, c'est toi la star !

Taiga ne dit rien, s'accroupissant simplement à hauteur de sa tête, une petite bouteille à la main et deux secondes après, l'acteur se fit arroser.

Se redressant brusquement sous les rires des danseurs, il jeta un regard assassin à Kagami qui sourit, clairement amusé.

-Je rafraichissais ton égo avant qu'il ne nous explose tous à la figure ! Rétorqua ce dernier en se relevant.

Aomine fit pareil, grommelant en s'essuyant.

Les danseurs ramassèrent leurs affaires, se dirigeant vers les douches et l'acteur accepta le tee-shirt propre prêté par l'un d'entre eux et le jogging donné par un autre, appréciant de voir que le petit groupe ne semblait pas rester loin de lui contrairement au reste de l'agence.

Ils le taquinèrent encore, lui répétant tout de même que c'était un plaisir de voir une autre grande star de la « maison » danser et l'invitant à revenir répéter avec eux.

Puis sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il ne resta plus que lui et Kagami.

-Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire avant que je n'aille me laver ou tu comptes sur un rapprochement sous la douche ? Questionna soudain le chanteur. Parce que je préfère te prévenir, il n'y a que dans les pornos que ça marche !

Aomine était autant surpris que déstabilisé par l'attitude du chanteur et son expression fit rire ce dernier.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de parler, on peut s'arrêter à la danser et se dire que ça suffit ! Ajouta-t-il. Après tout, tu vas avoir des courbatures pendant des jours, ce n'est pas mal comme punition !

L'acteur détailla le visage de Taiga avec attention.

Est-ce que ce dernier savait déjà ce qu'il était venu lui dire ?

Ou du moins essayer de lui dire…

Kagami ne bougea pas et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce que j'ai fais. Lâcha finalement Aomine en reprenant un air sérieux. C'était vraiment minable, même pour un mec comme moi !

-Ne te donne pas tant d'importance, tu es vraiment loin derrière certaines fans, anti et torchons people ! Rétorqua Taiga nonchalamment.

De nouveau secoué par son attitude, l'acteur le regarda prendre son sac et s'éloigner vers la porte sans prononcer le moindre mot, ne sachant pas si ses excuses avaient été prises en considération ou rejetées.

Il avait imaginé que ce serait une discussion longue et mouvementée qui se serait sans doute mal finie et à la place il avait dansé et même plaisanté avec celui qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps l'avait encastré dans un mur en le menaçant de détruire sa vie.

-Oh ! S'arrêta soudain Kagami en se tournant à moitié vers lui. Je sais que les grandes stars sont toujours débordées mais demain on sera là presque toute la nuit !

Et avant de sortir, il ajouta une dernière chose.

-Les retardataires sont chargés d'acheter à manger !

" _ **Because...  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella"**_

Aomine observa de longues secondes la porte, perdu dans ses pensés avant de hocher la tête.

-Ok…. Souffla-t-il, bien qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour l'entendre.

Reportant son attention sur les vêtements propres au coin du banc, il se tourna vers l'immense miroir de la salle, hésitant quelques instants avant de se décider.

Même l'idée d'être surpris à danser sur les chansons de Kagami ne l'empêcha pas de remettre la musique en route.

 **W**

Tokyo, 15 Juillet 2015

Kagami était calé contre le mur, Tetsuya allongé entre ses jambes, le dos appuyé sur son torse.

Ils n'étaient pas dans leur chambre mais dans une réservée aux amis, Kuroko ayant allumé son mari au point de ne pas leur laisser l'occasion de rejoindre leur lit.

Il suffisait juste que Shun ne sache jamais qu'ils avaient couché dans « sa » pièce et tout irait bien !

Nus sous le drap qui n'était remonté que jusqu'aux reins de Tetsuya, le couple profitait simplement d'un moment ensemble, reprenant des forces en discutant avant un énième round.

Riko était bientôt en vacances et une fois leur fille à la maison, ils ne pourraient plus s'envoyer en l'air n'importe où alors il fallait en profiter le plus possible avant.

Peu à peu, leur discussion les avait amenés vers le travail puis vers Aomine plus précisément et ils échangeaient leurs impressions sur l'acteur et son comportement.

Kagami caressait l'épaule de son mari en l'écoutant, déposant parfois un baiser sur l'arrondi, se délectant des frissons qu'il provoquait à chaque fois.

-Je te remercie de me soutenir encore, même s'il s'agit de Daiki. Souffla Kuroko.

Le chanteur saisit sa main pour l'amener jusqu'à sa bouche, embrassant délicatement la paume avant de nouer doucement leurs doigts ensemble.

-Tu as dis que tu voulais le traiter comme tous les autres artistes et même si le fait que tu doives le supporter à nouveau me rendait dingue, j'étais évidement prêt à tout faire pour que ça se passe au mieux ! Répondit-il.

Tetsuya regarda leurs alliances qui ressortaient encore plus sur le drap foncé.

-Mais on sait tous les deux que c'est plus que ça maintenant… Souffla-t-il.

Kagami caressa doucement sa hanche de sa main libre, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Oui, je sais que tu espères beaucoup plus que le voir réussir en tant qu'artiste.

-Arrête, tu es encore plus investi que moi ! S'amusa Kuroko. Je suis à deux doigts de débarquer pour surveiller si vous n'êtes pas seuls lorsque vous dansez et si c'est vraiment tous ce que vous faites !

-Hey on est tous faibles face à ses fantasmes tu sais ! Rétorqua-t-il. Et j'ai toujours rêvé de me faire l'ex de mon mari !

Tetsuya le pinça.

-Vous pourriez au moins m'inviter pour que je regarde !

Son mari fit glisser ses doigts le long de son cou, provoquant des frissons.

-C'est la prochaine étape je suppose…

Kuroko rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, tirant sur la chaine de Kagami pour s'emparer de ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

Tetsuya était conscient de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un compagnon comme le sien, capable, en plus de lui faire confiance, de le soutenir quelque soit ses choix et d'essayer de voir comme lui, au-delà des apparences.

Il savait qu'Aomine et Kagami avaient des points communs et que son chanteur ressentait une certaine connexion avec son ex amant.

-Je déteste que ce soit à toi qu'il ait fait du mal et parfois je meurs d'envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule ! Reprit Taiga une fois le baiser rompu. Mais tu sais que j'ai moi aussi connu une période dont je ne suis pas fier et j'ai surement traité beaucoup de filles comme il l'a fait avec toi, voire pire.

Tetsuya l'écoutait calmement, jouant avec leurs doigts noués qui reposaient sur son ventre.

-Quand je t'ai rencontré j'essayais de reprendre ma vie en mains, mais sans Shun et Riko pour me motiver et me soutenir, je n'y serais jamais arrivé ! Continua le chanteur. J'ai fais des erreurs, des rechutes et j'ai dû les décevoir un nombre incalculable de fois mais malgré ça ils étaient là, chacun à leur façon et c'est ce qui m'a permis de ne pas tout abandonner.

Kuroko se tourna vers lui, se redressant un peu en s'appuyant sur sa cuisse.

-Tu as fais beaucoup d'efforts et on est tous très fier de l'homme que tu es mon Amour.

Taiga sourit.

-Je sais et je pense aussi que ce Kagami là n'est pas trop mal. Souffla-t-il.

Caressant tendrement la joue de Tetsuya, il se pencha pour embrasser le bout de son nez.

-Te rencontrer m'a permis de me reconstruire entièrement, de retrouver la passion, la confiance et l'envie que je pensais avoir définitivement perdu. Reprit-il. Je ne pouvais pas être complet sans cette partie de mon être que j'avais sali, sans la musique et c'est toi qui m'as rendu ce bout de moi vital qui me manquait.

Tetsuya s'accrocha au cou de son époux en changeant de position, chevauchant son bassin, leurs deux torses collés.

Il ne dit rien, appuyant seulement son front contre le sien.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais ce que c'est de se perdre en route, de tout donner pour une passion qui nous consume pour finir par se laisser corrompre jusqu'à ce que la flamme si pure au départ ne s'éteigne entièrement. Expliqua-t-il. Quand il ne reste plus que des cendres glacées qui t'empêchent de respirer correctement en te rappelant sans cesse tes échecs, tu te sens seul au monde.

Kuroko caressa doucement la nuque de Kagami, glissant un peu vers son dos.

-Si je n'avais pas eu Shun avec moi depuis l'enfance, j'aurais peut-être grandi comme Aomine, avec le même genre de besoins aveugles et je n'aurais sans doute pas été récupérable…

Le chanteur resserra son étreinte autour des reins de son mari et ce dernier enfoui son visage contre son cou en y déposant un baiser.

-C'était mal parti au début et je rêvais simplement de le voir quitter l'agence mais le soir où il envoyé cette fille, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux…

-Je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que c'est toi le premier qui a émis la possibilité qu'il puisse changer ! Souffla Tetsuya, amusé. Je ne sais pas même pas si j'aurai essayé de voir au-delà de sa carapace sans toi !

Kagami le serra encore plus fort en soupirant de bien être.

-Bien sûr que tu l'aurais fait, c'est ce que tu fais toujours ! Rétorqua-t-il. Tu vois plus loin que les autres !

Bien que son mari ne puisse pas le voir, Kuroko haussa les sourcils, pas vraiment convaincu.

-D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est pour ça que tu l'as aimé et que tu as supporté tout ce qu'il t'a fait.

Se décollant un peu, Tetsuya regarda Kagami avec la même expression confuse.

-Si on a raison, alors tu as vu avant tout le monde, même le principal concerné, ce qu'Aomine cachait vraiment.

Kuroko resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

-Je crois que tu m'accordes beaucoup trop de crédit !

-C'est toi qui ne t'en accorde pas assez ! Répondit son compagnon.

Taiga se déposa un baiser sur la bouche de Tetsuya.

-Mais si on a tord, s'il te plait ne…

Kuroko plaça un doigt contre les lèvres du chanteur.

-Je ne serais pas blessé ! Souffla-t-il. Sans doute déçu, comme toi ! Mais pas blessé.

Kagami hocha simplement la tête.

-Alors est-ce qu'on a en quelque sorte adopté ton ex ?!

Tetsuya pouffa en le cognant.

-Non là vraiment, tu pousses le fantasme trop loin !

 **W**

Tokyo, 27 Juillet 2015

Aomine sifflotait dans l'ascenseur et ça ne le surprenait plus.

Un écouteur dans l'oreille, il découvrait des chansons qu'il n'avait jusque là, jamais pris de connaitre et il devait avouer que « Umbrella » lui parlait beaucoup.

Le tournage de son film commençait bientôt et il se sentait prêt et déterminé, le stress bien loin de dépasser l'impatience et l'excitation de ce nouveau projet.

Il connaissait son rôle sur le bout des doigts, ayant travaillé sans relâche avec Kasamatsu, Tetsuya et même le mari de ce dernier.

La reprise de la danse lui permettait de se détendre tout en se dépensant, sa tête se vidant entièrement à chaque fois que la musique commençait.

Tout n'était pas parfait évidement et il avait encore beaucoup à faire pour prouver aux autres qu'il valait mieux que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Pour prouver à son entourage, Tetsuya et Kagami inclus, qu'il n'était pas une perte de temps.

Et surtout, pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas un raté.

 **Que ses parents avaient tord.**

Tout était loin d'être parfait mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Aomine avait l'impression d'avoir un avenir.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, le sortant de ses pensés et il releva la tête pour tomber sur le visage dénué d'émotions de son petit frère.

Himuro pénétra dans la cabine sans un mot et immédiatement l'ambiance changea, la tension presque palpable.

Le _« bonjour »_ de l'ainé fut ignoré et ce dernier décida de ne plus prêter attention au plus jeune, sachant que c'était peine perdue.

Ce n'était de toute façon ni le lieu ni le moment pour tenter de discuter.

Soudain, Tatsuya arrêta l'ascenseur et avant même que l'acteur ne puisse demander ce qui se passait, il reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Etonnement, son écouteur tint le coup, et une fois la douleur passée, Aomine releva la tête, se retenant de toutes ses forces d'hurler.

Il ne frappa pas en retour, n'imaginant pas, malgré la situation, cogner sur son petit frère.

-Toujours aussi affectueux ! Cracha-t-il en essuyant sa bouche, du sang échappant à ses lèvres.

Il avait un mal de chien mais refusait de le montrer.

Himuro lui offrit un sourire sadique, son regard brillant de haine.

-Disons que c'était une invitation ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Aomine eut un rire dédaigneux, serrant les dents sous la douleur.

-Tu veux que je te lise le menu ?

Le cadet avait l'air toujours aussi amusé, n'ayant rien à envier aux psychopathes des grands écrans qui effrayaient leurs victimes avant d'en finir.

-Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas le temps de participer à ta petite soirée ! Répondit l'acteur.

-Pourtant, tout est en ton honneur ! S'exclama Tatsuya. Devrais-je au moins te faire un résumé rapide ?!

Il se tourna vers son frère qui haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence.

Le plus jeune ne parut pas vexé, sachant que bientôt il aurait toute son attention.

-Que je le veuille ou non, je suis ton frère, ce qui fait que je sais tout de toi… Souffla-t-il.

Aomine fronça les sourcils machinalement alors que sa chanson touchait à sa fin et Himuro sourit à nouveau en s'avançant.

-En gros, _grand frère_ , ça veut dire que je vais détruire ta vie !

 _ **« It's raining  
Ooo baby it's raining (raining)  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Ooo baby it's raining  
Come into me  
Come into me"**_


End file.
